Destiny University
by Incandescent-Lies
Summary: Sora and Roxas start University! And erm, lots of stuff happens and such! YAY And what happens when they meet Riku, Axel and their friendies! I dunno yet either XD lemmmonnnss laterrr mmmm
1. Drama Queen

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own anything other than the story. sniffles And the laptop it was typed on. And this cookie. Which is now eaten. Yum.

Warnings: This story is headed for an M rating later on. YAOI. Boy Lovin' lemony goodness o.o mm... Soriku, Akuroku, whatever else i decide as i go.

Summary: As the Oh so Original title states, it's Destiny University! Sora and Roxas start at their new University and learn stuffs along the way. erm. YAH!

Notes n' stuffs: I have a really vague idea of where i am taking this fanfic. Kinda make it up as I go and hope everything falls into place, because like, it was kind of a random I am bored so I wanna type this thing and now as i type chapters, i have the smallest idea of where it is going XD YAY

XXX

-Destiny University-

-1:Drama Queen-

Sora jumped up to his feet and rushed towards the door upon hearing the familiar knocked sound of knuckles against wood; a tune he had become all to accustomed to and glad every time he heard it. Taking a hold of the cold brass knob, he turned it clockwise before pulling it open to reveal the smiling face of his best friend. "Roxas!" Sora glanced over to his desk to look for the clock that usually sat there but remembered he had packed it away into a box no more than 10 minutes ago. "Uh, whats the time? You're supposed to be here at 10."

Roxas held his arm out towards his friend to show him the black banded watch hugging his wrist. "I'm only 20 minutes early. I figured i'd come help you so you don't start packing stupid things." The blond stepped in through the door and past Sora to pick up a small pink teddy from the floor. He eyed it suspiciously trying to picture why it seemed so familiar but quickly pushed the thoughts aside. It didn't matter anyway, it was just a teddy after all.

"Stupid things?!" Sora protested as he let the door swing shut. He moved over to a large box in the centre of his room that he had previously been throwing his belongings into before he was interrupted. "Nothing i have packed is stupid Rox. I'm going to need all this stuff!" Of course he was going to need a PS2, a lava lamp and what seemed to be no less than 30 comic books at least. That's what you need when you go to University.

"You don't need this." Roxas held out the small pink teddy then threw it onto Sora's bed. He pulled the chair out from under the brunette's desk and sat watching his friend crawl over towards his bed to pull the stuffed toy into his clutches like his life depended on it.

"YES I DO!" Sora squealed and dramatically fell to lean against the side of his bed. "Mr Moogle is like a brother to me!" He brought the tiny thing to his chest to hug it tightly. "I can't believe you said that Rox!" Mr Moogle was indeed like a brother to him. He could recall the times where he would get in trouble for eating all the chocolate cookies when he was younger and blame it on the toy in question.

Roxas leaned back in his seat and eyed the other boy. "I gave you that when you were 11, and you still have it? And even worse, still call it Mr.Moogle?!" Wait, 11? Sora used to get in trouble for eating all the cookies when he was 11? And he would blame it on a defenceless stuffed toy. That's manly.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? He is just special, that's all." The brunette moved back over to the box and began throwing in more random items that Roxas would have described as being stupid. A weird shaped rock, a slinky, a book about David Hasselhoff and Baywatch. What the hell? Did he even like Baywatch? Not that it mattered for that boy had acquired the most random possessions of no relevance over the years.

It was a while before either of them said anything. Sora kept packing; adding clothes, books, pens and inanimate objects that he deemed worthy of coming with him while Roxas tapped his fingers impatiently on the surface of the desk at his side enjoying the sound of nails against wood.

"Hey Sora..."

"Hmm?" The brunette glanced over to his friend with a questioning look.

"I don't think you need that at Uni..." Roxas pointed to a large red candle in the shape of a heart that Sora was about to drop into his box of many wonders.

"But i like it, and it smells pretty. I think it will look great in our room!"

"And you say you're not gay..." The blond growled as he walked over and snatched the candle from the other boys grasp. It had been roughly six months since Roxas had admitted his sexuality to himself and those around him. To his surprise, Sora had been amazingly cool with it, choosing not to make it into a big deal or anything. He accepted it as though he already knew but made a point of letting the blond know he had a girlfriend and wasn't gay. That had made Roxas laugh. He had no intention of snatching his heterosexual friend from his girlfriend. But sometimes Sora was just so...Gay.

"I heard that." Sora muttered. He reached up to snatch the candle back before dropping it into the box onto his comics and random oddities.

"Ok fine. If you can take that, then I can take my music." Roxas nodded to himself and lowered to his knees beside his friend not ready to let him know he had already taken the liberty of hiding his CD's in his car.

Sora sneered at the mention of such things. Roxas' music was poison to his ears; so loud, so metal, so headache material. The thought of being in a small room with that music would have been enough to make him crawl into bed and completely forget the idea of going to University. It would have been enough if the blond wasn't already sealing up his box with tape and nudging him in shoulder.

"Come on Sora, we wont get there until past 1 if we don't go soon."

Roxas was right, it had already taken the brunette an extra 15 minutes to decide if he was taking the black or the blue shirt which ended in the decision of taking both. Not to mention the emotional goodbye his mom was going to give him before he left, and that alone could take anywhere up to an hour if Roxas didn't pry him from Raine's grip.

"Alright, i think i have everything i need anyway. Can you carry this box down to your car if i take the other one?" Sora rubbed the back of his head and took a final glance around to check if he missed anything important. The fairer boy picked up the box from the floor with ease and headed for the door with the brunette close behind him.

XXX

"SORA!" Raine clung onto her son with a grip to rival a vice. "I can't believe you're moving out! I'm going to miss you so much, it's going to be so quiet around here. What am i going to do without you? You better eat properly and remember to do your laundry and--"

"BAH! Mom! I'm going to be fine, Roxas'll take care of me!" Sora pleaded as he tried to break free. Roxas watched with mild amusement thinking how familiar the whole thing looked to him. It was exactly the same thing his mom had done before he left earlier that morning.

"Yeah, i'll take good care of him Raine, don't worry. I know he can't cook, so i'll be doing the cooking." The blond flashed her a sincere smile and attempted to pry Sora from the arms of his mother. To his surprise, she let go and Sora leapt forward to cling onto his arm.

Dragging his friend over to his car, Roxas opened the passenger side door and motioned for him to get in. "C'mon. We're already late." The brunette climbed in and pulled the door closed behind him then watched the blond circle around the front until he reached the driver side door and got in. "Ready?" Sora only nodded in reply, still a little short of the air supply his mother had previously robbed him off.

Raine began to wave furiously as Roxas started up the engine and reversed out of the driveway. "BYE HUNNY! HAVE A GOOD TIME! BUT NOT TOO MUCH OF A GOOD TIME!"

Sora cranked the window down and waved in return. "I will mom! I'll call you later!" If he remembered. He wasn't the most reliable person when it came down to calling someone. It took him 3 days to call Roxas and tell him Kairi had broken up with him.

Roxas looked thoughtful, deciding which direction would be best to miss major traffic and quickly came to the conclusion that left would suffice when recalling this mornings news. Road works and men with heavy machinery would greet him if he went right. Wait, men with heavy machinery. Maybe right would have been a good idea if the fourty five minute delays didn't weigh out the pros and cons to a unanimous decision of taking left.

XXX

Sora gazed out of the window and watched tree after tree pass on the side of the road; the same shades of brown, orange and green flashing by in an endless sea of color.

It had been about an hour since they had left and the scenery didn't seem to want to change one bit. Seeing a field or house or just anything different would have been enough for the brunette but nothing altered. Sora shifted his gaze from the window to his arm resting against it's cool glass and noticed the tiny bumps that adorned his skin. Only then did he realize how chill the air was and how cold he was. "Heat please Rox, so cold!" He got cold so easily. Maybe it was his tiny frame? But Roxas wasn't much different in comparison and he hardly ever felt the cold.

Roxas turned the dial a few notches and warm air blasted Sora in the face. "BLAH! Thanks."

The blond laughed at his friend and pushed a CD into the player. After a few seconds the first track started up causing him to laugh again as Sora covered his ears and writhed in agony. "Aw, you don't like it?" he jested as he pulled off from the main road to a more narrow one. The brunette didn't answer and continued his over exaggerated dislike for the music. It was always a battle of songs between the two. Heavy metal verses whatever the hell Sora was listening to which Roxas reminded himself was usually gay...so very gay...

It was a further fifteen minutes before Sora stopped protesting and favoured a more direct approach by switching the CD off. He wasn't sure what took him so long to come up with the genius plan. Roxas reached over and turned it back on, this time cranking up the volume.

"ROXAS! Please can we switch it to the radio or something at least! I don't want a headache before we get there." He was glaring at the other boy with his arms folded tightly over his chest while his lips held a small pout. His question was answered by the sound of Spira Radio and the usual voice of it's presenter, Yuna. Sora settled back into his seat finally content. It was his favourite station after all.

"Hello caller! What's your name and what song do you want to hear?" The brunette listened silently to Yuna and returned to staring out of the window. To his surprise, the scenery had changed. The mass of trees had become the tall buildings and crowded streets of Midgar city.

"Hi Yuna! I'm Ellone and i want to hear Eyes on me please!" Sora began to sway his head side to side as the song started, quite happy with the callers choice as it really was one of his favourite songs.

"AH MY EARS!" Roxas whined, "How can you prefer that to my music?!"

Sora turned to him with a grin. "Payback time!"

XXX

"Finally." Sora sighed when he saw the large white and grey buildings come into sight. Along the top of the what appeared to be the main building was 'Destiny University' spelt out in large silver letters. The distance between and around each structure was covered in lush green grass with scattered trees of many different kinds stretching as far as the eye could see. Despite it not being the first time the brunette had seen this place it was still as beautiful as it was from his visit and he couldn't help but wonder how a place so stunning to the eye was situated in a dark run down area such as Midgar. Roxas pulled his car up into a vacant space and took the keys from the ignition. Letting out a sigh of his own he turned to Sora who was currently in awe.

"Erm, what do we do now?" The blond tilted his head and scratched his arm before nudging his friend. "Should i go ask the office if we go see someone first or go straight to our room or whatever?" Why didn't he phone in advanced and asked these questions. He meant to for days but found he really couldn't be bothered when it came down to it.

"That's probably a good idea seeing as we don't have the key yet." Sora laughed and pushed Roxas backwards towards the door. "Go go! I'll keep watch here!"

"Keep watch for what? Girls?" Roxas shook his head and pushed the door open. He wasn't sure what it was that Sora saw in the opposite sex, he had only had one relationship that could even be considered a relationship at all. And that didn't last too long. Remembering how his best friend had sulked and sighed for weeks over that bitch still pissed him off. No one hurt his Sora. Roxas on the other hand hadn't had a relationship before. Especially not with a girl. Most people at school had known of his sexuality, word had gotten around pretty fast but he didn't feel comfortable dating yet. It all seemed a little weird still.

"No Rox, i'm keeping watch on guys for you!"

The fairer boy pushed the door shut behind him and sighed. Does he ever give up with that? He should think about his own lonely self first. Sora leant back in his seat and watched his friend disappear into the main building on his 'get a key for their dorm room' quest which was a very admirable quest indeed! One that required Roxas and not him so he could take the time to yawn and...fall asleep.

Sora's eyes fluttered open to gaze directly into the cerulean orbs much like his own that stared back at him. Roxas' face was a few mere inches away. His pretty face with his soft skin and dazzling eyes and...wait.

"You seem to have fallen asleep...Hey Sora..."

"BAH! AH!" the brunette waved his arms around madly and pushed the other boy away. "You know that creeps me out Rox!"

Roxas reclined back into the drivers seat and held out a silver key. "We're free to move all our stuff in when we are ready. Room 13" How lucky.

Still holding a slight look of mild horror, Sora nodded. "I'm not so sure agreeing to share a room with you was so wise when you keep doing things like that." Things like that, that gave him odd thoughts of just how pretty his friend was. It's ok to think your gay best friend is pretty. He opened the car door and stepped out to stretch his arms and legs. "We should move our stuff in now so we can look around and relax a little later." Ah he could be a smart one at times, even if it wasn't all too often.

Roxas nodded his agreement and also got out of the car. He moved to open the back door and removed a large box with his name on it in black marker. "Ok Sora, i'm going to go find the room. Grab a box." The blond left for what he pointed out as being the building which held their dorm room in. He held his box with some trouble with both his arms and disappeared around the corner from his friend's sight.

"So-heavy-" Sora muttered to himself as he took out the biggest of his boxes. Much like Roxas, he held it tightly with both arms and clutched at it's base with his hands then followed the direction the blond had gone. Well at least the way he thought he had gone.

"Oh crap, did he go left or right?!" A door stood at either side of Sora, each leading to a long dull hallway full of doors down one wall. "Erm, 13, 13.." Mumbling the number a few times made it apparent that it did absolutely nothing to aide him in his decision of what direction to take.

"You Ok? You look lost?" The brunette almost dropped his box in freight but regained composure and turned to see the owner of the voice. It belonged to a tall thin man with dirty blond hair and a wide grin. Sora noted how cold he must have been only wear a pair of faded blue jeans a short sleeved black shirt. Today really was host to quite chill air.

"Erm, do you know where room 13 is? My friend went off without me and i don't know which direction to take." He asked, gazing up at the taller male in hope.

"Yeah sure! It's just down the hall from my room, come on i'll take you." He snatched the box from Sora's hands before he could protest and lead him down the right hallway and around the corner to a pale white door with the number 13 on it. The door was slightly ajar and the male gave it a gentle nudge open. "Tada! Room 13!"

"Thanks alot, uh...Mr..."

"Demyx. No Mr though, just Demyx. And you are Mr..?" Demyx placed a hand to his chin in thought and looked down towards the shorter boy.

"Sora, no Mr either."

"And i'm Roxas, also no Mr." Roxas came into sight from the back of the room and moved to stand in the doorway. This man was an odd one he thought, one of them creepy drug addict college students he heard about. The ones with huge creepy grins and twitchy eyes. Oh, must have been his mistake. This Demyx had the grin alright, but not the twitchy eye.

"You're both new here? What are you taking?" The taller blond glanced between them both as he questioned with enthusiasm.

"We are both taking Dramatic studies. Sora is such a drama queen." Roxas said which earned him a feeble punch in the arm from none other than the drama queen himself.

"Me?! A drama queen? Coming from you, that's rich.." Roxas may have been the queen out of the two of them, but Sora was definitely the drama queen.

Demyx laughed, his creepy-wide-happy grin never faltering. "You guys seem fun, maybe i'll see you around later? I'm in room 9 if you need anything."

Sora and Roxas both nodded as he disappeared down the hall.

"Er, he was happy..." Roxas mentioned as he too took his leave from the room. He still had stuff to get from his car and arrange how he wanted everything in his room. Well, his side of the room at least. No doubt about it, Sora's side of the room would be a mess within a week, no less. The brunette also had unpacking to do, though arranging his stuff wasn't on the agenda, just getting stuff out of the box.. Ok, just getting the boxes into the room. That was the agenda.

Thankkkkk youuuuuu for readdddinggggggggg

This is my first fanfic sniffle so if you want to review or give me cookies or lolli's . feel free

NEXT CHAPTER!: Enter Riku and Axel. YAY! (Not literally Enter them, i mean, you can if you want, i would if i had the equipment and stuff.. yeh . )

Riku: "That was a lame ass joke."

Axel: "WAH? Who's entering me?!?!"

Me:"Shu'p Axel or it'll be Sephiroth's Masamune entering you!"

Riku:" HAHA!" points and laughs at Axel

Me:"That goes for you too Riku!"  
-Silence-

Me:" Yeah bitch, thats what i thought..."


	2. And his Eyes

Disclaimer: Like before, I do not own KH or the chars etc L cry But..BUT I do own this really cool pen that's like, all purple and stuff.

Warnings: No like boy X boy, no read

Notes n' stuffs: THANK YOU catwomen47 and XxKairixX for being my first two reviews ever! XD and ty XxKairixX for the 3298214624238 cookies. I ate them all and they were good!

-Destiny University-

-2:And his Eyes-

"TADA! What'cha think Rox?" Sora motioned with his hand towards his own side of the room which now held the contents of his boxes. The bed had become host to the brunettes clothes, almost every inch falling victim to an array of different colored materials or a single shoe that had yet to be reunited with it's other. His desk was much the same, scattered with comics, pens, a lava lamp and that random David Hasselhoff book. Apparently Sora had yet to learn the purpose of a closet. Big blue eyes stared on towards his friend for approval.

"Erm, you know you have your own closet right?" The blond pointed towards said closet. After receiving no response, Roxas picked up the clothes from the bed and shoved them into the hands of Sora. "It's not a hard concept. You get these and put them in there." Again he pointed towards the closet.

"Damnit Rox I know that. I was just wondering how long it would take for you to do it for me!" The brunette gave an expecting grin and held his clothes covered hands out. If it wasn't for Roxas threatening Mr.Moogle, Sora's belongings would still be sealed up in their boxes. But the blond did hold a strong argument; failing to empty boxes resulted in the loss of the teddies head. Unfortunately, it was a threat the drama queen couldn't risk.

"You've got to be kidding... You.Clothes.Closet.Now." Roxas folded his arms over his chest signally this was a battle he had already won. And he did like winning.

With a dignified groan, Sora dragged himself over to the closet near the door and began screwing up his items of clothing and shoving them into the back. Upon successfully completing the task he let the door shut and turned to gaze up at the stern expression on his friends face. "Erm, I was going to fold them up later and hang them and such. I just thought I would conserve energy now and-"

"I give up already, as long as my side of the room is perfect I can ignore yours." The blond stated with a slightly amused smile. Sure, Sora was as lazy as they came in matters of a tidy room, but his pathetic excuses and bemused expressions were enough to forgive him.

"YAY! Ok deal!" He darted away from the closet and headed to his bed where he fell down into its soft embrace. But something didn't seem quite right; something was missing to make it not just soft but super comfy! But what?

"Hey Sora, the bathroom is here." Roxas poked his head around the side of a door located to the right side of the room. "I'm going to put some of my stuff in, like my tooth brush. If you do actually find yours in that mess I think it'd be a good idea to put it in here too so you don't sleep on it or something." He disappeared behind the door.

"Aha!" The brunette exclaimed, happy he had discovered what would make his bed not just soft but super comfy. Sora rolled onto the floor and crawled towards his friend's bed directly across from his own bed against the opposite wall. He peered up over the top of the mattress from his position kneeling on the floor and reached a hand up to quietly take the white fluffy pillow. That's what was missing. Sora returned silently to his own bed and lay back with his head on the pillow. Super comfy!

Roxas reappeared from the bathroom, eyes immediately fixing on the half asleep form of his friend. And was that…his favourite pillow? The one his mum got him for his birthday? Was that THE fluffy white pillow? HIS fluffy white pillow?! Cerulean eyes shifted over towards his bed then back towards Sora. Yes, that was his pillow.

The blond carefully closed the bathroom door behind him to not make a sound. He crept forward slowly step by step, each as silent as the last. _OW! _Did Sora have to leave his toothbrush on the floor of all places? Inwardly cursing, he continued his deadly assassination attempt with his utter silence and stopped just as he reached the side of the bed. Sure enough, the brunette still had his eyes shut tight with a faint smile gracing his lips. One. Two. Three-

"AH! ROX NU!" Roxas' hands descended down onto his friends sides to tickle him, knowing full well where his weak spot was. "NO! TORTURE!" Sora squirmed and writhed as he felt his arms being helplessly pinned to the bed by knees, only then becoming aware of the boy positioned over him. "ROX IT TICKLES! BAH!"

"Well duh Sora, I am tickling you!" He laughed and continued his cruel torture by running his fingers just under the brunette's shirt to better attack his sides. The loud protests had become more of a mixture of laughing and screaming much to Roxas' amusement. Winning is good.

"Whoa, erm not interrupting am I?"

Both boys looked towards the door they had forgotten to properly shut to see the grinning face of Demyx. He had obviously gotten the wrong idea here.

"HEY! It's not what it looks like!" Sora squealed as he tried to pry himself from beneath the blond. Roxas was heavier than looked. Either that, or Sora was AS weak as he looked.

"Hi Demyx. I was just torturing Sora for stealing my favourite pillow." He pushed himself off of his friend and sat on the edge of the bed. Sora propped himself up on his elbows and grinned towards Demyx.

"I'm sooooo hungry. Where can I get some foods damnit?!" He patted his stomach with his hand and nudged Roxas in the back before once more casting his gaze to the man at the door who was still grinning. Did he ever not grin?

Demyx pushed the door fully open and took a step into the room. "Lucky for you my friends, I happen to know a place with food!" When he had received the title of friend, Roxas wasn't sure, but at the same time he didn't mind.

"YAY! LET'S GO NOW!" Sora sprung from the bed, dragging Roxas behind him by the arm and grabbing Demyx by the wrist on the way out of the dorm room. The blond only had just enough time to grab the dorm room key from the desk as he was politely escorted into the hallway. A Sora without food was not a pretty sight to behold, infact it was rather scary. Thus Roxas thought it was a good idea to eat. Besides, he was starting to feel hungry himself.

Demyx pulled his arm away from Sora's clutches and pointed down the hallway towards his room. "Do you guys mind if I bring my room mate? I'm pretty sure he'll be hungry by now."

"Sure I don't mind at all." Roxas nodded his agreement to Sora's words.

Needing no more encouragement, Demyx beckoned his two new friends down the hall way after him to stop outside of door number 9. The taller blond pushed it open and peered around the side looking for his room mate. And sure enough, there he was, sitting on his bed with pen and paper in hand. "Zexion, we're going to get food, coming?"

"We're?" Came the quiet reply.

"Yeah, my two new friends. Come with us and I'll introduce you." Demyx stepped away from the door and pulled it shut before turning back towards the other two boys. "Just give him a minute, he always takes ages." Again, he grinned.

A few minutes later the one referred to as Zexion appeared in the doorway clad in black and black only. Even his eyes were lined with black. Yet Roxas couldn't help but note what an odd color of hair he had. Blue to match his striking eyes, or eye… seeing as one was blocked from sight due to his hair.

"OK! Let's go!" Demyx chimed and lead the way out.

XXX

It had been a cold 10 minute walk from the campus to the café. At least it wasn't far. A strong scent of coffee hit Sora in the face as he entered behind Demyx and Zexion. Sora and coffee was never a good mix in Roxas' opinion and he cringed at the thought. The boy was hyper enough thank you. The blonde's eyes travelled over to this chocolate haired friend whose face seemed to light up at the smell of the drink. _Uh Oh. _

Demyx lead them all to a table by the window in the far corner, or his table as he liked to call it. He sat down at the side of the window and Zexion took his seat at the boy's side. Sora and Roxas sat opposite, Sora opting to be by the glass so he could stare out at the busy street.

After a few moments of fidgeting and getting comfy, Demyx stood and slid past his blunette friend. "What does everyone want, I'll go order." He offered with a smile and waited patiently for replies.

The brunette by the window seemed to ponder this carefully and glanced up towards the menu boards around the walls. So many choices, oh so many. What to choose? It all sounded so nice! His eyes scanned everything and fell upon aqua? Sora stared into the intense aqua orbs peering from behind long silver bangs. It took a moment to register that those stunning eyes were locked onto his own, not blinking. Despite his efforts the brunette found it near impossible to look away from that solemn gaze, it was unlike any look anyone had ever cast his way. And it was coming from a male. Sora found himself lost within those eyes and thinking of the sea back home that they reminded him of. But his thoughts cut short as a hand waved in front of his face.

"Earth to Sora! I asked what you wanted. HELLO?" Demyx prodded the chocolate haired boy on his nose which eventually earned him the attention he desired.

"Oh, sorry. Can I have...CAKE?" Sora grinned up towards the taller blond.

"Cake? You complained about being hungry and all you want is cake?" came the reply.

Roxas laughed and nudged his friend in the arm before moving to stand up next to Demyx. "He wants more than one. I'll come with you to order."

"Oki then. Same as always Zexion?" the blue haired male just gave a nod.

"OH ROX! Get me a coffee too please!" Sora clasped his hands together and leant towards the shorter blond almost pleading.

"Coffee? No way! You'll be up all night."

Demyx coughed before snickering. Apparently he still had the wrong idea from earlier and what Roxas had said just confirmed his suspicion. The two blonds disappeared to go order their food.

Sora gave a quick glance over towards the silver haired male and felt a strange sense of disappointment at the fact he was no longer looking. Those aqua eyes were cast down upon what looked like a pad of paper. And from what Sora could see, he appeared to be writing something.

"So, Zexy, can I call you Zexy?" Turning his attention back to the blunette, the brunette beamed and rested his chin on the back of his hands that sat on the table before him. His reply was nothing more than an arched eyebrow and slight look of annoyance.

"Ok, how about just Zex then? And can I call Demyx, Dem? Or Demy?" Sora tried again.

"Zex is fine...and I don't think Demyx cares what you call him to be honest." Zexion's expression eased up somewhat as the two blonds returned with drinks in hand. Roxas placed the coffee down in front of Sora who immediately began to pour sachet after sachet of sugar into the mug.

"Whoa, no more Sora. The cake has enough sugar in." He groaned when the brunette added the ninth sachet and sat back down next to him with his own strawberry smoothie. He wasn't going to get sleep tonight with that much glucose in him. Which also meant Roxas would not get any sleep either.

"Speaking of cake, where is it?" Sora eyed the blond suspiciously and frowned.

"Don't worry, it's coming. No need to gnaw on my hand or anything."

Demyx flopped down next to Zexion, handing the boy his vanilla milkshake while sipping at his own chocolate one through three straws. Zexion nodded his thanks and returned to his former silence.

"Hey Demyx, Zex said I could call you Demy, so I am going to call you Demy, Ok?" Sora questioned as he took his first sip of sugar goodness before squirming at its complete hotness. Both blonds laughed at him and the scrunched up face he pulled along with the twitchy eye. Roxas briefly remembered his first impression of Demyx being one of those creepy drug addict students with the huge creepy grins minus the twitchy eye and now thought that Sora was more suited to the criteria.

"Sure! Axel calls me that anyway." The taller blond stated and leant back into his seat.

Roxas idly pushed his glass back and forth across the table between both of his hands, having not yet tasted his drink. Curiosity getting the better of him, he had to ask. "Who's Axel?"

"He is in the room next to me and Zexion, room eight. He is also studying the same as me and is my oldest friend." Demyx began poking at his chocolate milkshake with one of his three straws as he answered.

Sora asked the next question before Roxas got the chance. "What do you study?"

"Why music of course! I play guitar, mainly electric and I rock at it!" Demyx's creepy grin returned to his face but changed to more of an overjoyed smile as a girl with short brown hair flicked up at the ends laid a plate before him. She smiled back at him.

"THANKS SELPHIE!"

"NO PROB DEMYX!" Selphie chimed back as she placed more plates onto the table. "Zexion, you seriously have to have more than a milkshake I am worried you will fade away and me and Demyx will cry!"

Zexion glanced up from his milkshake and rolled his eyes. "I'm not hungry."

Selphie shook her head and mumbled to herself as she returned to the back of the café.

"OH I LOVE YOU ROX!" Sora screeched as he looked down at his two cakes both covered in chocolate and icing. So excited over the amount of sugar he was about to consume, he didn't notice the silver haired male was looking at him again and glancing back down to his paper.

It took Sora barely anytime at all to finish both cakes, half of Roxas' sandwich, exactly six and a half of Demyx's fries and his coffee. Zexion just stared on in total awe. Where the hell did the midget put it all? There was hardly an ounce of fat on him!

"Mmm that is the best cake EVER!" the brunette twitched in his seat as the sugar kicked in. Yep. No doubt about it now, Roxas would get no sleep.

Demyx's eyes travelled up from his new friends and over towards the door. Without warning he jumped to his feet and pranced in that general direction.

"Erm…" Roxas glanced back over his shoulder to look at what got the taller blond so excited. Oh. Demyx was clung onto the arm of what Roxas believed to be the oddest looking male he had seen in his life. Now Sora had gravity defying hair, but this other guy won hands down! How the hell did it stay like that? Is that red natural? And his eyes.

Demyx dragged the red head over towards their table and was practically jumping on the spot. He hadn't had sugar and he was as bad as Sora!

"HEY GUYS! This is Axel, my bestest friend for like, EVER!" he pointed towards the one he called Axel while remaining attached to his arm. "And Axel! These are our new friends!" Demyx pointed towards the two said friends. "The one who is twitching and fighting back a serious sugar rush is Sora, and the blond who has been playing with his smoothie for the past half hour without actually tasting it is Roxas. They are room mates!" Demyx let go of his best friend and returned to his seat by Zexion.

Axel's lips curled at the sides into an obvious smirk as he regarded the two and sat down next to Roxas, noting the small blond was still staring at him. He casually extended an arm along the back of the seat behind said blond and picked up the yet to be touched strawberry smoothie.

And his eyes. Roxas didn't know exactly how long he had been staring but it was hard to look away from the amazing green depths. He watched as Axel's pale lips touched the edge of the pink filled glass and-

"OI! That's my smoothie!"

"And?" Axel retorted, locking his oh so green eyes onto the oh so blue ones that continued to stare. After a few moments of no answer while the blond didn't blink, the red head decided to ask again. "And….?"

Snapping out of his daze, Roxas thought up a genius reply. "And…you should have asked before having some…"

The smirk returned to Axel's lips. "Sorry kid, it hadn't been touched and I didn't think you'd notice while staring at me so hard."

Sora glanced between the two and noticed the slight pink flush that stained his friend's cheeks. "OH ROX! You're blushing! I've only seen you blush like, ONCE BEFORE!"

If there was ever a time Roxas wanted to kill the brunette, it was now.

"WOAH! When the hell did it get to four o'clock?" Thank you Demyx for changing the subject.

"That would be why I am here. You'd be late for work if I didn't drag you." Axel leant slightly closer to Roxas while talking to Demyx, apparently unintentionally.

"Where do you work Demy?" Sora looked over to the taller blond having forgotten about his former outburst.

"Me AND Axel work at a music store in town. We both took the afternoon shift today."

Sora nodded to his words before looking back to Axel who had stood up.

"So we better get going Demy or we'll be late again. I have my car with me so I can give you guys a lift back to campus if you like?" The red head looked more towards Roxas than the others, awaiting a reply.

"YAY!" Sora crawled over the blond sat beside him and moved to stand by Axel. "Come on Rox! Come on Zexy!" Zexion frowned at the use of his name.

XXX

Demyx pounced into the passenger seat of Axel's car while Zexion sat behind him, Sora bounced on the spot in the middle and Roxas sat behind the driver's seat. The red head however had told them to go before him as he needed to talk to someone first. If Sora had have waited, he would have seen the person who Axel was speaking with was the silver haired guy with the incredible aqua eyes. But at the mention of the car, the brunette was far too hyped up on sugar to stay still.

"OK, we can go." Axel got into the drivers seat and shoved the key into the ignition. "Still on for tomorrow guys? We can drag the newbie's with."

Zexion nodded while Demyx decided to voice his excitement. "HELL YEH! They have to come; they are officially our friends now I have decided!"

"Gee, thanks." Roxas glanced into the mirror up front of the car only to see Axel was already looking at him through it. Fighting the oncoming blush, he turned to look at the other blond sat in the passenger's seat. "Where are we going?"

"Why, to the mall of course! It's our friend's birthday next week and we have to get him something fun." Demyx grinned. "His name is Riku and he is Axel's room mate."

Sora grinned to match Demyx. "OH sounds fun! I can't wait!"

Hopefully the brunette would calm down later and let Roxas sleep so that he may actually be awake for tomorrow's trip to the mall. Somehow, he didn't think sleep would be an option.

XXX

Axel drove his new friends plus Zexion back to campus and shoed them from his car. He and Demyx were already ten minutes late for work just like yesterday. And that's never a good thing. "See you guys later. And Roxas..I believe I owe you a smoothie." Axel gave a quick wink in the blond's direction hoping to provoke the same blush as earlier and smacked Demyx in the back of the head who was currently hanging out of the window waving his goodbyes. Sora in turn waved madly.

As Axel drove away, Roxas couldn't help but think about how annoying Sora would be once he calmed down from the sugar rush. A more sane Sora would question him about why he blushed and why he was blushing now. And of course, he would already know the answer.

. tada, chapter 2!

Sora: "I WANNA SEE MORE RIKU!"

Riku:" I WANNA SEE MORE ME TOO!"

Axel: "I want some lemony me and Roxas goodness NOW!"

Roxas: "I want… Ice cream?"

Me:"Sora, you'll see more Riku if you are patient! Riku, go look in the mirror. Axel I agree. Roxas, don't we all?!"

Next Chapter: Mall fun and shopping for Riku's birthday!

Cookies please? hopeful smile 


	3. Loser kisses Axel

Disclaimer: Well, I still don't own Kingdom Hearts OR Final Fantasy.. damn this sucks :( better luck next week I suppose!

Warning: Same as before!

Notes n' stuffs: I.Hate.Homework. And Sora like DDR!

-Destiny University-

-3: Loser kisses Axel-

Bright morning rays of sunlight peered through the drawn curtains and bought Roxas from his sleep. With a low groan he sat up in his bed and glanced over to the sleeping form of Sora on the opposite side of the room. Oh yeah, that's right. After they arrived home the brunette had pranced from one bed to the other and bounced over the floor spacing between, the sugar still coursing it's way though his veins. Much to Roxas' annoyance, Sora hadn't calmed down for hours and as expected he hadn't got to sleep until late. Very late. The brunette had questioned him on many things during the night, mostly about the affect the red-head Axel appeared to have on him and if it were possible to milk an ostrich. The first question was answered with a prompt 'shut the hell up' and the second...well Roxas didn't want to think about why his friend had even thought of that.

The clock on the table by the side of his bed blinked nine-forty five, fifteen minutes before his alarm was set to go off. A malicious smirk took the blonds lips as a plan formed in his head. He picked up the clock as he got out of bed and made his way across the room to stand by his friend's bed. Roxas placed the time-telling device on the pillow at the side of the brunette's head and disappeared into the bathroom hoping the shower would wake him up. Demyx would be here at eleven.

_BLEEPBLEEPBLEEPBLEEP-_

"BWAHH! NO! DON'T HURT ME I HAVE A WIFE AND...oh..." Sora glanced down at the clock at his side as he sat upright in bed. Roxas' clock. He frowned and scanned the room for his friend. "Roxas?" No reply.

The brunette pushed out of bed and took another look at the clock. Ten. An hour before Demyx would be dragging them out to the mall. Sora stomped into the bathroom to run into Roxas who had just finished tying a towel about his waist.

"You.."

"Me..?" Roxas grinned and rested his hands on his hips. Apparently Sora had fallen asleep in his boxers last night after the sugar rush.

"Yeah YOU! That was mean Rox!"

The blond raised an eyebrow with a vague look of thought that changed to confusion, pretending he hadn't the faintest idea of what his friend was talking about. Sora didn't buy it. He lunged out at Roxas who jumped out of the way and darted out of the bathroom door with the brunette close behind only to be pounced on and brought to the floor with the full force of Sora.

"Whoa, I had Rox down as being the dominant one!" Demyx peered around the side of the door with a grin. Both boys looked up from their position on the floor, Roxas in his towel gazing up past the brunette on top of him who was still in naught but his boxers. A moment of recognition passed before Sora jumped to his feet with flush features and held out a hand to this friend who took it and pulled himself up to his feet.

"I'm not gay Demyx; you just have a habit of coming in at the wrong time..And I thought I locked the door!" Sora said sheepishly as he tried to hide his blush.

"It's barely past ten, what're you doing here?" Roxas adjusted his towel and glanced over to the taller blond in the doorway.

"Just a wake up call, but looks to me like you're both up already." And with that he disappeared and let the door close as he left.

The brunette glanced to the blond who looked back. Another moment passed before Sora bolted into the bathroom and locked the door behind him before Roxas could chase him in. Victory! The shower was his.

XXX

Demyx hung out of the back window of Axel's car and waved in greeting to his two new friends who were heading in his direction. Zexion and Axel were sat up front waiting patiently and having a random conversation about music as the two approached and got in next to Demyx. Sora sat to his left and Roxas sat to his right.

"Ready for take off Captain Axel!" The taller blond mock saluted as the red-head glanced back over his shoulder with an arched brow and slight smirk.

"Right, ok." Axel turned a little to look to Sora, and then to Roxas who was sat behind him. "G'morning" he offered with a soft smile.

"Morning captain Axel!" the brunette flashed a grin to the man and followed suit with the same salute as Demyx.

"Hey.." Roxas refused to meet his gaze and mindlessly watched his hands. He wasn't exactly sure why he felt uneasy looking at the man. If uneasy was the right word.

Sora greeted Zexion who replied quietly and said good morning to the smaller blond who returned the favour. And with that, Axel started up the car and headed towards the mall.

XXX

"Ok, so where are we going first?" Zexion asked as he peered out into the vast crowded building before him in slight annoyance. Shopping was never his thing. Axel looked thoughtful for the briefest moment before draping an arm around Demyx's shoulders and leaning on him before answering.

"I think first stop should be breakfast. Riku woke me late and I never got the chance to eat." the red-head stated in a matter of fact tone as he placed more of his weight onto his friend.

"Riku, your room mate. That's the guy we're here for today right?" Sora gazed up at Axel then looked towards Demyx who appeared surprisingly ok with acting as a leaning post.

"Yup. That's the one. But breakfast first." Everyone nodded to that and followed the fiery man who seemed to already know where they were going to eat. Roxas found himself staring and quickly pried his eyes away to look at Sora instead.

"No coffee today. Classes start tomorrow and I want sleep before then." the blond warned as they entered a brightly colored cafe. The walls were a vibrant red with silver wall hangings and decorations, everything else seemed to follow suit or be pink. Roxas noted how odd it all looked but decided not to say anything.

"You guys like waffles right?" Axel looked more towards the small blond than anyone. Waffles? Did Roxas hear right?

"Waffles?" He smiled brightly and nodded his head. "Yeah waffles are my favourite thing for breakfast."

Sora grinned and nodded too. Anything edible sounded heavenly to him most of the time. Waffles were just a bonus.

Axel gave his own smile and headed over towards Zexion and Demyx who had already chosen where to sit near the back. After a few moments of watching the small brunette fidget and get comfortable next to the wall, everyone exchanged looks of confusion before looking at the red-head.

"I'll go order?" Axel asked, noticing all eyes on him. Upon receiving all out nods he grabbed Zexion by the arm and dragged him away towards the counter at the far end.

"So what are you guys going to get that Riku guy for his birthday?" Sora questioned with his eyes set on Demyx directly opposite him. "Do you know yet?"

The tall blond shook his head with his usual grin. "Riku is kinda weird I suppose. He likes stuff but he isn't really into anything in particular so it's hard to think what to get him."

"He likes…stuff huh?" Roxas mocked with an arched brow. After all, 'stuff' is a bit vague.

Before Demyx had a chance to answer, Sora already voiced another question. "How old is he going to be?"

"Twenty. Like Axel! I'm still nineteen, so is Zexion. How old are you guys?"

"Sora and I are both eighteen. Though we will be nineteen soon, me before him." Roxas rested his elbow on the table and leaned his chin on the upturned palm of his hand. Why was Axel taking so long dammit! Those waffles were sounding nice!

As if on queue a very syrupy waffle was placed before Roxas and next to it was a tall glass containing a pink substance. "Like I said shorty, I owe you a strawberry smoothie. Consider my debt paid." Axel sat down next to the small blond and pushed a waffle down towards Sora. Zexion returned to sitting at Demyx's side and handed him his oh so tasty breakfast. Mmm Waffles.

Roxas glanced to his side towards the red-head sitting almost too dangerously close for comfort. "Thanks…Axel." He received a smug smile and look in those green eyes that…well, kinda crept him out.

"OH! Axie! These are the best waffles ever!" Sora grinned down the table towards him.

"I thought YOU would like them, plus the extra…Extra syrup." Axel laughed and placed his arm along the back of the seat behind Roxas. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw the blond twitch. It was fun to make him do that.

XXX

"Operation- Riku's birthday present is underway!" Demyx placed both hands to his hips and stood in the most manly fashion he possibly could, which to be fair, wasn't all that manly. "Any ideas anyone? You're his room mate Axel, you MUST have an idea!"

"Hmm. Well, last time we came here, he seemed to like one of the jackets up at Hot Topic. But he looked away when he saw I was watching him. So, I'd say that would be a fair bet? Right?" Axel pointed in the direction of the shop mentioned before striking his own manly pose which could out-manly Demyx's attempt any day.

Zexion gave a light shrug only to have an arm slung over his shoulders. "OH cheer up Zexy-wexy! Riku-shopping is fun!" The blunette gave the tall blond his most deathly death-glare of doom and in return was dragged in the general direction of hot topic followed by the others.

Axel held out a black jacket adorned with zips and a few buckles here and there to show the others. After a few moments of quiet contemplation, Demyx placed a hand to his chin and tilted his head to the side. "Hmm.." his head inclined to the other side, "hmmm" then back to the original side…"HmmMmmMmmmOW!" he rubbed the back of his head which had just been violated by the red-head's hand. "I like it Ax."

Axel turned to Zexion. "Yeah, I like it too.." all eyebrows rose in shock that he had voiced an opinion. He had an opinion?!

"Ouch! It's pricey…" Demyx pointed towards the price tag before poking at it a few times. Perhaps poking it would make the price drop? ..Oh, apparently not.

"Well, I know I've never met this Riku before, but I wanna put some money towards it too! He's a friend to you guys so I'm happy too." Sora smiled as he edged closer to Axel. The red-head gave a quizzical look at the seemingly random act of kindness.

"In that case, I will too." All heads turned to Roxas then back to Sora.

"WOO! Then we should have enough!" Demyx clung onto Zexion's arm and grinned down towards the two shorter boys. "Let's get it now then go to the arcade!"

After collecting money from each person, Axel ventured forth to buy the jacket while everyone else headed over to the arcade much to Sora's excitement. He liked arcades. They had… DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!

Roxas seemed to pick up on the joy behind the grin and frowned. Uh oh. Sora plus syrup plus DDR equals a sight to behold. A coffee-sugar high was bad enough.

"YES!" Sora pumped his arm in the air a few times before pouncing over to the perfect and waiting DDR machine. Demyx stepped up next to him with a grin of his own. In his opinion, he owned DDR!

"Hey Sora, how about a friendly competition?"

Sora looked up at the mention of his name, a sly smirk forming on his lips. Oh how he loved competition… "Ok! Loser has to… erm…" the brunette glanced around seeking some form of appropriate forfeit.

"Loser has to kiss Axel!" Demyx chimed, already bouncing on the spot in anticipation of the upcoming show of skill.

Both Sora and Roxas' eyes almost popped right out of their sockets. Did he hear right? "Has to WHAT?!" the small blond asked, a very faint blush playing his cheeks.

"Loser..has.to.kiss.Axel." he stated again, trying to make it sound simpler despite saying the same as before.

"O..k..DEAL!" Sora extended his hand out which was promptly taken and shook in agreement by Demyx. No way could he lose now!

Shifting uncomfortably on his feet, Roxas leant back against a near wall and was joined by Zexion to his side. The red-head appeared at his other side, taking up the same pose of leaning. "What's going on?"

"Demyx challenged Sora to DDR. Loser has to kiss you." Zexion mentioned without a hint of emotion.

Axel seemed amused by this, very amused. His emerald eyes shone down towards the bright blue of Roxas' causing his cheeks to further redden. Why couldn't he stop that damn blush every time the red-head looked at him?

"Ok Sora, you pick the song." Demyx motioned towards the screen displaying many choices. It took the brunette hardly any time at all to decide, it was almost as if he already knew the entire play list. Maybe he did?

Demyx had selected the difficulty and thought it would be fun to start on easy and make it harder until Sora royally screwed up. That was the plan.

The three non-participating boys watched on as the two teens stepped perfectly in rhythm, not a step out. They both moved left, they both moved right and jumped at the same time. Axel began to ponder upon how Roxas should be up there competing. He certainly didn't mind watching the short blond dance. Hopefully he would have lost too.

Zexion had grown mildly bored as they moved closer to the end of the first stage and wondered off to play Time Crisis or House of the Dead, he didn't mind which, as long as it had guns!

The difficulty had been raised and both Sora and Demyx still moved in perfect rhythm with each other and the machine, neither of them yet having missed a step. Roxas knew Sora was good, but didn't remember him being this good and damn Demyx was just as amazing. Axel wore a smug expression, perhaps still imaging the outcome if the smaller blond had have played and lost.

"Hey Axel, who do you think is going to win?"

Axel glanced down towards Roxas, meeting his gaze. "I'm not sure. Demyx has never lost, but by the looks of it, neither has Sora." He gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"He used to go to the arcade a lot back home, but I didn't always go with him. I never knew he was this good."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see then yeah? I think one of them will want to miss a step soon…I mean, who would pass up a chance of kissing me?" Axel locked his eyes onto the blue ones staring back and pointed towards himself.

Roxas felt the recently all too familiar feeling of a blush grace his cheeks. And obviously, the red-head had noticed. "Y'know Roxas…you don't have to lose at DDR to kiss me…" he spoke with a serious expression and half lidded eyes.

A moment of recognition passed before it registered what he had just heard. "That's nice, but I have no intention or desire of kissing you." And with that, the blond turned his attention back towards his two dancing friends.

"Don't trip Sora!" Demyx mocked as they reached the hardest level. In his mind, he couldn't lose, not to the likes of the short brunette beside him.

"Not before you Demy!" Sora retorted as their personal final started up. No way could he lose now. "I'll kiss the person who can beat me at DDR!"

"Then you better get ready to kiss Axel AND me!" Demyx laughed as he jumped in time with boy at his side. Just this stage to go!

Roxas glanced down to this watch. They had been dancing for almost twenty minutes. What the hell?

"AH NO NO! NO!" the last stage ended and the results popped up on screen. "I NEVER LOSE!"

Sora grinned up towards the pouting Demyx. "You just did! Go do your forfeit damnit!"

Axel laughed and pushed away from the wall, holding his arms out towards his friend. "Bring it, Demy." Was it just Roxas, or did the red-head seem perfectly ok with the forfeit?

Demyx hoped down from the DDR stage and paced over the small distance towards Axel to be immediately pulled into his embrace. "I knew you'd lose."

The blond frowned and lightly punched the red-head in the arm. "Oi, it was a one off."

"Sure it was." Axel closed the gap between him and his friend by gently pressing his lips to the others in a soft kiss. Roxas stared and felt the burning in his cheeks again. But what was this new feeling? Was it…jealousy? What ever the new and somewhat unpleasant sensation was, it got worse as Demyx's back hit the wall with Axel pressed harshly against him, lips still locked to the blond he had pinned.

"Sora won then?" Zexion appeared next to Roxas and also looked on at the public display before him. "Don't warp their fragile minds." The blunette leant back against the bar on the DDR machine and cast his glance in another direction. Roxas could have sworn he saw an emotion pass in those down cast blue eyes but was snatched from his thought as a smirking Axel caught his gaze. The red-head stepped away from Demyx and leant back against the wall once more.

"Erm, good thing I won." Sora rocked back and forth on his feet with his hands clasped behind him. The thought of losing and having Axel pin him to the wall seemed…strangely not as weird as it would have usually.

"I don't know… I think it would have been equally as fun if you lost." Axel snickered and was nudged in the arm by Demyx. "Oh shut up Demy, you know I love you too."

Demyx grinned and walked over to Zexion, linking his arm within his. "Ok everyone, classes start tomorrow, we should head back."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Riku: Where the f am i?

Axel: Sorry Riku, I'm just such a studly muffin, they all want me. –flexes his non-existent muscles-

Sora: Erm, I want Riku actually.

Riku: HA! In your face Axel!

Axel: Yes please.

Roxas: o.O

Riku: ….

Sora: Can you milk an ostrich?

Me: ….

-Riku looks at Roxas-

Riku: Hey Roxas, wanna make out?

Roxas: Yeah sure.

-Riku and Roxas start up an incredibly HAWT make out session-  
-Grabs camera and films-

Sora and Axel: … O.O'

Sora: .

Axel: .

Sora: Wanna.. make out too?

Axel: Eh, sure.

-Has a nose bleed from all the hawt yaoi loving and dies from loss of blood-

ANYWAYYYY Next chapter!—Classes start XD and Riku finally appears again –insert twilight zone music here for absolutely no reason-

-insert cookies here-


	4. Caffiene, Sugar and Cream

Disclaimer: So like, still no ownage of Kingdom Hearts or the characters etc. sigh

Warning: Hotdogs!

Notes n' stuffs: SORREH for taking long. Damn you finals and such. But I managed to get it done eventually J. Thankies for your reviews/comments they make me laugh XD

I still hate homework XD. In other news, i did not die from the loss of blood via the former nosebleed from the bishie lovin'. Thank you Shadowtailmon for your concern on my life -sniffles- ALAS i live! The doctors stole some of Axel's blood and pumped it into me. :) I also agree with Jequila, indeed Roxy wants Axel's hawt bodeh:p

-Destiny University-

-4: Caffeine, Sugar and Cream-

Cerulean eyes fluttered open to stare up at the plain, shadowy ceiling above through half lids. It was still fairly dark out, but wasn't it Roxas' alarm that had woken the brunette? Sora turned his head to the side against his pillow to observe the still and almost lifeless form of his best friend. The alarm hadn't disturbed him? Roxas usually always got up first. Shifting his gaze to the digital clock on the stand by the blond's bed, Sora could see the little red numbers blinking six-thirty much to his confusion. So what the hell had woken him? His pillow began to vibrate lightly and being one not to believe in such things as vibrating pillows, he reached beneath it to fish out his cell phone. _1 New Message. _Sora opened his message and immediately knew who had sent it.

_Sora hunny! You haven't phoned me yet. I'm getting worried. I thought you would call me on the first day but here I am still waiting. I know I brought you up better than to keep your mother worried young man. How are you and Roxas doing? I want to know everything. Call me SOON. Lots of love- Mom. _

Sora inwardly groaned and sent back a short reply stating he would call her after his first day of lessons. Once his cell phone was placed back under his pillow he rolled over and fell back into a peaceful sleep for the remaining time he had left. Besides, it was Roxas' job to wake him.

The blond rolled over and hit the button on top of his clock to hault it's irritating wake up call. Seven-thirty. Time to get up. He sat up and placed his legs over the edge of his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes with a quiet yawn before pushing himself up to his feet. He had never been much of a morning person, but atleast he was better at it than his brunette friend.

Roxas stalked into the bathroom closing the door behind him and leant into the shower to start up the water before returning back into the other room to find his towel. Once he had completed his mission he stepped into the shower and stood under the now hot running water, loving the tingling sensation it left on his skin made cold from the frigid morning air. Roxas loved showers but unfortunately class started at nine so he didn't have the time to stand under the water all morning as he would have liked too. He still had to wake up Sora, drag him out of bed and fit in breakfast.

With a loud groan of disproval Sora rolled over to look up at the familiar face of Roxas. He must have just finished his shower which would explain the lack of clothing and the addition of a white towel about his waist. The brunette found himself idly wondering if he had remembered to lock their door last night to keep out unwanted morning visitors such as Demyx who had a habit of picking bad times to show up. Sora was stolen from his thoughts as he felt something land abruptly on his head and covering his face. He moved his hands up to feel the material and realized that it was in fact a towel. Wait, this wasn't Roxas' towel was it? He hadn't decided to get naked had he? Swallowing hard, he pulled the material that had been obscuring his view from his face to see the blond boy was indeed still wearing it. Sora glanced down to his own blue towel in his hands.

"Thanks Rox." he sighed and crawled out of bed before clawing his way over to the bathroom and to the shower. Roxas pulled out some clothes from his closet, got dressed and checked on what he may need for his first class. Today wouldn't be such a bad day as it appeared he and Sora only had one class in the morning that finished mid day. The rest of the day they had free to study and do as they please.

"Well that woke me up..." Sora skulked out of the bathroom in his blue towel and began to mumble something about how cold water and winter mornings were never a good mix. Roxas however, paid him no attention and simply waited for him to be ready to go down to the dining hall for breakfast.

XXX

"SORA! ROXAS! HEY! COME SIT WITH US!" Demyx waved his hands madly and almost jumped out of his seat in sheer excitement as the two boys entered the hall. It was eight-thirty by the time they arrived due to Sora's 'what to wear' escapade that took a little longer than expected. Both noticed the incredibly enthusiastic blond and wondered how the hell he managed to have that much energy at such early hours of the morning. None the less, Roxas and Sora got their breakfast and sat at the table with Demyx and Axel.

"Where is Zexion?" Sora managed as he took a bite into his bagel. He was remotely disappointed in the lack of waffles but was slightly happier at the sight of bagels.

"His class starts now so you just missed him and Riku." Demyx rocked back and forth on his chair not noticing the annoyed looks he was getting from Axel next to him.

"Oh, ok then." the brunette replied, satisfied with his answer. He casually reached out and took a sip of Roxas' orange juice.

The blond didn't seem to mind. Roxas yawned and rested his head into his folded arms on the table. He never was too hungry in the morning unlike Sora who could eat the moment he opened his eyes.

"What time do your classes start?" came the muffled question from the mass of messy blond hair.

Axel eyed the obviously still tired boy with a fond smile before answering. "First class is ten until twelve, then an hour lunch break. Into the next class at one and finished at three. Not bad at all considering it's music practical first followed by theory in the afternoon."

"Not bad at all Ax! We can rock all morning!" Demyx added while munching on his breakfast.

Roxas propped his head up with one hand and glanced at the two males opposite with faint amusement. "Yeah, that sounds ok."

"What about you Roxy? What time are your classes?" The red head took up the small blond's glass of orange juice and took a sip while observing the boys face for those signs of annoyance he had grown so fond of.

"Do you always take people's drinks without warning?" Roxas glared at the man sitting opposite him and took back his glass of orange. This only earned him that devious smirk from the red head he had grown so weary of.

"No, only yours." Axel stated bluntly and leant back on his chair with a smug expression.

Sora found this as his chance to speak. "Me and Rox have drama practical at nine and finish at twelve. It's great, that's all we have today." He finished his bagel and eyed the blond's glass of orange juice.

"Really? You guys should come up to our music room when you finish so you can hear my godly guitar playing. It really is something to behold." Demyx nodded to his words. "We usually stay in there after class for a while before having lunch."

Roxas turned his attention to Demyx with a light smile. "Yeah that sounds good. What room is it?"

"I'll come grab you after your class. Wait for me ok? I'll be down in like… five minutes after you finish." Demyx looked thoughtful for a minute then grinned at the two boys sitting opposite him.

"Sorry Demy but I have to go into town to get a few books after class but I'll come next time ok?" Being the genius he was at times, Sora had forgotten to pick up his books when he arrived unlike Roxas who had them weeks previous. It looked pretty cold outside this morning but that did little to phase the brunette.

"Ok Sora, no problem. I'll come get Roxas after class then."

Axel eyed Roxas from across the table before reaching out and yanking the blond's hand towards his own chest and tapping the watch strapped to the thin wrist attached to said hand. "You have four minutes to get to class." The red head released his grip and leant back once more.

After a few brief moments of realization, Roxas shook his head and turned to his brunette friend who appeared to have just finished his glass of orange juice. "Sora, we better get to class now. Wouldn't look good to be late on our first day."

"Wow that went quick. Ok Roxy lets go!" Sora bound to his feet and had already begun to drag the blond out by his arm, despite his lack of protest. Roxas saw no need to argue and so allowed himself to be lead into the hallway and en route for their first class.

XXX

"Pssst, hey Roxas…I think Mr.Xigbar is bipolar." Sora leant closer to his friend to whisper. They had been in the class for around ten minutes and their drama teacher, Xigbar had expressed more emotions than most thought possible in such a short space of time, not to mention these were all expressed during an explanation of what they would be doing in class today.

"And the eye-patch is weird. Do you think he really hurt his eye, or is it some kind of crazy drama…thing." Sora continued as he eyed his new teacher.

"I doubt he'd wear if for no reason…" Roxas turned his attention back to Xigbar who had just finished explaining the dynamics of today's class. It would be a simple exercise, just to get to know each other first before trying a few scenes picked at random. Sora was immediately taken with the idea and took his seat next to Roxas in the circle of chairs.

It was now that it was clear to see the class wasn't actually very big; ten students in total. Xigbar took a seat within the circle and motioned for the first person to stand and say something about themselves. A brunette female rose to her feet and clasped her hands together nervously. After a moment of silence she started. "I'm Aerith. I work in a flower shop on weekends and my favourite color is pink.." She smiled softly before sitting back down. Short, yet to the point. Xigbar motioned for the next person.

"Hi, I'm Cloud." A blond male with spikes to rival Sora's stood and addressed the circle. Everyone waited for Cloud to continue but were slightly shocked when he sat back down with nothing more.

"O…k. Next." Xigbar pointed to Sora who immediately shot to his feet. 

"Hi! My name is Sora, my best friend is Roxas." He pointed to the blond at his side before continuing. "I like waffles, I like ice cream, I like coffee and erm…it's nice to meet you all!" He flashed a toothy grin and fell back to sit.

Xigbar smiled at finally seeing a lively one and nodded to Roxas who stood.

"I'm Roxas. Sora is my best friend, thought I'd say it so he doesn't attempt to bludgeon me later. I like GOOD music and that's about as much as I can think of."

The class carried on in this manner for another few minutes before they got onto doing small scenes in pairs. Naturally, Sora had bound himself to Roxas who didn't seem too bothered at the brunette teen attached to his arm. And of course it was the same brunette's idea to pick a scene from Romeo and Juliet, except he hadn't planned on having to play Juliet. Damn, that amusing plan backfired. It wasn't long before class ended and people slowly began to empty from the room. Sora scanned the room for his shoes that he removed while playing Juliet. Now where had he left them? Roxas stayed sitting on a chair and waited for his friend to put his shoes on once he had found them.

"Do you guys always do this after class? Why wasn't I invited?" Demyx gazed over from the doorway with a perverted grin. Roxas sat leant back on his chair, legs parted with Sora knelt before him, staring down as he tied his laces. An odd shade of crimson took the smaller blonds cheeks as he realized just how odd it must have looked with Sora's head at that level. The brunette however seemed oblivious to exactly what Demyx was getting at.

"You wanted to be invited to tie my laces? You're weird." The chocolate haired teen smiled sheepishly while Demyx stared in confusion. Was there someone on earth denser than him?

"Erm, sure thing Sora! Anyways, I'm here to pick up Roxy." He pointed to the other blond.

"Oh yeah, right. I'm gunna go get my books and I'll see you guys later." Sora flashed another grin as he collected his things and bolted from the room.

XXX

"Hey, Roxy." Axel waved from where he sat cross-legged on one of the tables in the music room.

Roxas let the door close behind him and took a glance around. As expected, instruments lined the walls of the large room. The centre was taken up by desks and chairs which had been moved and bunched together for reasons the blond didn't know, and quite honestly didn't care about. At the back of the room, in the corner stood a grand piano and next to it Demyx had already picked up his electric guitar and began to strike a few cords.

"Welcome to the music room Roxas. Guys, this is Roxas, Roxas this is the guys!" Demyx pointed to a tall brunette sat on a stool with his back to the piano; then a gothic looking girl near Axel who appeared to not hear and be listening to music via an MP3 player and last of all a brunette female Roxas recognised as Selphie from the café the other day.

"Ah it's you!" Selphie clung onto Roxas excitedly. "That's Leon over there and that's Paine. She is Zexion's sister."

Roxas nodded, taking in the new information. Zexion's sister? Well, she looked to be brooding as much as he did so it was believable.

Demyx motioned for the other blond to join him at the opposite side of the room and he did once Selphie dropped her vice-grip. The man who had been referred to as Leon took to his feet and waved a hand to Axel before leaving the room in silence. Well, he looked as talkative as that Cloud guy in drama class.

"Don't mind Leon, he just…doesn't talk much. Now, sit with me!" Selphie ordered and tapped the tables surface at her side. Roxas complied and got comfortable.

"Ok, I dedicate this to-" Demyx caught a death glare from Axel, "…Selphie!"

Selphie squealed and clapped her hands together still excited. Demyx would always play songs for her, yet she displayed the same shock and joy every time.

The blond musician grinned and began to play, striking each cord carefully yet with ease. It surprised Roxas at how good he was but what came next surprised him more. Axel took a seat at the piano and locked his hands together to crack his knuckles one by one. Apparently the popping sensation it caused pleased the red head as he sighed with content after the last snap. Mmm, that was a nice sound.

Axel placed his fingers lightly onto the piano keys and on cue began to hit every desired note with a soft yet harsh accuracy that left Roxas with a feeling of bewilderment. The red head's green eyes became serious and for the first time the blond teen saw another side to the drink-stealing-pervert. His eyes became fixed to the pianist and he watched as the nimble fingers danced over ebony and ivory with deadly precision. The only thing Roxas missed was the devious smirk playing Axel's lips. He knew he was being watched. That was the plan. And he liked it.

Demyx struck his last chord as the red head hit his last note causing Roxas to snap out of his trance like state and Selphie clapped madly while cheering. "WOW! I swear that was the best you've ever played! And you're always amazing anyway!"

The guitarist put down his instrument with a grin and hopped over to the female. Roxas thought briefly that the two of them on a sugar rush would be something he would have to avoid in fear they may rival Sora in annoyingness. And damn he WAS annoying.

Axel spun on his piano stool and leant back onto the keys with his elbows. The sudden loud sound caught the attention of the person it was aimed at. "Hey Roxy…" Something in his voice was unsettling, but not as much as usual Roxas noted. Only then did he realize he was still staring intently at the red head and apparently, said red head had noticed. Ah yes, that was the look he was waiting for.

"Hey…" came the vacant reply. "Erm…you're really good."

Axel pushed off and away from the piano to make his way over to the blond sat comfortably cross-legged on the desk. He placed one hand to the table's surface by Roxas' knee and leant forward towards his ear. "I'm glad you noticed…" he smirked into his whisper before inching closer to the other boy. The red head reached past taking a book from the desk behind Roxas and pushed a few steps back to notice the extremely flush features of the blond.

It was then that Roxas realized he was in fact, no longer comfortable.

XXX

Sora sat at the same place in the café Demyx had taken them all too a few days back. He had all the books he needed now and had them all laid out on the table before him while reading one. Why did he need this many books damnit?! Would this mean he would be writing a lot of essays. Sora cringed at the thought.

"Okay..bla..bla…bla….." he skimmed his finger over the page as he read the text aloud, replacing every word with a 'bla'. Why was it so boring?!

"You know…passing your course won't be easy if you study like that."

"Huh?" Sora glanced up from his book to gaze into the same aqua eyes veiled by strands of silver from the last time he was here. It seemed impossible to look away. And now, up this close…the brunette could see just how flawless his pale skin was, how shiny his hair was and how…damn good he looked in that apron. Wait…apron? Sora then realized that the man must have worked here and… did he just think about how good he looked? Must have been all that hard studying of 'bla bla bla'.

"Coffee right?...With… nine sugars?" the silver haired man inquired and inclined his head to one side. Nine sugars? Had he been watching Sora last time THAT closely? The brunette blinked and felt oddly pleased with idea of being watch by him, though he wasn't quite sure why.

"Erm.. yeah. Thanks." Sora smiled but wasn't quite prepared for the faint smile he was given in return. It was strangely nice to look at but he quickly dismissed the thought as the other man turned and left to get the incredibly sweet coffee.

"I must be spending too much time with Roxas, Demyx and Axel to be thinking like that." He laughed to himself and returned to reading. If the words weren't going in before, they certainly weren't now.

"One coffee, nine sugars." Sora glanced up again as the man spoke. He looked down to the coffee and noticed the cream on top then back up to gaze into the aqua. Well, the cream was different from last time.

"Cream too! Thanks!" he couldn't help but grin at the stranger and his random act of good judgement. Sora loved cream on his coffee, but unfortunately Roxas didn't like cream on the brunette's coffee. The sugar and caffeine was bad enough.

The silver teen nodded. "No problem." And left to attend to other customers.

Concentrating on his book was hard enough, but now Sora found himself glancing up every half a minute to see where the man was and if he was looking his way. Thanks to the caffeine, sugar and cream combination, it would be another sleepless night for poor Roxas…

Me: I want a cup of tea damnit!

-orders Riku to make tea… in an apron… just an apron.-

Riku: "This is so…degrading.."

Me: Shut up and get to work bitch or I'll make it more degrading!

-Brings in Sora in only an apron.-

Me: Now amuse me with your acts of love! XD

-Stares-

Next Chapter: Happeh birthday Riku! And Roxas is good at…..? -shifty eyes-


	5. Happy Birthday Riku

Disclaimer: Another day, another sulking realization that I do not own these characters or kingdom hearts OR Final Fantasy cry

Warnings: I know where you live . 

Notes n' stuffs: sniffles Thank you First-Doughter-of-Ipswich and PsYcHoTiC AlBiNo LuVeR your comments make meh happeh! Yus I try to make each chapter 3000 words + dunno why, I just feel I accomplish more than I do on my college essays that way XD shhh don't tell the teachers!

On to the next chapter!

-Destiny University-

-5: Happy Birthday Riku-

"Uh Rox! NO not so hard!" Demyx stopped in front of his own dorm room upon hearing the familiar sound of Sora's voice whining from inside. He couldn't help but wait and listen with his curiosity now sparked and his ear up against the wood of the door.

"Ah YES! Take it Sora!" and that voice belonged to no other than Roxas. What the HELL were they up to in HIS dorm room?! Demyx lowered his hand towards the brass knob of the door and was about to twist it open when he heard the brunette again but halted in complete shock.

"Zexy! He Is SO ROUGH! I prefer you!"

The tall blond resembled a deer in the headlights. Zexion…his room mate…the guy who barely got out two sentences a day was doing WHAT with the two slightly younger 'perverts'? Now that Demyx thought about it, the blunette never showed interest in anyone in that way or if he did, he never said anything. Was it possible he took a liking to both of his new friends? At… the same time? Demyx didn't even know he swung that way! He turned the knob quickly and pushed the door open in hope to stop or join the madness inside while shouting "I'M COMING!"

Sora stared up from where he laid on the floor with Roxas sat beside him and Zexion glanced over from his place on the edge of his bed. All three boys eyed Demyx suspiciously with arched brows. The tall blond stood in the doorway with a newfound shock as he pointed blankly in an accusing manner to the males before him. Sora and Roxas each held a console controller in hand. Demyx noted that in fact, everyone was fully clothed and they were playing… Soul Calibur 3. Wow, did he feel stupid?

"Um, Demy?" Sora asked as he saw his female fighter, Ivy die on screen via Roxas' male fighter, Kilik. "AH NOW I DIED! NU!"

Roxas laughed and put down his controller with a triumphant smirk. He had defeated Zexion and Sora with ease, damn it was TOO easy.

"What's wrong Demyx? You look like you've just seen a gay orgy or something…" the brunette stated as he dropped his own controller and sat up. Zexion nodded his greeting to the blond in the doorway who blinked a few times before edging into the room.

"Nothing, nothing." He coughed "Anyway, it's Riku's birthday and we are throwing a small surprise party in his and Axel's dorm room! Axel has taken him out to distract him and we have half an hour to set up everything and get Namine, Selphie and Leon here!"

Everyone started at him blankly before it sank in. Sora was the first to jump to the conclusion, surprisingly. "OH! Surprise party! I want to help!"

Demyx slapped him over the head lightly and laughed. "We're all helping. Zexion, go get Nami, Selphie and Leon. Sora, Roxas, come with me!"

Zexion pushed up from his bed and disappeared into the hallway on his task. The two boys on the floor rose to their feet and followed the blond out of dorm room 9 and into dorm room 8. Roxas glanced around as the door opened. The layout of the room was similar to his. One side was perfectly neat and the other was a giant mess. That must be Axel's side he noted.

It took hardly any time at all for Sora to be bouncing on one of the beds at random. "Oooo comfy. Who's bed is this?"

"That would be Riku's. I'll be right back." Demyx shot back out of the room and returned a few moments later with two bags full of what looked like party food and balloons. And was that... pin the tail on the donkey?!

Sora leapt from Riku's bed and jumped up and down in front of the food bearer. "I wanna help with food!"

Roxas quickly stepped in front of his brunette friend and shook his head. "You'll poison everyone, you do the balloons." This earned him a pout. He wasn't THAT bad of a cook was he? Sora thought over the times he had attempted to cook then took the balloons.

"Point taken." He set to work on blowing up the assorted colors of air-filled-rubbery-fun and scattered them one by one around the room. Some ended up on the floor while others laid upon Axel and Riku's beds. The idea was for a few, Sora however got carried away and the entire room ended up looking more like a child's colorful ball play pit. It was fitting for the twentieth birthday of a person he had never met before.

Roxas and Demyx worked quickly together on sorting out food and drinks, a task neither found too difficult. They had cake, biscuits, cola..wait..CAKE. Sora noticed a double chocolate birthday cake laying atop a desk. It looked so beautiful with it's chocolatey goodness covered in icing and 'Happy Birthday Riku' spelt out across the top in white. Mmm...Maybe no one would notice if he just tried a tiny bit. He extended his index finger out towards the edge and- "BLAH! I wasn't going to touch it, honest!" Sora waved his hands around in defence after Roxas slapped the potential offending finger away. He should have known better than to leave a cake in view of the chocoholic.

"How many balloons is a few to you?" the blond teen asked as he scanned the color filled room.

"Fifty-plus apparently." Sora gave a toothy grin and turned to Demyx who seemed amused by setting up 'Pin the tail on the Donkey'. The game had many memories for him of his own birthdays past where he himself would usually end up being the donkey. Good times.

It was another five minutes before everything was set up. Zexion had returned with Namine, Selphie and Leon and everyone hid with the lights off, none quite grasping the concept that having the lights off made little difference with the winter sun shining through the window. They all listened in silence as two sets of footsteps approached the door. The knob slowly turned. The door swung open and everyone jumped up and yelled "SURPRISE!" Well, everyone apart from Zexion, Leon and Sora. Both Zexion and Leon were brooding. Sora stared in awe at the man stood in the doorway. Stunning aqua eyes peered straight at him through long strands of silver and his lips displayed a faint smile which caused the small brunette to fight the urge to melt on the spot. Damn, the room got hot fast. Sora pinned the thoughts on being so close to something as beautiful as...cake and not being able to touch it yet.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIKU!" Selphie sprung forward and latched her arms around the silver haired man's neck. She was joined shortly after by a blond female of similar height who hugged Riku tightly. Sora gathered that this girl must have been Namine.

"Thanks guys, but you really didn't need to-" Riku started but was cut off by Demyx's hand in his face. The tall blond male pushed the two girls aside and clung onto his friend.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he chanted into the birthday boy's ear before letting him go once more.

After everyone had wished him a happy birthday, they all found pleasurable comfort in sitting around, talking and munching on party food. Sora had yet to speak to the man he now knew as Riku. He instead was dragged into a game of pin the tail on the unsuspecting Roxas by Axel and Demyx. The red head slowly crept up behind their target, careful to be as silent as possible when he was joined by his two accomplices. Sora edged to one side, Demyx to the other and on the count of one, two, three- all three jumped Roxas and brought him struggling to the ground.

"Axel, get off me!" He squirmed under the weight of the taller man and found it impossible to move as he was bound by the red head's minions by the wrists. The brunette laughed and increased the pressure best he could, completely oblivious to the fact that the aqua eyes were watching his every move.

"AHA!" Axel let his victory known and stared down at the frowning blond boy under him who had just acquired a new accessory of a donkey's tail. The frown softened gazing up in those emerald cat-like eyes and Roxas felt the heat in his cheeks. Blah! He was blushing again. It was becoming a bad habit! Sora and Demyx walked away laughing.

"You can get up now Axel..." The tiny blond squirmed a little before once more giving up. It seemed that his only option at present was to lay horizontal under the other male who was surprisingly heavy for his slim frame.

"I don't want to yet. Besides, you don't seem 'that' bothered." Axel sat with a knee flat to the ground either side of Roxas' waist and pressed all his of his weight down onto the thin wrists he held tight at his sides.

"If you haven't noticed, i don't really seem to have a choice."

The red head looked thoughtful for a moment then leant closer to the other boys face. "I like this game, Roxy."

Roxas narrowed his eyes and sat up when the pressure on him was lessened. "That's nice, because I don't." He pushed Axel the rest of the way off of him, stood and walked away to whine at Sora for letting such a game take place with him as the target.

"Nami! Come here, we have to get Riku's cake ready!" Selphie beckoned over her best friend to the other side of the room. It was surprisingly spacey with so many people in one dorm. Namine ran over to her brunette friend and both females began to place candles into the top of the cake; twenty to be exact. "Ah! We need a lighter or matches or something!" Selphie jumped up and down on the spot while looking for a source of fire but came up empty.

"Lighter you say?" Axel reached into his back pocket and pulled out his small fire-making device. He caught the slightly peeved looked from Roxas and just had to ask. "What's wrong Rox? I don't smoke.. if that's what you're thinking." Selphie took the lighter and lit each candle.

"Huh? Why would i care if you did?" The blond sat back on one of the beds to the side of the room trying to look disinterested. He turned his head away and gazed idly in another direction.

Axel made his way over and stood in front of said blond with his hands to his hips and a mischievous smirk. "So Roxy, how do you like my bed?"

Even with his head turned away it was easy to see the uncomfortable tint of red staining his cheeks. "Oh, this is your bed? I was hoping it was Riku's."

"Really? That's odd, seeing as you've been staring at me all night and not Riku." Axel sat down next to Roxas and leant back on his hands. "I like it when you stare at me."

The blond teen turned his head to face the red head with an expression showing he was less than impressed. "I wasn't staring at you."

"That's funny considering you were in fact staring at me."

Roxas flinched as Axel leant closer then flinched again upon feeling a hot hand against his cheek. The heated digits traced lightly over his skin before stopping beneath his chin to tilt his head up. And there were those emerald eyes again; staring into him, making him feel unable to look away as they were as captivating as ever. Roxas felt no response from his own body as his head told him to push away from Axel who wore an expression of complete seriousness and seemed lacking all his usual devious and malicious intentions. He still couldn't pull away as he watched the red head further invade his personal boundaries and bring his face merely inches from his own. Yet again Roxas could feel his cheeks burn up from more than just the others warm hands and he hated the affect the man appeared to have on him. His cerulean eyes trailed their half lidded gaze down to Axel's slightly parted lips as he found himself drawn in, no longer caring that the other male was closing the gap between them.

"Axel, quit trying to maul the poor boy."

The red head narrowed his eyes at the familiar voice and glanced towards Riku with annoyance. "He doesn't seem to mind." Roxas immediately jumped up with realization and walked away to Sora and Demyx who were currently helping Selphie and Namine with the cake.

"Aww look what you did now Riku, you scared him off."

Riku rolled his eyes and sat down next to the pyro-maniac-perv. "So that was Roxas and his friend is…Sora, right?"

"Yup." Came the short and to the point reply. Axel laid back on his bed and sighed in frustration. His perfect chance to make Roxas give in was going too well and Riku had to screw it up with his talk of mauling and such. Damn.

"HAPPY BITHDAY RIKUUUUU!" Selphie squealed, cake held within both hands as she and everyone else broke into a chorus of singing 'happy birthday'. Riku stifled an amused laugh at Zexion and Leon's lame attempts to join in before his eyes fell on Sora who appeared slightly uncomfortable as he shifted on the spot, glancing in all directions except the birthday boy's.

"Blow out the candles! OH! Make a wish!" Demyx pointed at the cake with it's twenty glowing candles. Riku took a hesitant moment before blowing them out and making his wish.

"HOORAY! Now we can eat it!" Selphie dragged Namine away with her to cut the cake.

Sora beamed with happiness as he received his chocolate covered joy from the blond female. He looked down at the icing adoring the top of his piece and noticed it was the 'Ri' part of 'Happy Birthday Riku'. His eyes scanned the room until they rested upon the silver haired birthday boy. He was sitting with Leon and seemed to be in deep conversation as he held a blue balloon between both hands. Sora thought briefly over the fact that it was him who had blown it up. The thought passed and he tasted his cake. It was…SO GOOD!

XXX

An hour had passed since most of the cake had been eaten. Namine and Selphie had returned to their dorm room for the night after again wishing Riku a very happy birthday. Leon and Zexion went next door to room nine to listen to Zexion's new CD and were followed shortly after by Demyx who had dragged Roxas with him to hear the song he was learning on his guitar. Naturally, Axel had also left to stalk the two blonds.

Riku lay silently on his bed staring up at the ceiling, not noticing that one other remained in the room with him who was just as quiet. He turned his head to the right over towards Axel's side of the room to see Sora. The brunette was knelt before the window resting his chin on the back of his hands as he stared at the setting sun from the red head's bed. His face took on a faint glow from the world beyond the glass pane; a world which he was watching so intently he appeared to be lost in it.

"You have a real sweet tooth, don't you Sora?" Riku placed a plate with the last of the cake down on the window sill next to the brunette. Sora turned his head to look at the chocolatey goodness then to the silver haired male beside him. He hadn't even heard him come over. Hell, he didn't even notice the movement on the bed as Riku knelt beside him.

"Yeh, so you noticed?" Sora eyed the cake again.

"Not many people have nine sugars with their coffee, it's a little obsessive." Riku noticed the blue, lust ridden eyes that stared down at the cake with affection and couldn't help but laugh. The eyes shot up to fix their gaze on his.

"What's funny?"

"I've never seen anyone look at chocolate with such intensity. I brought it over for you. I'd prefer you to have it, get hyper and keep your room mate up all night than Axel have it and keep me up." Riku flashed a smile which passed almost too quick to decipher. But Sora saw it. Heat invaded his cheeks as he caught the aqua stare. AH! He hoped Riku couldn't see that he was blushing. Wait, why was he blushing?

"Thanks Riku. I'll make sure Axel doesn't keep you up all night." He missed the amused smirk on the silver haired male's face due to his choice of words and poked a fork into the cake to take a bite. "Mmm…sooo gooodddd…"

Riku found himself staring at the brunette as intensely as he had been staring out of the window. He couldn't remember when watching someone eat cake felt so mesmerizing. Another piece of chocolate entered Sora's mouth before the metal of the fork slid back out over his lips with another "mmmm"

"So," Riku tried, his eyes never leaving the brunette's lips, "is cake your favourite food?"

Sora nodded in response as he finished another piece. "Yeah. So are waffles, ice cream, bagels, sweet things in general…" he trailed off when the fork re-entered his mouth yet again.

"You're studying drama, right?"

Another nod.

"Yeah and you're studying art. Demyx said."

Riku gave a nod of his own and leant the side of his head against the cool glass of the window while watching Sora finish the cake.

"You're good at blowing, Sora." 

The brunette's eyes almost popped out of his head and he almost chocked on his cake at the words. Riku noticed and couldn't fight the amused smirk playing his lips. "Demyx told me you blew up all of the balloons."

"OH! Erm, yeh I did.. heh..You're good at blowing too" Sora rubbed the back of his neck nervously, feeling a little stupid for jumping to the wrong conclusion too fast. "The candles, I mean.."

"FEAR NOT! For I hath returned!" Demyx bound into the room followed by Roxas and Axel. "It's getting late and I have work to do so I kicked Axel out, but the only way to get him out of my damn room was to kick Roxas out. SO. Here we are."

Sora glanced back over his shoulder towards the door to see a frustrated looking Roxas with an even more frustrated looking Axel who eyes were glued to the small blond beside him.

"BUT, before I go it is Riku present time!" Demyx handed Riku a gift wrapped in silver paper with a card.

The silver haired male turned to face the newcomers and sat with his back against the wall under the window. Sora also turned to sit in the same manner. 

Riku popped open the card.

_To Riku_

_Happy Birthday and all that jazz!_

_We had NO idea what to get a weirdo like you but then Axel came up with a brilliant plan! It was pretty damn pricey so you better kiss my feet. And Axel's feet, and Zexion's and Roxas' and Sora's. We all chipped in! _

_Have a super fun day with US! _

_Lots of birthday lovin' from me, Ax, Zex, Rox and So._

Riku glanced up to Demyx and laughed. "Birthday lovin'?"

"Yes. Now shut up and open your damn present!"

As told, Riku opened the silver covered present to find the jacket he saw at Hot Topic not to long ago on his outing with Axel. He looked up to see Axel bearing an almost inhumane grin. "Wow. Thanks guys but why did Sora and Roxas help get it, they only met me today." His eyes shifted between both mentioned boys.

"I know I only just met you, but I figured that if Demyx, Axel and Zexion are all so great then I was pretty sure their friend would be too. So I was happy to help, so was Roxas." Sora beamed at Riku.

"Yeah it was really no problem." Roxas added.

Before Riku had a chance to respond he was jumped by Demyx and knocked sideways on his bed next to Sora by a tight hug. "OH RIKU! I hate to leave you on your day of birth but I must write an essay! I'll make sure to say thanks to Zexy too for you. He already started his work so he stayed in the room."

Axel slowly edged away towards the door but was halted upon hearing Demyx. "Get back in here Ax and write your damn essay too!"

The blond got off of Riku and dragged the red head over to his desk to get some work done. He wished another 'happy birthday' and said goodnight to everyone before leaving to get his own work done.

Sora glanced down at the still laying figure of Riku a few inches away and was rewarded with his aqua stare. A look of realization passed through those enticing orbs before their owner sat upright and moved off of the bed to stand.

"Come on Sora." Roxas stood in the doorway and gestured for Sora to follow.

"OH ROXY! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Axel made to get up from his chair at his desk but the blond had already bolted with a "Shut the hell up Axel!"

Sora edge off of the red head's bed and walked past Riku in the direction of the door. "Happy Birthday Riku. G'night. Good night Axel." He waved receiving a wave from the essay writing perv sat at his desk.

"Thank you Sora. Good night." Riku gave a wave of his own and the brunette left the room letting the door close behind him.

"Hey Axel…"

"Hmm?" the red head turned to look at his friend and arched a brow in question.

"Ah, nothing.." Riku sat on his own bed facing the window and took out his sketchbook and pencil.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Me: YAY Riku is here

Riku: "About damn time!"

Me: Watch your mouth young man or I'll wash it out with soap I tell you!

Axel points and laughs

Me: Shut it Axel or I'll further deprive you of Roxas lovin'!

Roxas: "YAY!"

Axel: "YAY!?!?!?!"

Riku laughs at Axel

Me: AND I'll deprive you of Sora lovin' if you don't behave Riku! And I'll replace the Sora lovin' with Donald lovin'!

All cringe

Me: Yeah that's what I thought.

NEXT CHAPTER: STUFF that I haven't decided yet!

sniffles DO I get cookies now? Big cute shiney eyes


	6. I'm coming

Disclaimer: And i still do not own KH or the characters, or final fantasy :(

Warnings: Don't forget to eat your veggies kids!

Notes n' stuffs: Sorreh this took longer than usual to update XD I had A LOT of work to get done and handed in :P. But alas I have time again! SO I finished this chapter Yayyyyy! And don't worry there shall be no Donald Lovin'! Mwahhaha. Thank you Forgottenmelodies for the cookies. They were so yummeh! My kitty likes them too! XD Andddddd thank you Celendiar for your comment and and and Jyo-chan too! All your comments makes meh happeh! –Is happen- -gleeee- and now that I have rambled some, it's chapter time!

-Destiny University-

-6: I'm coming-

"Ax, get up. You're late." Axel rolled over on his comfy bed to see the stern expression of his room mate, Riku. The silver haired male pulled the covers off of his friend to leave him lying exposed to the cold air in only his boxers. Usually this tactic would work on most people to get them up, but the red head had a freakish tendency to not feel the cold even on the most bitter winter mornings.

"Five more minutes." Axel rolled over and fell back into light sleep. However, his rest was cut short.

"You're already five minutes late for class." Riku sat down on the edge of his friend's bed and nudged him a few times. Eventually, Axel rolled back over, climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower all the while mumbling obscenities. The silver haired male found a familiar amusement in the way his friend acted and remembered how he never was much of a morning person.

Riku returned to his own bed and glanced over to the clock at the side. Fifteen minutes until his own class. He picked up his sketchbook then flipped it to the page he had been sketching on the night of his birthday and began to drag his pencil over some of lines he had already drawn. It had been three days since that night and Riku found himself questioning something that had never crossed his mind before, not once. He thought about talking it over with Axel but quickly dismissed that option in fear that his red headed friend would respond with a 'about fucking time'. More importantly, what would people think? Riku's reputation would be on the line for even bringing it up. He'd spent three days thinking about it. Maybe it was just a phase. The silver haired male traced the tip of the pencil over the curve of an eye on the page before and stared down at the sketch which smiled back. It had been three days since he had seen Sora, the reason for his uncertainty.

"See you when you get back from work Riku. You're coming to Irvine's party right?" Axel looked expectant.

"Yeah I'm coming."

"Good. I hear Larxene will be there." The red head smirked as the words left him and noticed the frown upon hi friend's face. As expected. "Just thought i'd warn you before hand."

"..."

"Roxas doesn't know it yet, but he is going with me." Axel smiled at the mention of the bo'ys name, even if it was himself saying it.

"Do you even know if he swings that way Ax?"

"Of course he does, who wouldn't want this?" He gestured to himself and continued with a grin, "I swear you want me too. I see the way you gaze at me with longing and desire. You can't deny it Riku, you want some hot Axel lo-" Axel was promptly silence with a pillow to the face.

Riku rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not gay?"

His question was given no answer from the red head. "Sorry, but you can't have me, Ri. I am all Roxas'." Axel darted out of the room just quick enough to hear a pillow slam into the door.

XXX

"Mr. Xigbar, why do I always have to be the female?" Sora pouted and glared towards Roxas.

"If you insist on being partners with Roxas every time, one of you has to play the female."

"Yeah, but why me and not Rox?" the brunette questioned. It was the last lesson of the week on Friday and for each lesson Sora and Roxas had a class with Xigbar, Sora would end up playing the part of the girl; much to his annoyance.

Xigbar glanced briefly between both boys and the brunette could have sworn there was a hint of sadistic amusement in his teacher's good eye. "Roxas has more of a dominance about him when he plays the male role." was the given answer.

Roxas couldn't hold back his fit of laughter at the comment and Sora directed his glare now at his teacher. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"No worries Sora, you play a female role better than Roxas." Xigbar offered.

"What the hell kinda compliment is that?!" the brunette's pout became more of a sneer to accompany the death glare. Sora received no answer, just a hand on his shoulder as his teacher left to talk to Aerith.

"HEY! Rox! Sora! Is your class over yet?" Demyx peered through the double doors leading into the room and caught the unamused expression of his friend's teacher. "Oh, erm, we'll just wait at the back." The tall blond quietly entered the room followed by Namine and Riku who all took a seat in the chairs towards the back of the room.

Roxas and Sora gave a quick wave to their friends before turning back to listen to Xigbar. He mentioned a few things about what to expect of the next weeks lessons, how well everyone done and what a wonderful job Sora did in his female role, of course the last one was meant to annoy the small brunette which is did. The class laughed, even those at the back of the room snickered. Sora could feel eyes on the back of his head and he glanced back over his shoulder to glare at Demyx, but his eyes fell upon the silver haired male first who stared right back. Aqua orbs stayed fixated upon his own cerulean ones causing his cheeks to heat up. And then something nudged his side.

"Sora, you ok? You zoned out, class is over." Roxas nudged him again and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, yeah i'm fine." He smiled brightly then followed behind his blond friend as they made their way over to those at the back of the room.

They were greeted by a slightly hyperactive Demyx, a smiling Namine and a somewhat distant looking Riku.

"Heya guys, we're going to the cafe with Riku before he starts work and wondered if you wanted to come?" the blond female rose from her chair as the two approached.

"Of course they want to come, like they have a choice!" Demyx linked arms with both Sora and Roxas and began to escort them towards the door before they could protest. Namine chuckled quietly and gestured for Riku to come too.

The brunette tugged his arm away and spun on his heels back towards the room. "One minute, I have to take my books back to my room."

"Oh, I do too." Roxas turned towards his friend.

"It's ok Rox, i'll take yours for you. I'll meet you guys there ok?" Sora offered a sheepish grin as he picked up his books and then Roxas'. He hadn't thought they would be so heavy as he swayed forward trying to keep himself upright and the books in hand. But the fall never came as he stumbled into something hard before him. Sora steadied himself and looked forward to what had stopped his potential clumsy contact with the ground and his eyes were met by a black shirt. A black shirt that covered a toned chest. Riku's chest. The silver haired male took every book from the brunette's arms. Damn, he made it look so easy.

"We'll meet you guys there, i'll take these back with Sora." Riku nodded towards the boy in front of him who blinked and stared back.

"Ok! See you there." Demyx dragged Namine and Roxas swiftly from the room.

Riku turned back to Sora who appeared to be staring at his chest. He couldn't say he minded. "Sora? You ready?"

The brunette shook his head to rid himself of his daze and then nodded. "Yeah. I can take some of the books now." He reached out towards said books but didn't manage to so much as touch it as the book bearer turned away and headed for the doors.

"Don't worry about it, lets go."

XXX

Sora and Riku stopped outside of dorm room number thirteen. The smaller male took a key from his pocket to open the door before pushing it open. Both stepped inside and the door creaked shut behind them.

"Where should I put these?" Riku nodded towards the books he held.

"Hm? Oh, just put them on my bed, it's the one on the..." he cut his sentence short as the books were placed on his bed before he could finish. "How did you know that one was mine?"

"I don't think Roxas would keep his side such a mess. You're just like Axel, if not worse." Riku sat down beside the books and scanned the room.

"Hey! What makes you think that?" Sora pouted and folded his arms over his chest.

"Is this yours?" the taller male leant back on one elbow and reached a little further up the bed to pick up a small pink stuffed toy. The brunette turned a shade of red and snatched the teddy from his hands.

"It's erm, it was a gift from Rox years ago, I just-"

"I think it's cute."

Sora's cheeks took on a somewhat deeper tint of red for the comment and for noticing the way Riku laid propped up on his elbows on HIS bed. He brought his Mr.Moogle teddy into a small embrace. "Thank you...for helping me bring the books back."

"Helping? I brought them back myself." The silver haired male couldn't help but smirk as a look of annoyance passed Sora's features. It was as amusing as it was cute. "Hey, I was joking." Riku pushed himself up from the bed and headed for the door. "Ready now? Before you make me late for work."

XXX

Roxas stared down at the glass placed before him. Demyx, himself and Namine had only just arrived and he couldn't remember having ordered a drink yet. Before him sat a red head with a wide and somewhat unnerving grin and Roxas couldn't help but inch slowly into the back of his seat in fear of his life.

"I thought you'd like a strawberry smoothie, since I had yours last time." Axel's grin shifted to an honest smile as he eyed the pretty blond boy sat opposite him.

Demyx took a seat at the red head's side and leant past him to talk to Zexion. "Oh Zexy, Ax doesn't love me anymore! Here he is buying drinks for Rox!" The blunette rolled his eyes and Demyx turned to look at Roxas. "Be careful, knowing Ax, it's probably drugged."

"HEY!" Axel sent a glare towards the blond at his side upon noticing the wide eyed expression of fear displayed on the delicate features of the blond opposite. Maybe Roxas was right to fear for his life? Or his virginity, one could not quite tell with the pyromaniac.

"I'm joking! Don't worry Roxas, we'll beat the pervert down if he tried such a thing." Demyx added as he took a sip from Zexion's coffee. Namine laughed and took a seat beside Roxas. It wasn't long before they were joined by Selphie who had decided it was time for a break, despite having only just started work. She sat by Namine and leaned her elbows onto the table.

"You're all coming to Irvine's party tonight aren't cha'?" The brunette female cast a glance to all those sat around her and waited for a reply, for which she didn't have to wait long.

"Damn right we are!" Demyx grinned and nudged Zexion in arm. "Even Zexy is venturing out of his hole to grace us with his presence." He didn't quite catch the unamused glare from the blunette. Axel and Namine followed suit with a chorus of 'yes'.

Roxas glanced past Namine to look at Selphie and asked the question currently plaguing his mind. "Who's Irvine?"

"My boyfriend of course! You're going to come too aren't you Roxas? Pleassseeeee?" Selphie clasped her hands together and pouted in hope the blond couldn't resist her best puppy dog eyes. However, said blond didn't get a chance to answer before a certain red head cut in.

"Of course he's coming! He is my date."

"WHAT?!" Roxas turned his attention towards Axel with an expression not far from a dear caught in the headlights. Had the pervert just referred to him as his date? Yes, apparently he had. "There's no way in hell i'm being your date!"

"Oh come on Roxas, you know you want me." Axel rested his chin on the palm of his hand which was currently propped up via an elbow and leaned slightly forward with a sadistic smirk. His cat like eyes stared into blue orbs that glared back.

Both Namine and Selphie suppressed their need to laugh at the completely violated look on Roxas's face upon hearing the red head's comment. Where on earth did Axel get the idea that he wanted him?

Ignoring the pervert's comment, he turned to the brunette female. "I'm coming." Luckilly, Roxas didn't quite hear the 'damn right you will' that followed in a whisper by Axel.

"Oh Roxy, I knew you'd see the truth and-" the red head was cut off mid sentence by the blond boy opposite glaring daggers in his direction.

"I'm going for Selphie, not as your date."

Axel leant back in his chair with a smug expression and kept his eyes fixated forward. What was it about those green eyes that brought heat to blond's cheeks?

"Ok Rox. But by the end of the night you will let me kiss you." And with that Roxas could no longer control the deep blush. Lucky for him, his brunette best friend arrived to take the attention away from his cheeks. Of course Axel had noticed it.

"Hiya! Sorry we took so long." Sora took a seat from a nearby empty table and positioned it at the end of his friend's table. Riku did much the same. "Rox, your face is all red, are you ok?" Or so Roxas thought the attention would be taken from his blush. But this is Sora after all.

"It's not red, and i'm fine."

The brunette shrugged it off and smiled to everyone around the table who smiled back in greeting. Selphie turned to face the two new comers with an excited grin.

"You're coming to Irvine's party tonight, aren't you Riku? And you too Sora?" she looked expectant yet also as though she already knew the answer.

"Who? Wha?" Sora blinked in confusion.

"Irvine is Selphie's boyfriend. He is having a party tonight and we're all invited." Riku flashed a quick smile towards the brunette boy before looking towards the other brunette. "Yeah, i'm coming."

Selphie clapped her hands in more excitement and leaned towards Sora. "And you too?"

Riku was going to the party. Riku who had just shown him perhaps the most stunning smile he had ever seen, even if it was for the briefest of moments. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he liked the idea of spending more time with the silver haired male. He was something Sora could get used too and was more than happy to befriend. "Yeah sure, i'll come too Selphie." He smiled his own happy smile as the female jumped to her feet.

"YAY! Ok, well I better get back to work before I am fired." She turned to Riku. "And you better get to work in five minutes mister!" Selphie disappeared into the crowd of the cafe.

XXX

It had been just over half an hour before everyone left to return to their dorms. Selphie and Riku would be working until around six and the party started at seven. Sora sat against the wall on his bed while clutching at Mr.Moogle as Roxas sifted through his clothes for what to wear. For someone who didn't seem to keen on going, he was sure making an effort to look pretty.

"Hey Sora, what about this?" Roxas stood in the centre of the room at the space between the two beds and held out a black and white shirt for the other male's inspection. As expected, the brunette gave a smile with two thumbs up to indicate it was in fact a good choice.

"Looks good Rox. So...you getting pretty for Axel?"

The blond's expression immediately took on a slight look of annoyance to accompany the growing blush in contrast to his former calm and indifferent aura. He dropped the shirt onto the bed and turned to face his smirking friend. "I'm not doing _anything _for Axel."

"Oh really? You're so defensive about him, it's suspicious." Sora grinned and dodged the pillow aimed at his head.

"You're one to talk...your cheeks rival a tomato every time Riku looks at you." Roxas caught the shocked expression on the brunette's face. "Yes Sora, I see it."

"It's not like that, you know i'm not gay."

"Now who's defensive?"

Sora glanced around the room quickly to find something of interest and perhaps change the subject. He wasn't sure he liked where this one was going. His eyes travelled the walls and back around until they fell upon Roxas. Was he that close before? The blond leaned forward towards him with a look of complete seriousness. And then before Sora knew it, he was pinned beneath a triumphant looking Roxas.

"I win!"

The brunette wriggled free and pounced his friend in an attempt to bring him down but failed as said friend moved out of the way. And again, Sora was pinned.

"AH! No fair Rox you cheated!"

"How is being faster than you cheating?" Roxas raised an eyebrow as he stared down at his prey. He glanced back over his shoulder as the door creaked open and a head peered around the door bearing a perverted grin.

"I better not tell Axel about this or he'll kill Sora." Demyx stepped into the room and let the door close. Before him was a distressed looking Sora pinned to his bed beneath a shirtless Roxas. Of course the tall blond had jumped to the wrong conclusion as he always did. "Anyway, we're leaving for Irvine's at seven. Axel is driving us. Zexion and Namine are going with Riku. Erm, i'll let you get back to what you were doing." Demyx slowly edged out of the room with a wink.

The two boys swiftly moved from Sora's bed and both began to pick out what to wear. The conversation of Axel and Riku didn't arise again that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woot. Next chapter: Irvine's party, Namine's cousin and a good old game of thinks well, Sorry Axel, it's not pin the tail on the Roxas this time!

Axel: "But i want to pin the tail on the Roxas!"

Roxas: "Eww..."

Axel: "Oh shut up you love it."

Roxas: "Ewwwww..."

Me: Both of you shut up :) Axel, you'll like this game better. And Roxas, you know you want the Axel!"

Axel: "WOOT!"

Roxas: " O.O "

Good times, good times. o.o


	7. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: No surprise, i do not own KH or FF or any of that jazz sigh

Warnings: Again with the boy X boy love

**Notes n' stuffs**: Ahaha sann kyuuu **Razael of Organization XII**, your comment made me smile like this : ) ß- tehehehe! And **Celendiar **your comment made meh laugh as usual XD mwahahahahha! **Shadowtailmon**: your comment also made meh laugh XD I was actually thinking about doing that it wud be hawtness but I didn't want people to get the wrong idea and think it was gunna be Sora X Roxas…hawt as it is… -trails off in thought- mmm…. **Ed-N-Envy's Matchmaker**: To your question…. YES! YES THERE IS! XD **Jyo-Chan**: Look I wrote ur name again! XD tehehe ty for ur comment :3 made meh smile as always! **Forgottenmelodies**: THANKS FOR DA BROWNIES! Omg they were so GOOD! To both of your questions YES! XD **Catwwomen47**: Lol, lol indeed! XD

Sorry this one took so long! I had a lot of work to do v.v; so I could only work on it when I had the time which wasn't often. BUT YAY I finished it glee hopes you all likes it . XD it was fun to write.

-Destiny University-

-7: Truth or Dare-

Riku, Zexion and Namine arrived at Irvine's just past seven. After Riku finished work he headed back to the dorms to change and pick up his two friends then head to the party. The drive hadn't taken too long and he was glad to get out of the car by the end of it thanks to the radio station Namine had picked. Spira Radio or something, the music wasn't to his taste.

Riku knocked twice on the door and was surprised anyone could hear him with how loud the music was inside, but Selphie heard. The door flung open and the silver haired male was immediately glomped by the brunette female.

"RIKU! Ah, Hi Zexion, Namine! YAY!" She let go of Riku and attached herself to the blonde's arm before dragging her inside. The other two followed shortly after. They each gave a wave to the mildly distracted Irvine before disappearing into the already large crowds.

Zexion spotted a tall and familiar male occupying a chair towards the edge of room. He looked oddly distracted instead of his usual brooding which was a first. The blunette followed the man's line of sight to see it stop on either a brunette female or the blond guy she was talking to and Zexion recognised both as being in Sora and Roxas' class.

"Hey Leon." Riku took a seat beside him and also looked in the direction his friend seemed fixated on. "She's pretty." he offered, noticing Leon's gaze appeared stuck on Aerith. Zexion joined the two as the brunette man swiftly diverted his eyes away. As usual, he offered little to no reply at Riku's comment.

"I'm gunna go get a drink, want anything?" the silver haired male asked and rose from his chair. Leon gestured towards his near full glass of, well, he wasn't exactly sure what and Zexion shook his head in response. "Be back soon."

Riku made his way back into the crowds to cross the room and ended up back in the hallway by the front door. Before he could reach the kitchen he was stopped in his tracks by a hand clasped around his wrist.

"Someone's at the door Riku!" Selphie dragged him over the small space between them and the door and pulled it open before the man could protest. He wasn't certain why he was needed to help the hyper brunette, but it was Selphie and she had probably knocked back a few drinks by now. "HI GUYS!"

"SELPHIE!" Demyx jumped the female then turned towards the male at her side. "RIKU!" the tall blond bounced into the hallway looking in all directions in an excited manner. Riku was beginning to fear the thought of an alcohol intoxicated Demyx, Selphie was bad enough. "Where's Zexy?" he apparently spotted the blunette before he received an answer and merged into the crowds.

"Hey Selphie, Riku." Roxas edged carefully past Axel in an inconspicuous attempt to sneak off unnoticed but the red head had other ideas as his arm casually wound it's way about the small blond's neck. Axel saluted the two before him and dragged his victim towards the kitchen. Maybe he could get less resistance from a drunk Roxas.

Riku forgot about getting his drink when his eyes fell upon an awkward looking Sora stood in the doorway. He shifted on the spot uncomfortably before offering a smile and a wave then was pulled into the hall by Selphie. The female didn't stay long as she was called over by Irvine and Zell.

"Hi." Sora looked adorably out of place in Riku's eyes and the silver haired male took it upon himself to look after the small brunette. A soft smile graced his lips and he led his friend towards a less crowded part of the house in an attempt to make him feel more at ease.

"How're you?" Riku stopped and turned towards the brunette still holding his former smile. He couldn't help but think how cute the boy looked when disorientated.

Sora leant back against the wall at his side and gave his own smile. "I'm ok thanks. How are you Riku?"

For the first time the word 'sexy' came to mind when the silver haired male looked at the brunette. He leaned sideways against the same wall causing Sora to turn his head to the right and slightly up to meet the slightly taller male's gaze. It was only then that the shorter of the two really noticed the small space between them both.

"Really good. I'm glad you came, now I have someone not drunk to talk to." Riku tilted his head to the side so it too was pressed against the surface of the wall.

The brunette fought the urge to blush at what he considered a compliment. "I'm glad you're here too, I'd feel even more lost without you."

"You haven't been to a party before?"

Sora shook his head and grinned sheepishly. It's not that he hadn't been invited to parties, he just never considered them to be his kind of thing. He felt so out of place with the large and intimidating crowds of people who he mostly didn't know, all of whom were more than likely drunk or getting there. He was also glad that right now, the man beside him wasn't drunk.

"They aren't my favourite place to be either, but I always end up going." Riku gave a light shrug of his shoulders before shifting position to lean back against the wall in the same manner as the brunette. "I'll keep the pervs away from you."

Sora laughed and thought briefly of Roxas and a certain pervert he undoubtedly would be fighting off right now. "Thanks Riku."

"RIKU! SORA!" Selphie bounced over to them both and stepped in-between the two males. "We're going to play a game and you're playing" she linked an arm with each of them and dragged them through the crowds towards a much quieter room.

XXX

Once they arrived there, Selphie closed the door and skipped over to the circle of familiar people sitting around an empty bottle. She sat beside Namine and gestured for the newcomers to join. Axel, Roxas and Demyx were already there and much to everyone's surprise, Zexion and Leon were also within the circle. Beside them were Aerith and Cloud that Sora recognized from his class. Both the brunette and Riku chose to sit by Roxas and Axel.

"YAY! That looks like enough people now!" Selphie clapped her hands and looked at the majority of the blank faces staring back. It was Riku who spoke up first.

"What're we playing?"

"My version of spin the bottle." She grinned. "You spin the bottle, and who ever it lands on has to say truth or dare. Then if they don't do the dare or answer the truth, they have to drink a shot!" Selphie rose a bottle of vodka for all too see.

Sora's eyes became wide and he suddenly wondered why he let himself be dragged into this, literally. Roxas mirrored a similar expression, especially when he noticed the pervy grin directed at him by the red head at his side.

"I'll spin first!" Selphie leant forward and gave the bottle a light spin. It slowed to a stop after a few rotations and pointed towards a blond. "DEMYX! Truth or dare?" the brunette female's grin was almost unnerving.

"Hmm...mm...um.. da..NO..erm...ok.. TRUTH!" Demyx leant his weight onto Zexion at his side who looked less than impressed at the sudden invasion of his personal space.

Selphie narrowed her eyes and adopted a look of thoughtful contemplation. After a short quiet whisper to Namine who nodded in response she looked back to her target with a devious grin. "Do you _like _Zexion?"

"Yes."

"Wha..?! You'll admit it just like that?" Selphie shifted her wide eyes between Demyx and the blunette who looked equally as shocked her.

"Yup."

The weight from the blond leaning on him suddenly became painfully obvious to Zexion. He couldn't hold back the blush threatening to stain his cheeks as his friend's words sunk in. Demyx just admitted he liked him; more than a friend? And without a hint of nerves or caring what others would think. If it was that easy why didn't he say so before?

"AH! That's so cute! Zex is blushing!" Selphie crawled the small distance across the circle of people to kneel by the blunette. "Do you like Demyx too?!" she clasped her hands together in excitement and leaned closer.

"The bottle didn't land on me...and I didn't say truth." Zexion countered with an uneasy glance to side.

Selphie waved a shot glass of Vodka in front of the man in question, "I don't care. Answer or drink!"

The blunette took the glass from the girl and handed it back empty seconds later earning a whine of protest from the brunette female. He had no intention of answering her question...at least not verbally. "Thanks Selphie." Zexion turned to the blond still leant against him and moved so that said blond fell backwards onto the floor his leaning post previously sat on. Demyx wasn't sure what happened in the time it took for his back to hit the ground and the object of his desire to vacate the space between his legs. He wasn't even sure when exactly the blunette's lips had descended upon his own in a harsh kiss. The only thing he was currently aware of was how badly he had been wanting _this _kind of attention from Zexion. Demyx's hands wound their way into the soft blue locks of hair and brought his friend closer needing the contact more than he had realised.

Everyone sat within the circle wore an expression somewhere between awe and shock. Was that the same Zexion who spends his days angsting and brooding over the realities of life? Who was this person holding Demyx hostage to the floor?! The first person to get over the initial shock was Axel who couldn't help but whistle at the ordeal.

"GET A ROOM!" the redhead laughed and nudged Roxas in the side. "We could also get a room..."

Roxas sighed and edged slowly away from Axel which would have worked if there wasn't an arm around his neck to restrain him. Zexion slowly drew back from his floored friend and held a hand out towards him. Demyx took it without question and was pulled up into a sitting position beside the blunette.

"So, my turn to spin the bottle right?" the blond asked, not appearing the least bit vexed by what just happened. He once more took to leaning against Zexion but this time his leaning post held a protective arm around his shoulders. Demyx extended a hand out towards the bottle and gave it a light push into a spin. It slowed to a stop on Roxas who turned pale. Why was he playing again? And why did Demyx looked so amused with the outcome of his randomly selected victim?

"Roxy, truth or dare?"

"Erm...dare." He regretted the words the moment they left his mouth as he noticed the sadistic grin directed at him and suddenly he felt very closed in.

"Hmm dare..." Demyx pretended he was thinking up a dare when it was pretty obvious he already had a devious one planned. "Ok, Roxas...you...hmm..have to kiss Axel!"

Roxas immediately motioned towards Selphie. "Shot please." A chorus of laughter sounded throughout the group, mostly from Sora and Axel whined.

"Aw come on Roxy, just one kiss. I won't molest you like Zexion molested Demyx."

"No." Roxas was handed his small glass of Vodka and he attempted to knock it back with the speed the blunette demonstrated not too long ago. Not such a good idea. The blond coughed and dropped the shot glass to his side by the very amused Axel.

"Looks like Roxy can't handle his drink." the redhead mocked. Roxas shot him a look of annoyance between coughs and gestured for another glass from Selphie who handed it over almost immediately. This party was turning out to be interesting to the brunette female. When he had stopped coughing, the blond looked towards Axel at his side and downed his second shot of Vodka. Of course he could handle his drink...right?

"I would show you how it's really done, but you know, i'm a responsible driver and all so i'll have to show you another time." the redhead patted Roxas on the head who already had a glazed look in his eyes.

"Yeah. Right." Roxas spun the bottle and waited for it to stop. "Truth or dare Sora?"

The brunette took a moment to think it over. If he answered truth, Roxas would probably ask any one of many embarrassing questions. If he answered dare, seeing as it was Roxas...it wouldn't be too bad? "Dare."

"Since you found so much joy in laughing at my dare Sora, _you _kiss _Riku_." Roxas wore a sadistic grin all of his own. Sweet revenge.

"UH?!" Sora glanced to his side to look at Riku. Well, he didn't seem too bothered by it. If he kissed Riku would people think he was gay? He wasn't gay though. Neither was Riku right? Would Riku get creeped out or was it ok because it was a dare? He could just forfeit and drink the Vodka. But he didn't really want to drink any alcohol. Maybe it was a safer option than kissing his new friend? Sora was suddenly aware that all eyes were on him in question as he hadn't said anything or moved an inch for over a minute. "Um..."

"Ah HI!"

"Huh?" Sora glanced across the circle to Namine who was looking straight past his head at the door behind him.

"Hey Nami!" the brunette could hear a feminine voice from behind and couldn't quite put his finger on why it sounded...kind of familiar. Then it struck him as he noticed the complete shock on Roxas' face. Sora looked back over his shoulder and sure enough it was someone he knew. Well.

"Everyone, this is my cousin i was telling you about. Kairi." Namine moved to stand by the new red headed female.

"Hi everyone." Kairi offered a friendly wave in gesture of greeting but cut short as she caught sight of those in the room. "Roxas?..SORA?!"

"Hey Kairi...you look...well. How are you?" Sora asked, a little relieved everyone was distracted from his pending dare. He eyed his ex girlfriend with a sheepish smile despite the bitter sting he felt inside at seeing her again after so long. Their break up hadn't been exactly...pleasant.

"I'm great thanks, yourself? Oh and Roxas?" she replied with a soft smile of her own.

She found her answer in a unison of "good..."

"Hey Kairi! Come play with us!" Selphie waved a hand towards the red head female and patted the floor at her side gesturing for her to join them. Kairi obliged and walked to the other side of the room with Namine to sit by the hyper female. "Ok, so Sora was about to kiss-"

"I'm going for a walk." Sora rose to his feet before Selphie could finish her sentence and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Erm..." Selphie stared at the door.

XXX

Sora eyed the tall glass of alcohol he currently held and a feeling washed over him that maybe one drink wouldn't be too bad to block out the arrival of Kairi. It's not that he didn't like her, even after what she did he would still call her a friend. She wasn't a bad person for breaking his heart, Sora just wasn't the one for her but he just wished she could have been a little more...sensitive about it. Sora rose the glass to his lips with a muted sigh.

"Sora..."

The brunette watched the drink being taken from his hand and looked up to see the concerned expression through jade hues. "Roxas wanted to come and see if you're ok, but Axel is holding him hostage. So i came for him." Riku gazed down at the defeated expression his new friend wore. Sora stared at his feet in silence and it was the first time the silver haired male had seen lifelessness within the younger boys eyes. It pained him to think anything could hurt the gentle aura that was Sora. "You ok?"

He was rewarded with a simple nod.

"Hey Sora, Riku." Kairi came up from behind the males and linked an arm with the taller of the two. "Do you mind if i borrow Riku for a few drinks?" she tilted her head at the brunette.

"Oh...ok."

Riku wound his way out of Kairi's grip and moved to stand behind Sora. He draped both arms over the smaller boys shoulders and rested his chin on top of the chocolate spikes. "Sorry Miss Kairi, but i can't leave this beautiful boy alone...i don't want other people touching my things."

Sora turned a shade of crimson at the silver haired males words. What the hell?! Was he serious?!

"You're...gay?" Kairi arched a brow in question then looked towards the brunette. "And you too Sora?"

Before Sora could even think of how to respond Riku did for him. "I looked at this chocolate haired angel and that was it. Gay." He threaded his fingers through the brunette's hair and knew Sora would be displaying an award winning blush despite not being able to see it.

"Wow, i had no idea." Kairi offered a sweet smile. "I guess i'll leave you two alone then." She gave another smile before walking away to find Namine or Selphie.

A few moments passed as Riku's fingers slid through Sora's haired, not quite ready to stop, or perhaps not quite aware that he _should _stop.

"Erm...Riku?"

The silver haired male released the smaller boy and took a small step back to give him space and Sora turned to face him with a look of utter confusion. "Thanks...but you can go with her if you want to Riku, i can look after myself..."

He was rewarded with a melodious laugh and dazzling smile that was Riku. "No i should thank you for going along with it. Sorry if i made you feel uncomfortable."

"You faked being gay to make her go away?"

"Mm. She isn't really...my type."

"Oh?" It came out sounding a little more relived and hopeful than Sora would have liked. Maybe Riku wouldn't pick up on it.

"Yeah, besides... i have my eye on someone else." Riku flashed the brunette another smile.

"Riku..."

Sora raised an eyebrow as the silver haired male before him cringed at his name being spoken. It was a feminine voice.

"What do you want Larxene..."

A blond female strode past him and moved to stand inbetween the two males to face Riku. Sora took an instant dislike to her.

"Why do you assume i want something? I simply wish to know how my Riku is doing..."

"I'm not yours and i was doing fine until you showed up." He pushed past her and took a hold of Sora's wrist, dragging him a few steps behind into the crowd then out of the front door.

XXX

Axel stared in amazement as Roxas finished his sixth shot of vodka. Although he looked incredibly tipsy, the red head had to give him credit for attempting to prove him wrong. But he really couldn't handle his alcohol.

"I think you've proven your point Rox." Axel laughed as the blond stumbled into him. He took a hold of Roxas' shoulders to help steady him but the smaller boy fell flush against the red head's body in defeat. He definitely had had enough. Good thing it was Saturday tomorrow, he was going to have a nasty headache.

"I'm FiN ..Ax. Gets me nother One." Roxas mumbled with his face pressed against the taller males chest. He was as stubborn as he was pretty but Axel wasn't having any of it.

"No, you've had enough. I already have to haul a drunk home, i don't want to haul an _incredibly _drunk...drunk home."

"Gets me nother-"

"No."

"Shut up and kiss me." Roxas gripped onto the front of Axel's shirt and tugged him down to his height in one fluid motion so that their lips touched. It struck the red head almost immediately what was happening and without another thought he took control of the kiss; gliding his slender fingers down the length of the blonds arms and stopping at his wrists to place a firm grip on each and pull him even closer. He inclined his head slightly to the side and ran his tongue gently over Roxas' lower lip to ask entrance earning him a soft moan from the smaller boy. That's when realization hit Axel at what was _really _happening. The red head regretfully pulled away from the others lips and locked his emerald eyes onto the half lidded blue gazing back.

"I don't want to take advantage of you Rox. No more alcohol, i'm taking you home."

XXX

Riku sat on the lowest step of the front door and heaved a gentle sigh into the night air. "Sorry i dragged you, i just didn't want you to have to be around that witch."

Sora lowered himself to sit beside the silver haired male and cast his eyes to the ground. That female seemed to have a worse effect on Riku than Kairi did on him. The brunette assumed it was for similar reasons.

"It's ok, i didn't feel very comfortable around her anyway. Your ex girlfriend right?"

"Right. I assume the same goes for you with Kairi?"

Sora nodded his head and turned his head to look at the other male. He looked more pissed off than the saddened feeling the brunette was currently host to.

"I guess we're both mending broken hearts, huh Sora?"

"Looks that way... " he once again looked towards the ground. "I didn't think i'd be seeing Kairi again...i had no idea she was Namine's cousin."

"Mm, i've known Namine for a few years now and i never once got to meet her cousin. She spoke about her from time to time though." Riku leant his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on the back of his folded hands. "Nami mentioned Kairi cheating on her boyfriend and that she really didn't approve of it. From the way you left the room earlier, i'd guess you are the unfortunate boyfriend?"

Sora nodded once more. "What did that girl do to you...Oh, erm.. if you don't mind me asking...that is..."

"Larxene? Same thing as Kairi. Four times."

"Oh, i'm sorry, that's really...harsh."

"Don't be sorry. She's no longer part of my life. Just leaves more and greater opportunities for the future...right Sora?"

Sora wasn't quite sure if Riku was hinting at something or suggesting he should think the same way about Kairi. Maybe both. He hadn't come to fully realise that he did in fact hope the other male was hinting at something currently beyond his own awareness.

"Right..."

"Hey...Sora. What do you say we ditch this party and i drive you home? I'll get you a smoothie on the way."

"That sounds great."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hopes you guys/gals liked it and stuff –smileeeee-

Axel: "Omg omg omg omg Roxas kissed me omg omg omg"

Roxas: "Yeah because I was drunk fuckhead! I'd never kiss you without being alcohol intoxicated!"

Demyx: -Grabs hold of Zexion and drags him off to have his way with him-

Me: -Follows them with a video camera-

Until next chapter…BAI BAI:3


	8. Axel was here

Disclaimer: Me no ownage v.v;;

Warnings: YAOI goodness.

Notes n' stuffs: - This chapter is very Axey-Roxy based because… u gotta love them! –sparkly eyes- THANKSS YOUSS FOR COMMENTS XD ahaha I loves them hard! **Kuriga: **LOL damn… those cookies sound NICE! XDDD **Shadowtailmon: **You were kinda right with ur guessing XD mwahahahaha! Locking Roxas up would be fun o.o… **Jyo-Chan: **XD lol I liked ur lil story ahahah XD Yes It is far funnier to watch than take part in for you can actually remember them being dumbasses –joyyyyyyyyyyy---- XD yes Axey was a gentleman! **Shot Hunter: **-sparkly eyes- ty for ur comment it made me happy too! Tehehehe YAYY! **Ballachick010: **I am SO proud I may have been able to fix ur writers block and and AND I read your story! –loveeee- XD yayyy! Hehehehe **Celendiar: **YAY! I am glad it made u squeal so loud that ur amazed the police weren't called XD mwahahahahaha LOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLl

THANKS GUYS/GALS/UNDECIDED

-Destiny University-

-8: Axel was here-

Roxas pried his eyes open to stare straight into the brightness of day outside of the window and groaned in annoyance and pain before clamping his eyes shut once more. His eyes stung, his head thumped lightly, not as bad as he thought he'd feel after his first experience with alcohol; but then again he didn't think he would be consuming spirits for a start. Roxas attempted to sit up but found he was too heavy to move... or at least something draped over him was too heavy to move. Soft brown spikes of hair poked his chin causing an irritating itch that was hard to ignore.

"Sora?" the blond rubbed his eyes with the hand that wasn't trapped under the brunette that apparently thought he made a good mattress and poked the lifeless body keeping him from sitting up. "Oi...Sora, what're you doing in my bed." he again poked the still form. "better question, what are you doing ON me..?" countless reasons as to why the small brunette was currently using him as a bed filled his mind and he found each more disturbing. Oh yeah, that's right...he went to Irvine's party and drunk too much to have full control over his own actions. Panic and worry followed soon after upon realising he couldn't actually remember much of the night before.

"What's wrong Rox? You look really pale." Sora lifted his head from it's place resting on the blond's chest and observed his friend's terrified features.

"What happened last night?"

"Erm, lets see. We went to Irvine's party, Axel held you hostage, i left early with Riku and we had a smoothie and then when we came back and i came in here, Axel was trying to put you to bed but you weren't having any of it. Axel suggested we strap you down, but i offered to keep you down as he put you on my bed not yours. But you eventually calmed down and went to sleep." Sora rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess i kinda fell asleep on you Rox, sorry." he sported a sheepish grin "but you are really comfy."

"Axel...brought me home and put me to bed?" Roxas tried to recall what had happened despite the foggy random images of the party clouding his mind. Axel; he had kissed Axel willingly and it was AXEL who stopped it. "I guess i kind of misjudged him."

"You're blushing." the brunette smirked as he rested his head back down onto his friend's chest.

"You guys have got to start locking your door if you're going to be doing...that."

"Uhh too early in the morning for your perverted thoughts and comments Dem. I thought Axel was the perv at first but now i know the true mastermind of pervyness is you."

Demyx grinned as he pushed the door further open to step into the room. He couldn't help but laugh at how comfortable the two boys looked and how neither of them seemed too bothered about moving. A familiar red head entered shortly after.

"Morning Sora, Roxy." Axel moved closer to the bed the two smaller boys occupied and stood at their side. "If you feel you are well enough Roxas, after all that drinking and all, would you be so kind as to accompany me on a quest later?"

The blond very slightly opened one eye to look at the red head and arched a fine eyebrow. "What's the quest and what's the catch?"

"The quest is a secret and there is no catch."

Roxas frowned not liking the sound of this surprise journey which would probably lead to his demise or something of the sort. Yet he felt compelled to accept. Axel proved himself trustworthy at the party, so why should he lose that trust now? "..Ok Axel.. give me an hour to get up."

"Where's Riku?" Sora kept his head buried into the blond's chest causing his voice to sound slightly mumbled. He didn't expect the question to sound as enthusiastic as it did and he found himself hoping no one would notice.

Demyx leant back against the door frame as Zexion came into view to stand at his side. It was the blunette who answered. "He left for work an hour ago, he'll be finished at 1."

"Ah morning Zex!"

"Morning Sora...Roxas."

Roxas yawned quietly and rolled over pushing Sora off of his bed in the process. The brunette landed on the floor with a gentle thud and cry of protest; he was so warm and comfy! And the floor was so...cold and hard.

"Are you guys done with the wake up call? I want to have a shower." the blond sat up and eyed the trio in the doorway.

"Would you like help with that Roxy? I could wash your back or condition your hair or-"

"You don't want to finish that sentence Axel..."

"Aw that's no fun. See you later babe." Axel was dragged out of the room by Demyx and Zexion just in time to miss being bludgeoned to death by a small blond boy.

XXX

One hour and sixteen minutes later, according to his watch, Roxas was outside of the main University building with none other than Axel on his 'quest'. He still wasn't exactly sure what they were doing there or why but he had given up on asking questions roughly five minutes ago. The red head gave no answers. The blond quietly followed by Axel's side as the entered a courtyard and verged off into a building on the left-- the music rooms-- Demyx and Axel's usual class room.

"What're we doing here?"

"The quicker you walk the quicker you find out." the red head opened another door and motioned with his hand for the other male to enter first; which he did. Once inside the hallway, Axel pressed a red button and a silver door slid open to reveal the interior of a small elevator.

"Why are we taking the lift when we can take the stairs?"

"Enough questions already Roxy, i don't want to hike up all those stairs."

"You're so laz-...uh... what're doing?"

The elevator had barely climbed two floors before it came to a short stop between floor one and two. Axel released the emergency stop button and turned his attention to the shocked blond.

"Seriously Axel, what the HELL are you doing?!"

"Calm down Roxas, i just wanted to talk to you someplace you couldn't escape."

The blond stared blankly at the taller male. Was he insane?! "You want to talk to me somewhere i can't escape and tell me to calm down?! How the hell am i supposed to stay calm when i'm trapped in a lift, at university, with YOU on a weekend where no one can hear me scream!!"

"Just for the records, i can hear you scream." Axel folded his arms over his chest and leant back against one of the elevator walls.

"Let me out right now Axel." his voice stayed mildly calm and denied his inner fears telling him to kick the other man and find a way out. The most obvious of ways out would be the button the red head was currently guarding. Well, there goes that idea.

The taller of the two let an amused smirk creep to his lips. Roxas was so fun to play with. "Chill babe. I just want to talk."

"Then get talking...and don't call me babe."

"Well Roxy, you kissed me." Axel noticed the red tint staining the blond's cheeks. "And from the way you're blushing, i think you remember."

"I was under the influence of alcohol. It doesn't count."

"I had to practically restrain you from humping my leg when i was driving you home. Admit it Rox, you want the Axey goodness."

Roxas had to keep himself from striking the red head, he could really be infuriatingly annoying when he _thought _he was right. And he was definitely NOT right. "Alcohol...influenced. I've told you before, i have no desire to be with you more than i have to be."

"Then why are you here now?...You don't have to be."

Good point..apart from being stuck in an elevator! And Roxas couldn't think of an answer. Why was he there? He could have stayed in bed and slept the day away, even possibly got rid of the nasty head ache. But no, he was in an elevator...with Axel. "Well..i... er.. you..."

"No answer for that one huh Roxy?"

"Yes, i just...erm."

"Your turn to shut up."

Roxas felt his body being pulled flush against the taller male opposite him as a thin arm wound it's way about his waist and a warm hand traced slowly up his left arm to rest on his shoulder. Soft lips were pressed so gently to his own he could barely tell they were there if it wasn't for the pleasant shiver working it's way up his spine due to the light and oh so surprisingly pleasurable contact. He wasn't fully aware of just when he had begun to lean into the red head's kiss, adding the pressure the taller male had refrained from until coaxed into. Axel didn't need any other sign. His hand slid it's way over the small space between Roxas's shoulder and neck to intertwine his nimble fingers into the soft blond locks of hair and draw the smaller boy further into his touch and his kiss. This was already better than Axel had planned when deciding to bring him here, a simple '_it wasn't so bad' _was all he had originally hoped for.

"Roxas..."

"Mmm...?" the blond managed upon hearing his name whispered hotly into his ear. He received no reply. The lack of response was the last thing on Roxas' mind as each small, soft kiss was being trailed along his jaw line and down his neck towards his collar bone. Another pleasurable shiver raced it's way down his spine when he felt his back touch the cold surface of the elevator wall. Axel's teeth grazed over the blond's delicate throat and he couldn't resist the chance to nip and suck at the exposed skin to leave small marks of his passion for the boy; his own way of saying '_Axel was here'_.

"..Axel..." he wanted to sound firm but his voice betrayed him as the name left his lips in a quiet whimper. The kisses to his neck had become slightly harder making it all the more difficult to formulate coherent sentences.

"..yeah.." was the murmured response between one kiss to another. The red head's hands had taken up new positions, one pressed firmly to the wall beside Roxas' head while the other rested harshly on the blond's hip almost holding him in place against the wall.

"..Ax..." he tried again but his voice strained even more than his last attempt. His mind was lost somewhere within the pleasurable euphoria Axel was inflicting upon him and his own battle for dominance over his self control. He was losing.

The red head's hand began to slide from the smaller boys hip towards the front of his jeans and that's when a firm grip was placed around his wrist.

"Please stop Axel..." half lidded blue eyes stared up into the mist of the emerald green orbs fixated downwards. How could Axel deny the blond when he sounded as sweet as he looked? It was the first time he could think of that Roxas hadn't spoken to him with some form of aggression and that was a conquered quest in itself. The taller male placed one small kiss to the boys forehead before using his hand to push away from the wall and allow the blond some space.

"Sorry Rox. You're so adorably-sexy i couldn't help it."

"I'm...sorry too."

Axel rose an eyebrow in question. "Why are you sorry?" Was Roxas apologizing... to HIM?!

"I should have stopped you soon-"

"Uh..don't apologize to me yet..." the red head eyed the boys neck and smirked in amusement. "You might want to wear a scarf or something..."

"Huh?"

"Unless you want people to know you were making out with an incredibly hot guy in an elevator, i suggest you cover your neck."

"AXEL!" Roxas covered his neck with his hands and whined in protest. "Ah! You could have NOT done th-"

"You weren't complaining at the time."

The blond turned a violent shade of crimson. Axel had a point.

"Come on Roxy, lets continue our quest." he pressed another button and the lift started back up towards the third floor where the true destination of their small journey lied.

"That...wasn't your 'quest'?"

"No, although it was far more enjoyable. We're here to pick up a book i left in the music room. That's all."

XXX

Despite being fairly cold out, the sky was blue and the sun was shining when Sora entered the cafe. He immediately scanned the area for the reason he was there but came up empty handed; Riku wasn't in sight so it was likely he was working out the back with Selphie. The brunette took a seat at the table he and the others would usually occupy and chose to sit closest to the window so he could gaze out at the quiet streets. He took his cell phone from his pocket and began to flip through it's random options in an attempt to save himself from the quick and oncoming boredom. Where was Riku?

'_MUM'_ Sora stared down at the lighted display and pressed each of the numbers on his phone consecutively to create the message on screen. '_Hi mum, how r u 2day? I'm doing good. I am waiting 4 1 of my new awesome friends so we can go do something. Ttyl. Lots of luv- Sora' _

"Aw how cute. Lots of love, Sora."

"Huh.. AH! RIKU! You're not supposed to see that!" Sora hid the phone from the silver haired male's view all the while suppressing a blush.

"So you want to go do something with one of your awesome new friends?" Riku tried to hide his amusement but it was far too hard. "Have to be more specific than that..."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something after you finish work. Axel has dragged Roxas away, and i don't want to know what Demyx and Zexion have been doing since they went back to their room this morning."

"Hmm, i dunno...i mean i could just go back to my room and be bored...or i could go and have fun with you...oh tough decision..." Riku took on a look of contemplation while watching the brunette from the corner of his eye. Sora looked like he was taking what the other male said seriously as he awaited a proper answer. "Of course i'll go see a movie with you. Give me five minutes and i'll be out."

"Yay! Ok Riku."

Riku snatched the cell phone from the brunette's hands and began playing with the numbers. After a few moments, he passed it back with a triumphant smile. "That's my cell number, so you wont have to always come here to ask me something." He then fished his own cell from his pocket and handed it to Sora. "Put your number in there for me while i go finish up ok?"

After a nod of acceptance, Riku vanished from sight.

He returned five minutes later with two cups and motioned with his hand for Sora to follow him. They ended up in Riku's car, ready for their trip to the cinema.

"Coffee with three sugars, not nine. If you're going to be watching a movie i don't want you bouncing off the walls." The silver haired male passed one of the cups to the brunette who took it with a wide grin.

"Thanks Riku! But you know, three sugars is enough to make me bounce off the walls."

"I'll take my chances." he took a sip of his own drink before slipping his key into the ignition. He noticed Sora watching him from the corner of his eye and turned to face him straight on while holding out his cup towards the smaller boy. "It's vanilla milkshake, want to try it?"

The reply came in the form of a nod. He handed over his drink and started up his car.

"Mm, that's nice too." Sora took one more sip before holding it back out towards the other male. "Thanks."

"Can you hold it for me while i drive?" Riku looked both right and left as he began to pull out of the parking lot and caught a glimpse of the brunette running his tongue over his lower lip to remove the vanilla liquid. The silver haired male bit down on his own lower lip and tried to stay focused on the road.

XXX

Axel pushed the music room door open and waited for Roxas to enter first. He was pretty sure he left his book at the back of the room so he opted to try there first. His blond companion idly wondered the room as he waited for the taller male to find the object of his quest. The room looked bigger than the first time he had been in there not too long ago; now it looked so empty without the other people talking and sitting around. Roxas watch Axel disappear into the room connected to the one they were currently in and once the red head was gone from his sight he began to drag his fingers over the keys of the piano towards the back of the class. It sounded louder than he had remembered, but it didn't seem as beautiful as before and he pinned that on the fact that Axel wasn't the one gliding his long fingers over each key. Roxas glanced to the open book propped up to the side and scanned his eyes over the notes. The writing was a little messy but was still legible so he followed the lines and very slowly hit one key after the other according to what the book showed. It didn't really sound like anything, but he was going very slow and missed a few keys, so it wouldn't have sounded fantastic anyway. He lifted his hand looking for the next key in the sequence and when deciding where it was he directed his finger towards it but never made contact. A warm hand took his and shifted it to the ivory one key over before pushing it down to let the pleasant sound play out.

"Want me to teach you?" Axel rested his chin on Roxas' shoulder as he leant over him to guide the blond's hand along the piano. From the corner of his eye he could see the growing blush creeping over the small boys face and it was just the reaction he was looking for. Keeping a hold of Roxas' hand, he pulled over a piano stool and motioned for the blond to sit. Axel on the other hand leant over him with a hand resting on top of his. "No need to be nervous Rox, I can feel you shaking. I'm just teaching you something simple." He knew the real reason for the younger males nerves and he couldn't really blame him…he did try to jump the blond at any chance he got. 

"Put this finger here, and this one here." Axel removed his hands once he had positioned Roxas accordingly then pointed towards the book. "Just follow this bit up to here, that's the simple part."

The smaller male slowly pushed key after key in the proper sequence, this time not missing one despite the laboured pace of his fingers. Any time he moved towards something being wrong, Axel would grab his hand and reposition it correctly before letting him continue. Roxas tried a few times and eventually he got it right. It was slow, and it lacked the special something that oozed from Axel's fingers, but it was still right.

"You play it Ax, all of it." The blond edged to the side of the piano stool and waited for the red head to sit beside him. Axel cracked out his fingers and knuckles and rested them on the keys. With one glance up at the book he let his eyes fall shut and hit ebony after ivory with deadly precision, every note played out flawlessly and seemed without effort—he was a genius, a whole other person when he let his nimble fingers dance over the piano's keys. Roxas watched in silent admiration and appreciation as he listened to the piece of music he had never heard before. It sounded so real- so Axel. The red head hit the last key and only then did his eyes reopen. He turned his head to look down at the stunning sapphire orbs which burned unholy thoughts into his mind. How the hell could he not grab the boy when he looked at him like _that. _

"Rox…if you keep looking at me like that it's going to be hard not to touch you." He laughed when the blond's eyes grew wider and his cheeks became redder. "Anyway, this was the book I came for, so we can go." Axel picked up the book he had been playing from and stood with an outstretched hand towards the smaller male. Roxas took his hand and rose to his feet.

"You wrote that yourself?" he gesture to the book in the red head's hands.

"Mm, yeah. You like it?"

"It's amazing, really Ax, I had no idea you wrote as well as you played."

Axel smiled and realised the blond had not yet pulled his hand away. "Then I dedicate it to you Rox, it hasn't got a name so Roxas' song it is!"

X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-

Next Chapter: Sora and Riku go to the movies! And… STUFF! And Riku owes Axel $50!


	9. Turtles on a plane

Disclaimer: Another week of not owning KH or FF -Cry-

Warnings: The usual

Notes n' stuff:- Zomg you guys XD i am so impressed with myself! When i started this fanfic i was like 'hmmmm i doubt i'll finish one chapter!' but here i am on chapter 9 -sniffle- And i am havings so much funs writing it YAY! And my friend has asked—wait no TOLD me that she is co-writing the lemon later with me . can't help herself XD she likes da lemons!

**Forgottenmelodies: **Thanks youuus for that damnnn nice yellow cake with buttercream frosting! MY GAWD it's tasteh! Can I assume it is lemony because of it being yellow? XD **Jyo-Chan: **XD dooo eeeet! Play da Piano mwahahaha:P wake them.. WAKE THEM ALL I SAY! **Celendiar: **XD yes they are soooo cuteee! –sniffles- mmm Axel Roxas mmmm **Kuriqa: **HA did it spell it right now? XD HEHE yessss Roxie gotss and Axey mark! MWAHA XD ahaha TAKE THAT UKE! Yeh. ** Ed-N-Envy's Matchmaker: ** Lols XD yes when I looks at Piano I thought Axel . dunno why but yes GO AXEY! **Kyoudragon: **:3 I loves da cuteness toooo XDDDDDD

P.S. MmmmMmm MMMM damn that's good candy!

-Destiny University-

-9: Turtles on a plane-

"I can't believe you chose this movie Sora, it doesn't make sense!" Riku turned to the brunette sat contently at his side. The movie had been running for less than ten minutes and already both boys were wondering why the hell they chose to see a movie about snakes on a plane. In theory it should have been go- wait no, even in theory it wasn't a good movie. Sora glanced to his right to see the dark figure of his silver haired friend. He could barely make out the amused smirk on Riku's lips thanks to the shadows of the cinema.

"I thought a movie about turtles on a plane sounded interesting..."

"Snakes. Not turtles. And you can't be serious!"

Sora laughed quietly as the woman beside Riku told him to 'shh' and then laughed more when the silver haired male showed her his middle finger. She didn't look impressed.

"Snakes? I really thought it was about turtles..."

The woman rose from her seat and disappeared temporarily, though neither of the boys noticed. Silence took them both for a few minutes until the lady returned with a tall man holding a flash light at her side. Now she looked impressed.

Sora glanced up with wide eyes and an expression somewhere between shock and fear, quite the opposite from Riku who looked nonchalant and non caring. The silver haired male flatly ignored the presence of security and the return of the annoyed woman while pretending to be interested in the movie. He took up the brunette's cola that rested between them and took a sip.

"Excuse me sirs, i'm going to have to ask you to leave." the guard moved his flash light onto the two boys and waited for them to move. Before Sora could even process the thought of standing Riku spoke, eyes still focused on the huge screen up front.

"You're going to have to ask us to leave?" he took another sip of the cola.

"Yes." the guard looked vaguely irritated as Riku showed no sign of moving. Sora was dragged back down into his seat by his friend when he did make the effort to move.

"Sirs..."

"Yes?"

"I said i'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Yes, you did, but technically you haven't actually asked us."

XXX

Two minutes later Riku and Sora stood outside of the cinema and much to the brunette's surprise, he was actually laughing about what had happened. He had never really been one to get into trouble, and here he was after being thrown out of a movie not phased at all. The silver haired male sat on the lowest step outside of the doors and glanced up at the smiling face of his brunette friend. His eyes gave off even more warmth when he smiled like that and it was definitely something Riku didn't mind getting used to.

"Sorry Sora, couldn't resist."

"It was a pretty crappy movie anyway, turtles on a plane."

"Snakes."

"Uh yeah." Sora grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "It was funny anyway. I've never been thrown out before."

"I could tell from the look of horror on your face. It's so cute that you were scared."

The brunette's cheeks turned a light shade of red. Riku just called him cute. "Hey! I wasn't scared, i was mildly uncomfortable."

"If that's what you want to call it." the silver haired male rose from his seat on the step and draped an arm around Sora's shoulders adding to the already stained cheeks of the smaller boy. "Anyway, i'll take you back, i have an essay due Monday morning and it wont get done if i don't start now."

"AH! I have an essay too! I bet Rox already done his. Thanks for reminding me." his cerulean orbs eyed the limp arm hanging over his shoulder until he felt an odd sting of disappointment when it was taken away.

"No problem goofball. Lets go."

Sora pouted as he got into Riku's car. Damn them both having homework, all he wanted to do was waste the hours away with his silver haired friend. Somehow he thought that even doing _nothing _ with said friend would be enjoyable.

XXX

Almost an hour had passed since Roxas returned to his dorm room minus a certain red head. The thoughts of what had happened earlier in the elevator plagued his mind and completing his essay was becoming a heavier burden that originally thought. It was painfully obvious to everyone how badly Axel wanted the blond, even to Roxas himself and dreams of finishing his homework were long gone as his brain attempted to process the feelings his heart had already begun to understand. But he still denied it.

Roxas shifted uncomfortably in his chair while staring at his laptop's screen. Barely a paragraph looked back at him and he sighed in annoyance. This wasn't getting anything done. The blond brought up his _MSN messenger _screen, typed in his password and logged in to immediately be greeted by a chat window displaying the background and screen name he knew too well.

_Blitzball Star! says: ZOMG! ROX! You haven't been on in weeks! How is Uni?!_

Roxas rested an elbow on the desk beside his laptop and leaned his head in his hand while typing with his freehand.

_Rox says: Hey Tidus. Yeh it's ok. How r u?_

_Blitzball Star! says: I'm great! Me and Wakka made the blitzball team!. But enuf bout dat. Wanna hear more bout u and So. _

_Rox says: Sora is fine, his side of the room is a mess as always. _

_Blitzball Star! says: LOL! Knew it wud b. Made any new friends? Sora got a new girlfriend yet? You got a boyfriend lol?_

_Rox says: Shu'p. Yeah we made quite a few friends. _

_Blitzball Star! says: Whoa don't get too carried away on the detail there Rox! No seriously, tell me bout em!_

Roxas sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe writing that essay wasn't so bad after all.

_Rox says: There's Demyx, Zexion, Riku, Selphie, Namine and Axel. Those are who we hang around with most of the time. _

_Blitzball Star! says: Wow Rox made friends!_

_Rox says: Shut it Tidus. _

_Blitzball Star! says: So tell me about them. _

Roxas sighed again.

_Rox says: Demyx and Zexion are room mates. Demyx is almost if not more hyper than Sora on sugar. Zexion is ..a bit emo, but a nice guy. Selphie is also hyper, it's bad getting the three together, she can be worse than them both. Namine, oh yeah, she's Kairi's cousin. Amazing artist. Riku is cool, he is out with Sora at the moment i think, they get along really well it seems. _

_Blitzball Star! says: Kools. What about Axel?_

_Rox says: Huh?_

_Blitzball Star! says: You didn't tell me about Axel._

_Rox says: Oh.. he is...nice. _

_Blitzball Star! says: Thats it? Nice?_

_Rox says: Well, yeah, he is nice. A little odd, obsessive and oh yeah, crazy. But nice. _

_Blitzball Star! says: Oh yeah you want him Rox!_

_Rox says: WTF! NO FUCKING WAY!_

_Blitzball Star! says: LMAO! Chill Rox, i was joking. Anywayzzzz i gotta go, Wakka is here. BAI!_

_Rox says: Bai. _

Roxas signed out and looked at his essay once more. It was going to be a long afternoon.

XXX

"AH! NO! That's no fair!" Sora yelled as he skidded to a stop in front of his dorm room's door. Riku leant back against it with his arms folded over his chest and a smug expression displayed on his fair features.

"How is it not fair? I won, that's all there is too it."

Sora pouted as he came to stand in front of his friend. "You're taller so you run faster! Besides, i swear you ran before i said go."

"No YOU ran before you said go. And i still won." Riku laughed and placed a hand on Sora's small shoulders to gaze straight into his cerulean eyes. The brunette's breath hitched seeing those stunning jade eyes take on a look of complete seriousness and then stopped completely when the silver haired male lowered his head to the smaller boys eye level. Riku was so close he could feel him breathe.

"..Ri-" Sora paused when the other male brought his lips so close to his own he could almost touch them.

"Sorry Sora, i don't kiss on first dates."

"..WHA?!"

Riku drew back to his full height and burst into a fit of laughter at the look of complete shock and disturbance upon the brunette's face that was perfectly accompanied by a crimson blush.

"I'm joking goofball."

"Uh, i knew that! Just caught me off guard you perv!" Sora curled his hand into a fist and struck out at Riku with playful force but was cut short by a hand around his wrist.

"I'm not the perv, Axel is." and with that, the silver haired male pushed open the door to Sora and Roxas' room and shoved the brunette inside. "See you Sora, hey Rox."

Roxas waved his greeting over his shoulder from where he sat at his desk. "Heya Riku." The door closed quietly as the taller male left.

"Looks like you had fun Sora..." the blond spun on his chair to face his still blushing room mate.

"Yeah i had fun. Doing the essay?" Sora motioned towards the laptop displaying the small paragraph. He figured Roxas only just started since he was practically an essay genius. Unfortunately for the brunette, it was usually him who spent hours typing the first sentence.

"Yeah. I'm having issues though, can't concentrate. This is a little over an hours work."

"Wow, what's up, you're never distracted." Sora sat cross legged on the edge of his bed after removing his shoes and bringing Mr. Moogle into his embrace. It was rare indeed that Roxas was vexed.

The blond leant back in his chair and exhaled a quiet sigh. "I'm fine."

"Sure you are. Who's scarf is that? Is it new?"

Roxas turned a violent shade of red and clutched the ends of the scarf possessively. "It's Axel's, i liked it so he let me wear it."

"Oh cool, can i try it on?"

"Erm...no."

"Awww why?"

"Just because...no."

"Oh come on Rox!" Sora jumped up from his sitting position on his bed and tackled Roxas off of his chair and onto the ground in an attempt to remove the scarf from the blond's neck.

"SORA!"

"YES! I win!" the brunette draped the material around his own neck and wore an expression of triumph.. that quickly changed to cheeky smirk. "Oh Roxas, what's that?"

"Nothing."

Sora edged closer to the blond to get a better look at his neck, but he didn't need to get very close at all to see the marks.

"I fell." Roxas knew the brunette wasn't THAT dense but it was wroth a try.

"Oh right, you fell into Axel's mouth, got it!"

The blond pushed himself up from the floor and sat back on his chair no longer trying to mask his flush features.

"So tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell Sora."

"...Rox.."

"Uh, no, not the puppy eyes...arhh.. Ok..just stop it."

"YES!" Sora returned to sitting on the edge of his bed and watched his friend expectantly. Roxas propped his head up with his hand while his elbow rested on the desk at his side. He took a moment before speaking, trying to find the best way to tell the brunette what happened.

"I went with Axel on his quest, which turned out to be collecting his book from the music room. He wanted to take the elevator instead of the stairs so we did. Then he pressed the emergency stop button insisting it was because he wanted to talk to me about how i kissed him and-"

"WHA!? When did you kiss him?!" Sora leant forward on the bed almost falling off. Oh yeah, that's right, Roxas hadn't told him that. Oops.

"At Irvine's party... but for the records i was under the influence of alcohol so it doesn't count. At All."

Sora nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Yeah, so he wanted to talk about that and i got pissed off. He told me to shut up and then he kissed me."

"Anddddddd...?"

Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes. "I...guess i kissed him back."

"It looks like that wasn't ALL. Tell me!"

"You're such a girl for gossip Sora."

"Shut up and tell me."

"You can see what else." He pointed to the marks on his neck. "That was all."

"So when's the wedding? Can i be best man?"

Roxas got up from his chair and noticing how far Sora was leaning forward, he took a hold of his wrist and dragged him forward until he fell face first onto the floor. The brunette rolled over and laughed up at the annoyed looking blond.

"It was a one off thing, it's not happening again." Roxas nudged the other boy with his foot. "Anyway, what about you and Riku? I could hear you outside the door earlier and it doesn't take a genius to see it Sora."

"What about me and Riku? See what?"

The blond slapped a hand to his own face. Maybe Sora really was that dense. "He's always watching you and smiles when you look at him."

"So, he just -"

"And you never blushed around anyone like you do around him. Not even with Kairi. Got a confession to make?"

"I'm not gay Rox, you know that."

"But is Riku?"

XXX

"Hey Axel." Riku let the door fall closed behind him and made his way further into the room to sit on his bed. His red headed room mate lay on his own bed staring at the small TV in the corner of the room. Apparently there was something on about cooking. Odd, considering Axel didn't cook.

"Riku, how was your date?"

"Not a date. Went to see 'Snakes on a plane' i advise you don't go anywhere near that movie."

Axel smirked and rolled over onto his side to face the silver haired male. "Soooo, you sat in the back row right?"

"Oh.yes. Of course we did. I had my wicked way with Sora and made him scream my name. Quit being a perv Ax."

The red head snickered and sat up. "Well i had my wicked way with Rox, kind of. I like it when he moans."

"Too much information even for a lie." Riku leant back against the wall by his bed and pulled over his sketch book and pencil to start drawing.

"No lie. He's wearing my scarf to hide the evidence!"

Riku was silent for a few moments lost in thought before he looked back over to Axel who had begun to flick through the channels in boredom. 

"Hey Axel..."

"Yeah?"

"I owe you fifty dollars."

Axel dropped the remote he currently held in his possession and turned to face his friend with a look of utter shock. The expression was short lived as amusement set in.

"HA! I KNEW IT! I told you that you'd turn gay for Sora! Pay up!"

"Don't get too excited. And I'm not paying you, I didn't think you would actually win." Riku dragged his pencil down the page of his sketchbook trying his best to avoid the smug look on the red head's face.

"So Riku, what's it like to finally admit it?" Axel leered as he relocated the previously discarded remote. He made a point of not looking away from the silver haired male's face; his annoyance was amusingly obvious. Maybe telling the red head wasn't the wisest of things after all.

"…"

"That's what I thought."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X etc…

Next Chapter: Riku, Sora, Roxas, Axel, Demyx and Zexion all go to… DUN DUN DUN zomg I not telling! Mwaahahaha ow my cat bit me. That must be karma!


	10. Control your woman!

Disclaimer: ZOMG . still don't own KH or FF!

Warnings: Mmmm boyXboy

Notes n' stuffs: Sorry this one took so long, been reaallllll busy like and people keep showing up who wouldn't appreciate me writing a yaoi fanfic in their presence XD BUT ALAS it is done!

I LOVE YOU GUYS! XD You make meh smile!

**RikuKitty666: **Lol XD and yeh it is SO obvious like omg Sora:p and hell yeh Riku will! **Shot Hunter: **Vanilla milkshake is my fav too ! No need to whip the floor, hell just whip me! **Kuriqa: **lemon marange pie? YUM! XD lol lol –MUNCH- **Forgottenmelodies: **Lol Riku is and yes Sora will XD as for the essay, I'm not sure what it was about . I'll have to ask Roxy when I see him! Lol I also found Tidus' typing obnoxious and it also pisses me off XD but he reminds me of my friend who types like that so I thought he might too. Lemony cake…damn that's..TASTEY! **Steel Heart: **tehehe yay I am happeh you think it ish cute! **Celendiar: **YAY! I like adorable Roxy I also like . a slightly more dominant at times Roxy…-mumbles about Roxas for a while- and that's how I saved Christmas! **Shattered Sanctuary: **Continue or else eh? XD I like the sound of that or else bit! . teheheh XD **Jyo-Chan: **Breathe my child BREATHE! Calm! XD Lol **XxKairiixX: **-sniffles with big cute sparkly eyes- thank you! And DAMN that's a LOT of cookies! XD But I think you understand Riku is not worth a trade of any amount of cookies! Lol Sora would not give up his Riku for cookies! . he might for a naked chocolate covered Leon and Cloud tied up in a big red bow! Mmm.. –strays into that thought-

ALAS! Let us begin!

-Destiny University-

-10: Control your woman! -

Another week passed uneventfully for the most part, the highlight being making fun of Sora due to him again being given a female role by Xigbar. Despite his admirable protest his teacher insisted he did it and the brunette had little choice but to oblige, much to Roxas' amusement. If Sora insisted on being partnered with the blond every class he would have to get used to playing the girl, at least that was Xigbar's excuse.

"I bet if i partnered with Olette or Aerith next week i'd still be playing the female..." Sora mumbled as he was lead out of the hall by Roxas. It was the end of the last class on Friday afternoon and the brunette couldn't have been happier it was the weekend. The entire week had been full of homework and essays which made hanging around with his friends a difficult task, he hadn't even seen Riku since their afternoon at the movies. Roxas on the other hand worked a lot faster than his brunette room mate and was dragged out by Demyx and Axel (unwillingly) on more than one occasion.

"Quit whining drama queen."

Sora eyed the blond with venomous intent before nudging him in the arm. "You don't have to be the female..."

Roxas just rolled his eyes. "Axel said for us to go to the cafe when we finished class, he has something to tell us. I think Riku will be finishing work by the time we get there."

"Why wasn't i told?"

"I only just got the text."

"Oh." The brunette eyed the phone tightly within his friend's grasp then looked up towards the flush features of said friend. "Why are you blushing Rox?"

"I'm not..."

"Yes, you are."

"So-"

"AHA!" Sora snatched the phone from Roxas' hands and turned his back on him to read the message.

"SORA! DON'T"

"Come to the cafe after class, bring Sora i have something to tell you. P.s. Roxas you sexy bitch, i dreamt of you, it kept me up all night, just ask..Riku!" the brunette burst into a fit of laughter as he handed the phone back to his very annoyed looking friend. "Pssst, Rox..i'm not sure if you have noticed, but i think Axel wants you."

"Pssst, Sora-- i'm not sure if YOU have noticed, but i think Riku wants you."

"Shut up no he doesn't!"

"Well, at least i know you want him."

"WHA?! No i don't!" Sora folded his arms over his chest and put on his best pout.

"Yeah, because mumbling his name in your sleep means you don't."

The brunette turned pale, was that true? He didn't remember ever dreaming of Riku and a dream about that particular silver-haired male wouldn't be one to forget. Sora became so lost in thought trying to recall any recent dreams that he didn't realize they had arrived at the cafe. Roxas pushed him in through the front door and lead him by the arm towards where they always sat by the window. Axel, Demyx and Zexion were already there.

"Hey Roxy!" The red head grabbed the blond by the wrist before he could sit down and dragged him to sit at his side instead. "How was class?"

"Fine..." Roxas glanced to the arm slung around his shoulders and exhaled a quiet sigh; Axel really was persistent. "Why are we here?"

"Gotta wait for Riku."

As if on cue Riku appeared alongside Selphie, drinks in hand.

"AH! Thanks!" Sora glanced down at the coffee placed before him and grinned. "How many sugars?"

The silver haired male sat beside the brunette with his vanilla milkshake and waved to Selphie as she got back to work. "Nine."

"I LOVE YOU! You know just how i like it!" Sora took a sip of his coffee and cast an honest smile to the male at his side who looked awe struck. "Riku? You ok?"

Axel leant back with a knowing smirk and watched his silver-haired friend with interest. "Yeah Riku, you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah i'm fine." He turned to Sora and returned the smile after regaining composure. "Glad you like it."

"So Axel, Riku's here, why did you want us?" Roxas attempted to edge away from the red head but found himself being pulled closer. Why did he even try? A restraining order couldn't keep this guy back.

"Well Roxy, we have decided that we would like to invite you and Sora to our tradition." He motioned to the other males sat around the table. "Every month or two we spend the weekend at Riku's house as his parents are away."

"My brother will be home on Sunday, but he wont be bothered that we're there." Riku added and rested his arms along the back of the seat, one arm behind Zexion the other behind Sora. "So, will you both come?"

"YEAH! We definitely will, right Rox? Yeah we will!" The brunette nodded enthusiastically to his words not giving the blond a chance to answer for himself.

Demyx grinned and leant towards Sora. "Hey Sora, i challenge you to DDR! I must reclaim my title damnit!"

"Ok! You can try Demy!"

XXX

The next morning, the drive to Riku's took a little over an hour and left Sora wondering why the silver haired male lived in the dorms when he could have just as easily lived at home, but he wasn't about to ask. Roxas had originally wanted to go with them but Axel insisted that the blond went with him and sat up front while Demyx and Zexion sat in the back. Roxas found it an incredibly hard offer to refuse when he was dragged into the car before he could protest otherwise. That of course left Sora with Riku, not that he minded.

"Hey Riku, i can't see Axel anymore." the brunette mentioned as he gazed backwards out of the window. For the majority of the journey Axel had been only a few cars behind but still in sight, but where the hell was he now? Sora hadn't even noticed that they had in fact reached their destination as the car came to a stop within the large driveway.

"Yeah, it's ok, he knows the way so he'll get here soon." the silver haired male pulled his keys from the ignition and stepped out of the car. "You coming?"

"Huh?...OH we're here! Whoa Riku, your house is huge!"

_And that's not the only thing..._ Riku mentally slapped himself for having such thoughts.

Sora pushed open the passenger side door and stepped out to get a better look at the large white and very modern looking house. Why would Riku want to live in the tiny dorm room with Axel when he lived somewhere as amazing as this? The brunette found himself thinking as he scanned the exterior of the building. He could make out the vines covering the left side trailing up to and around a closed window, they looked climbable too. Sora blinked when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Hmm?"

"I said, are you coming in or are you going to stand there staring at my bedroom window?" Riku motioned towards the vines the smaller male seemed fixated on. Riku's room.

"Oh yeah, got distracted there." Sora gave a sheepish grin and followed his silver haired friend inside the house. The interior matched the outside perfectly, just as expected everything seemed tasteful with a touch of class and in it's place. "Wow your house is so cool Riku!"

Riku laughed as he closed the door behind his friend. "You haven't seen the best part yet..."

"What's that?"

"My bed room of course."

Sora grinned. "I can't wait to see it!"

_I can't wait until you're in it..._ Perverse thoughts of the small brunette immediately plagued Riku's mind... Sora in his room. Sora in his bed, in his room. Sora writhing in his bed, in his room. Sora moaning and writhing in his bed, in his room...

"Uh...Riku?"

Sora moaning his name and writhing in his bed in his room...

"RIKU!?"

Sora shouting his name--

"HELLO?"

"Hmm?" Riku's eyes came back into focus to see he was staring intensely into the crystal blue orbs which stared back. "Sorry Sora, apparently i got distracted myself..." He would have to curse Axel later for making him into such a perv, it just had to be Axel's fault. "Would you like a drink?"

Sora gave a nod of his head. "Yes please."

"Well, what would you like?"

"What have you got?"

Riku looked thoughtful for a moment before grabbing hold of the brunette's wrist and dragging him down the hallway and into a kitchen. He positioned the boy in front of a tall stool over by the breakfast table and motioned for him to sit. "I haven't been home for a while so i have no idea what Seph bought." The silver haired male began to pull random things out of various cupboards on his mission to locate drinks as Sora took at seat on the stool.

"Who's Seph?" the brunette watched his friend pace over towards the fridge and disappear behind the large door.

"My older brother. He's home a lot more than my parents...they're both lawyers and spend a lot of time away. So Seph kinda rules the house most of the time. " Riku located several cans of soda near the back and grabbed them. "He'll be home tomorrow afternoon."

Sora smiled as he was handed a can of soda. "Thanks. Where is he now?"

"Seph? He studies law too, he's away at his Uni. Law kinda runs in the family..."

"Why don't you study Law?" the brunette popped open his can and took a sip of his drink.

"My parents want me too, but i have no passion for it." _knock knock KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCKKKK _ "Ah, that obnoxious knocking only means one thing."

"Axel is here?"

"Right.

XXX

"Please save me..." Zexion stomped past Riku into the house and disappeared down the hallway towards the kitchen. Demyx appeared in the doorway with an arm slung around Axel's shoulders, both males were in fits of laughter with a disturbed looking Roxas at their side.

"What took you so long Ax?" Riku took a step back to allow the three in and closed the door behind them.

"Demyx said he knew a shortcut so we took it and ended up at some sex shop!" Axel patted Roxas on the head with a devious smirk. "So we decided to stop and drag Roxy in, you should have seen the look on his face! Oh, he still looks like that." the redhead pointed to the slightly more pale than usual blond.

"It was so funny! Ax tried to buy a thong for Rox and he almost bludgeoned him to death with a vibrator!" Demyx held his stomach and leant over in an attempt to stop laughing but it really wasn't working.

"I didn't know it was a vibrator..." Roxas turned to Sora stood behind and to the side of Riku and moved to attach himself to the brunette's arm. "Please kill me now..."

"Sora, take Roxas and go with Ax and Dem. I'm gunna go get the rest of the drinks and Zexion." Riku pointed them down the hallway before heading to the kitchen.

"AHA! Victory is mine!" Axel exclaimed as he picked up the remote and fell back onto the leather couch opposite the high definition wide screen TV. He tapped a space beside him and looked up at Roxas as he was lead into the room by Sora. "Come sit with me Roxy." The blond tightened his grip on his friend's arm which only rewarded him with a laugh and a nudge in the red head's direction. Damn that Sora! He was supposed to protect Roxas from perverts. Demyx laid out on the couch adjacent to the one Axel was on and did a good job of taking up the whole thing. When Riku and Zexion entered the room, the blunette was quickly called over by the tall blond and promptly made into a pillow as said blond rested his head on his boyfriend's lap.

"Riikuuuu, there's nothing on TV!"

"Hey Ax, did you ever think about turning it on?" Riku handed a drink to everyone and sat on the end of _Axel's _couch. Sora sat at his side and poor Roxas was left to sit by the perverse red head.

"I'm your guest Riku, it's your job to turn on the goddamn TV!" Axel draped an arm around the small blond's shoulders and waved the remote around in an attempt annoy Riku enough to do his bidding.

The silver haired male extended his middle finger in his direction and leant back to get more comfortable. Apparently, the attempt to be annoying wasn't quite annoying enough. "You've practically lived here since you were six, i think it's fair to say you're more like furniture than a guest Ax."

The red head extended his own middle finger. "Well, is anyone gunna turn it on?" Silence.

"Ok, I'll do it!" Sora hoped up from his place and walked over to the TV. After switching it on, he returned to sit at Riku's side. "Better?"

"Much. Thanks." Axel immediately begun flicking through channels and stopped on the cooking show he had been watching two days ago. The woman was talking about how to put together the perfect mix for the _perfect _ cake with the no less than perfect icing. Everyone in turn arched an eyebrow at the red head. "Mmmm...Hey Riku..."

"What?" the silver haired male deadpanned at the tone of Axel's voice. He only sounded that innocent when he wanted something.

"You know how you love me?"

"No, i don't."

"Of course you do. Anyway...you know how you're the best cook ever..." Axel glanced over the top of Roxas' head towards Riku who glanced back.

"...What do you want?"

"Would you bake me a cake?!" the red head grinned and looked hopeful. Riku really did make the best cakes.

"You're serious?..."

"Dead serious."

Demyx turned his head on Zexion's lap to see the two males. "I want cake too! Would you like some cake Zexy?" The blunette actually cracked a smile and nodded.

"You want me to go and slave over the oven and make you cake...?"

"I'm glad you grasp the concept." Axel smiled and looked to the brunette sat at Riku's side. "Sora, control your woman!"

Both Sora and his _woman _mirrored an expression of mild disbelief. "My what?!" Well, at least Sora wasn't the one being called a woman for once.

The red head burst into a fit of laughter followed by Demyx. Even Zexion and Roxas couldn't help but laugh at the two disturbed males.

Riku exhaled a slow sigh and stood up. "Roxas, Sora…would you like cake too?" He was rewarded with a sheepish smile and nod from Sora and a 'Yes please Riku' from Roxas. "Looks like I'm making cake then."

"That's right! To the kitchen woman!"

Riku picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at Axel before stomping off in the direction of the kitchen. After a few moments Sora rose from where he was sitting.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go keep Riku company while he bakes." There were a few nods and an _ok _as well as a pleading look from Roxas not to leave him with Axel. And with that, Sora too headed to the kitchen.

XXX

Mumbling and cursing proved a satisfying pass time to Riku as he paced around the room looking for the ingredients one needs to make a cake. He also located a set of scales, a few different bowls, a wooden spoon and a whisk. Stupid Axel.

Sora stood in the doorway and suddenly found himself awe struck and unable to advance further as he took in the sight before him. Riku had one knee propped up on kitchen surface with his other foot keeping him steady as he tip toed trying to push himself higher. One arm stretched out towards the highest shelf of the cupboard caused his shirt to ride some way up his toned stomach; and as he pushed himself that tiny bit higher, his already hip hugging jeans were tugged that little bit lower. If only he wasn't wearing that damn belt…

"Um…"

Riku glanced back over his shoulder as he took a hold of the flour near the back of the cupboard. "Sora?" the brunette stood awkwardly in the doorway with red stained cheeks. Noticing his friend's flush, Riku decided to test what had caused such a reaction. Despite having already found the flour, he turned back towards the cupboard and reached even further in causing his shirt to hitch higher and his jeans to slip that smallest amount lower. Once glancing once more back over his shoulder for confirmation he found that his suspicion was indeed correct. Sora cast his eyes to the floor when he caught sight of the jade hues surveying his blushing cheeks and mentally cursed himself for staring. But who could resist? Riku, by anyone's definition was a god.

"Did you want something Sora?" Riku lowered himself off of the kitchen surface and made his way over to where he had already collected together all the other various ingredients and equipment he would need.

The brunette willed the blood away from his face and only hoped his blush had died as he again looked towards Riku. "I came to keep you company…if that's ok."

"Yeah of course it is, pull up a stool and you can help." The silver haired male began to measure out the ingredients and add them into the bowl.

"Really? Rox wont let me near any food, I'm a terrible cook." Sora watched with interest as the taller male poured in some sugar.

A slight smirk played Riku's lips. Somehow, he wasn't surprised that the brunette would be a bad chef. "Think you can handle mixing, it's a pretty tough job and I'll be really peeved if you screw up…"

Sora looked genuinely frightened, the last thing he wanted to do was upset his friend.

"I'm fucking with you, no need to look so scared." Riku laughed and pushed the bowl over to the brunette with the wooden spoon. "It's really not difficult and you can't screw up, so give it a try."

Sora hesitantly began stirring the spoon through the mixture and became self conscious as a certain silver haired male moved to stand behind him and gaze over his shoulder.

"Faster…"

Sora blinked. "Hm?"

"Like this." Riku took a hold of the brunette's hand which held the spoon and mimicked Sora's previous stirring action but with more speed. "Perfect." And there it was, the blush he had been looking for. Riku smiled to himself and at length withdrew his hand making sure to graze his fingers lightly over the back of his friend's hand as he did so. "Just keep doing that."

Sora only nodded and continued. His skin felt tingly where the taller male's nails had traced over before leaving completely and he felt strangely disappointed at the loss of contact. But it was probably a good thing. It was hard enough to concentrate with Riku in the same room without him touching the brunette.

"Ok, that should be enough."

Sora stopped his hand's movements and released the spoon.

"Put some on your finger and try it, I want to know if it tastes ok." Riku leant on the side of the surface and inclined his head to one side. His jade orbs fixed on the brunette before him with interest as Sora dipped his index finger into the mix and pulled it back out. "It looks nice..."

Before Sora had a chance to reply, Riku took a hold of the brunette's finger at the bottom near the knuckle and slid the cake mix covered digit into his own mouth. The expression of the boy opposite was priceless. Cerulean eyes grew wide with sudden shock and the blood once again rushed to his cheeks and some place lower on his body while staring straight into the half lidded aqua orbs displaying nonchalance…and perhaps something more. A strange electricity crept down his spine as a tongue glided along the length of his finger until it was completely free of the silver haired male's mouth. Riku ran his tongue over his lower lip and looked thoughtful… "Needs more sugar.."

Sora blinked—both confusion and a strange sense of desire dawned on him while watching his unfazed friend measure out some more sugar and pour it into the mix. It was as though nothing odd had happened at all.

Riku fought hard to keep the smirk off of his lips. It seemed that his mission had been a success, judging from the now glazed over look in the brunette's eyes. The silver haired male continued with making his cake as Sora slowly sunk back into reality and coherent thought.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Next Chapter: Axel gets a taste of his own medicine! And it's pretty bitter-sweet XD !!! Can Demyx reclaim his DDR title from Sora? Or is there someone within them (not literally within them, it may be hard to do the whole DDR thing with someone in you) that can beat Sora?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON _Riku's special places! _..I mean.. DESTINY UNIVERSITY!

. Poor Sora, I am a terrible cook too! My mummy wont let me in the kitchen anymore . 


	11. Victory tastes like cake

Disclaimer: . this is becoming repetitive! I don't own damnit! Stop making me say it, it's just depressing v.v;;

Warnings: I think you know by now

Notes 'n' stuffs: Pssst you guys, I have been accepted into Uni! WOOT WOOT! And so has my bestest friend so we shall be together o.o just like Sora and Roxas! XD CRAZEH! Said friend and I have also decided to go to October's anime convention as Riku and Sora XD and due to my height, or therefore lack of; I am Sora. I AM ALWAYS THE UKE DAMNIT! XD

**Forgottenmelodies**: WOW! You're really good at blowing that there horn XD! Mmm...pie:P **SmashCatchum**: LOL yep that sounds like my cooking:P I burnt Angel delight in the oven. Then i was told you don't actually cook Angel Delight. It was not so Delightful XD **Shadowtailmon: **Roxy in a pink apron XD AWWW! lol lol !! **Steel Heart: **XD lols, i luvs Axel long time XD **Shot Hunter: **I am glad the chapter made you happeh! . Attack me with your whip you say? I LIKE DA SOUND OF THAT! **Kuriqa: **WOOT! Yes, a frustrated Roxy would indeed throw down his Axey for some sweet sweet yaoi lovin! XD mmm I not sure why last chapter seemed a lil shorter. . Maybe because my boyfriend was being annoying and kept showing up randomly while i was trying to type yaoi dammit! And he is not the biggest yaoi fan ;; so he doesn't know i write fanfics . as well as draw it and shove it in his face XD BE GAY DAMNIT!... i can try v.v **XxKairixX: **YAY do you think he'd sign that form for ten sugars? XD tehehehe! **Jyo-Chan: **Lol i do that and have to re-read stories :P XD **WhisperingNights: **-blushie- OH you want to marry me?!AND gives me cookies?! Can i be seme?! XD and and lol lol lol! **.Battery.: **It's always a good thing when a pervert reminds you of yourself right? XD **Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm: ** yay i am happeh that you are happeh! ** Hana-Sama hehe: **tehehehe woot woot yay i am glad you likes it and thankies! **b-nothing: **XD hehe -updates- **jka1: **YAY my fav's too! they are hawttt and shmexiful! **Gaara'sLurver1: ** Thank you! And Happeh that you like it!

-Destiny University-

-11: Victory tastes like cake -

Riku was a great cook, no doubt about it! Sora thought to himself as he finished the last of the cake. Everyone got to try _some _but the small brunette did a good job of consuming the majority of the spongey goodness without question. If there was one thing one should know about Sora to stay alive, it was to never get between him and sugar, results could be devastating. With that in mind, no one attempted to pry the cake away from him.

Zexion laughed and leant back further on the couch while he watched Demyx and Axel's fierce battle on Guitar Hero II. The redhead had been the only one stupid enough to challenge the tall blond and actually state he could win when Demyx really was in his element.

Zexion had become livelier and easier to talk to as his relationship with the blond grew deeper, everyone noticed it but no one said anything; it was nice to see the blunette display the human emotion known as happiness. He laughed, he smiled, he made small jokes at others expense and even left his dorm room willingly from time to time to be with the friends he took for granted for so long. Zexion even enjoyed being around his new friends. Everything just felt…right.

"YES! Now bow to me!" Demyx cheered and fixed a wide grin to the redhead at his side. Axel's demise had been swift and harsh but someone needed to knock him off his cocky and arrogant perch! Even if it was only for a while.

Roxas laughed at the defeated look on Axel's face, he was so adamant about winning too, but it was high time he was put in his place. The redhead stalked over towards the small blond sat cross-legged on the couch and flopped down beside him, his usual devious smirk coming to light as his previous loss was suddenly forgotten. He snaked a long arm around Roxas' shoulders and leant back in a casual fashion.

"So, you really missed me huh?" Axel pulled the blond closer and rested his chin on top of the mass of blond spikes. "It's ok, I'm here now."

Roxas lightly hit at Axel and pulled away before folding his arms over his chest and pouting. If only he knew how much more irresistible that made him to the redhead.

The brunette's eyes were transfixed on Riku talking animatedly to both Zexion and Demyx who had returned to sit at his boyfriend's side after his victory against a certain pervert. Sora found himself watching every tiny movement the silver haired male made; the way his former blank expression changed when the corners of his lips curled into a soft smile, how his eyes seemed to radiate with even more life when he laughed at something Demyx had said. The way his hair swayed and brushed over his shoulders when he shook his head at a question from Zexion. Everything that was Riku which fascinated Sora to no end.

Riku cast a quick glance in Sora's direction and gave him an easy smile when his eyes found the cerulean orbs staring back in a bemusement. A brief moment passed before the brunette returned a small smile of his own and Riku turned back to Demyx as a question was thrown his way.

"Roxas…?"

"Yeah?" The blond stared up at Sora who had come to stand before him. Something was off…he wasn't jumping on the spot or twitching from all the sugar he recently consumed. He wasn't grinning in his usual perplexed or hyper manner. Not even a sheepish smile. He looked more expressionless and lifeless than Roxas had ever seen him. Something was off.

"Can I…talk to you…alone?" Sora stared at the blond and waited for an answer.

"Yeah of course. Be back soon Ax." Roxas took his chance to escape from the redhead's suffocating presence and lead the brunette out of the room, not without Riku's noticing.

They ended up in the kitchen with the door closed. Sora sat on a stool at one side of the breakfast table opposite Roxas who leant onto it's surface with his arms folded. Pure concern for his oldest friend was more than evident on his fair features and he inclined his head to one side waiting for the brunette to say something. But when nothing came, he decided to ask.

"So…Sora, what's up?"

Sora cast his eyes downwards and began threading his fingers together and pulling them apart in his nervous state. He wasn't sure what to say or even how to start, all he knew was he had to tell someone before his own thoughts drove him crazy…and who better than his oldest and best friend? Sora exhaled a slow sigh before looking up to meet the eye contact of a color so similar to his own.

"I'm confused Rox…like, really _really_ confused."

The blond waited for him to continue. But he didn't.

"By…what?"

Sora let his eyes fall to his hands once more. He still wasn't sure how to say what he wanted to say but he knew that if anyone would understand, it would be Roxas. The brunette continued lacing his fingers together and only stopped when a hand fell onto his to halt him. And again he came to stare into the oh so blue eyes he knew so well.

"Come on Sora, you're acting more creepy than when Kairi broke up with you..you're worrying me." His voice was laced with concern and compassion, both of which Sora appreciated immensely.

"I was thinking about what you said…"

"What did I say?"

The brunette didn't reply. His unfaltering gaze seemed directed at Roxas when in fact it stared right through him.

"Sora, what did I-"

"Kiss me."

"-say.." The blond blinked and took a moment of recognition. Yep, he heard right. "..What?"

"Please, I have to know something, just…kiss me." And no, Sora wasn't joking.

Roxas was at a total loss for words. A month or two back the brunette was sat in his car and was waving his hands around madly, pushing him away because he was too close…and claimed it crept him out. And now, he was asking him to kiss him. What changed?

"Why Sor-"

"Please."

Roxas pushed off of his stool to stand and leant over the table with his elbows resting on it's surface. Unsure at first, he placed a hand gently to both of the brunette's cheeks and closed the remaining gap between them with a soft, simple kiss to his friend's lips. It lasted perhaps a second or maybe two longer than originally intended.

"Wow, so that's why you resist Axel so much."

Roxas' hands fell from Sora's cheeks and he immediately dropped back down onto his stool with a look of complete horror. Both boys looked towards the door to watch Demyx stride in with an empty glass in hand.

"Just getting a glass of water. Don't worry…I wont tell Axel." He stopped at the sink and turned the tap a little to watch the clear liquid slowly fill the glass.

"It's not what you think Dem." Sora spun on his stool to face the tall blond.

"Mm? Then what is it?" Demyx turned the tap off and moved to sit on a stool by Roxas. He took a sip of his water before placing the glass on the table and arching a brow in the brunette's direction. He was intrigued to say the least.

"I'd…kind of like to know too…" the smaller blond mused and rested his chin on the back of his laced hands.

Sora took in a deep breath and sighed slowly then fixed them both with an unsteady smile. Demyx saw too much, he may as well know too now.

"I've been really confused lately about if…i..like guys more than-"

"If you're gay?" Demyx added helpfully followed by, "I thought you _were _gay."

Sora blinked. Was he serious? He thought he was gay anyway?! Did he ACT gay? Was it obvious? Singing Britney Spears' songs into a hair brush…wasn't gay.. it was inventive.

"Well..yeah.. that I guess. So I wanted to see if kissing a guy was different to kissing Kairi." The brunette chose to ignore that _I thought you were gay _comment. "It was different..erm…I felt more but it was weird…"

"That's because I'm your best friend Sora. Of course it's weird."

Demyx nodded to Roxas' words and turned back towards Sora. "So, are you attracted to any guys?"

The brunette turned a soft shade of red and tried his best to hide it but to no avail. He clapped his hands onto his burning cheeks and laughed nervously while glancing from one direction to the other. Of course he wasn't attracted to any guys….

Demyx took another sip of his water and again placed the glass back onto the table. His trade mark grin stole his features and he pointed an accusing finger at the blushing brunette. "Yes you are and yes it's Riku!"

"WHAT!?" Sora looked indignant and shocked. "How the hell –"

"It's pretty obvious Sora. I have no idea if he's gay though… I mean, he's had a fair number of girlfriend's but never a boyfriend, so I can only guess." The grin never left his face as he spoke and nudged the brunette in the arm.

"I'd put money on him being gay."

Demyx turned to Roxas sat at his side and extended a hand towards him. "I'll take that bet!" he grabbed for the smaller blond's own hand and gave it a gentle shake. "If Riku is gay, we give each other ten dollars…and if he isn't gay…we…don't. Yeah."

"That makes _no _ sense."

"Shhh Rox…we're doing that!"

Roxas sighed in defeat. It sounded like the kind of senseless bet Sora would make when high on sugar. Demyx didn't need sugar to suggest something so…plain stupid. And that was scary.

"Right…ok then."

It was agreed that no one would tell Riku how Sora felt. That was for him to decide.

XXX

Sora was shocked when Zexion agreed to play DDR with him. The blunette was taking the stand in an attempt to pry the champion title from the small male and defend his boyfriend who lost to said small male no less than three minutes before. Sora jumped around on the PS2 dance mats in triumph and no shock when he won. He had to admit though, Zexion was doing pretty damn good until Demyx made a comment about how amazing his ass looked in his new jeans. It all went downhill for the blunette from there.

Sora however, was completely dumbfounded as he now stared at the screen stating that he had in fact lost. He, the DDR champion..well.. ex-champion had actually lost. As in…not won. He had not won. His title was to be passed on to the male at his side who currently beamed down at him with his own triumphant smile.

"I…lost?!"

"Yeah Sora, you lost. To me."

Sora turned to his side and blinked up at Riku in awe. Riku. He had won. The brunette looked back to the screen to double check. Yep, it still said he lost. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"Wow, I feel pretty victorious now. I'd do a victory dance, but I don't want to rub salt into the wounds." The silver haired male laughed and ruffled Sora's hair.

"I had no idea you actually played DDR Riku…I never took you for the dancing kind of guy." Axel was shocked just by the fact that Riku actually played the game, let alone won to Sora who displayed an almost creepy level of greatness at the game.

"Well, I've got to do something when I'm home or I get bored easily."

"Fair enough." The redhead turned to face Roxas who had successfully managed to edge away a few inches from Axel. He wasn't having that! He placed a gentle hand to the blond's shoulder and dragged him back into position at his side. However, he did become slightly confused when said blond stood up and dragged him out of the room by the wrist.

Everyone shrugged as the two left and went back to the teasing of Sora. It was addictive.

"So Sora…what was it you said about the person who could beat you?" Demyx placed a finger to his own lips and titled his head with a look of thought. Well, as thoughtful as a Demyx could be. "Oh yeah..you said _I'll kiss the person who can beat me at DDR…_right?"

"…uh.."

"Yeah Sora, you did, didn't you?" Zexion added, also enjoying tormenting the brunette.

"So I guess that means he has to kiss Riku."

"Yes Dem, I believe that's right."

Sora did his best impression of a deer caught in the headlights as he stared at evil blond and cruel blunette at his side. This was pure torture and they knew it. Or at least, Demyx did.

The brunette turned back towards Riku holding the same expression.

"So where's my prize? Seeing as I beat you…" Riku couldn't hide the amused smirk from his lips. Seeing Sora so flustered was just too cute.

"Erm…" Sora hesitantly took the small step forward which had been distancing him from the silver haired male and glanced up to meet the aqua gaze shining with mirth. He pushed up to tip-toe and lightly press his lips to the oh so soft lips of Riku who too his surprise, very lightly returned his kiss. Now somewhat giddy and awe-struck, the brunette made to pull away. His retreat was short lived as one strong arm wound it's way about his waist and pulled him flush against a hard, toned body while his lips again became occupied by another. This time however, Riku's kiss lacked the light and casual tone from before, instead it was harsher and laced with what Sora could have sworn was slight urgency yet it still held a gentleness that was Riku. But it ended all too soon as the brunette felt the soft pull on his lower lip ebb away along with all contact.

"Victory tastes like cake…mmm." Riku flashed a quick smile down towards the brunette who looked about ready to faint at any moment. "Anyone want a drink?" he turned towards a smirking Zexion and a Demyx who couldn't control his laughter. Both males raised a hand in acceptance of a drink.

"Sora, want a drink?" Riku questioned.

Sora stared blankly and gave a slow nod then watched as Riku left the room with a spring in his step. Sora found the answer he had been looking for.

XXX

"Whoa-hey! What's the hurry Rox, where're you taking me?" Axel allowed himself to be dragged into the hallway by the wrist and followed without further question when the blond lead him up the stairs. Roxas didn't look in the mood for joking, in fact, he looked closer to damn well fucked off but the redhead failed to pinpoint what had made him that way. Maybe he was mad that Axel lost against Demyx at Guitar Hero II? No, that couldn't have been it. Perhaps it was just that time of the month? Hm, no, Roxas wasn't female. Or maybe he was annoyed with the constant possessive and sometimes inappropriate talk or touching from the redhead. Either way, Axel knew he was in for trouble with the look on the blond's face. Yeh, he pushed it too far this time.

Roxas turned sharply to the left at the top of the stairs and continued to escort his charge down the next hallway. Where the hell was he being taken? Riku's, dad's office? No… they passed it. Seph's room? Nope, passed it. Riku's room? Apparently not. The blond pushed open the last door in the hallway and dragged the redhead inside before closing it once more and sliding the bolting lock into place.

"Erm..Rox? Why are we in the bathroom?"

Roxas turned away from the door once he heard the _click _letting him know he was in fact locked in. He glanced up to observe the features of the taller male again noticing just how green his eyes were; how amazingly odd his hair was…even the two black diamonds under his eyes which he assumed were drawn on with eyeliner or something of the sort. It was then that the blond realized Axel actually looked slightly worried.

The redhead placed his hands on his hips and fixed his eyes on the smaller boy before him. He still looked so fierce…so tense. Not his usual irritated demur that Axel had quickly become accustomed too. It must have been something he said or something he touched?

"Rox, are you O-"

Axel let out a quick gasp as he stumbled backwards and fell hard onto the solid lid of the toilet then groaned as his back made contact with the wall's rigid surface. His eyes shut tightly and his hands balled into fists trying to somehow absorb the new wave of pain that dawned on him. A sudden weight fell onto his lap and his eyes snapped open just in time to see blue iris's less than a few inches away sink behind closing lids as soft lips met his in a rough kiss with no resistance or doubt. The back of Axel's head became pushed up against the wall while yielding hands wound their way into his unruly hair. It took the redhead a moment to register what was happening, it was so out of character for the blond that it felt unreal. But he needed something real.

Axel's deft hands travelled leisurely along the blond's thighs positioned so carefully at either side of his waist only stopping when his digits came to rest upon two boney hips. He took no time in easing the boy further up his lap until Roxas' chest made hard contact against his own. The fingers in his hair added pressure as he himself added pressure into the kiss to which Roxas seemed more than happy to reply with a slight tilt of his head. Axel placed a hand to the soft skin of the blond's cheek and ran his index finger down along his jaw to stop at his chin then carefully pry apart the soft lips. The redhead was surprised when a tongue forced it's way into his mouth to slide effortlessly against his. A quiet moan escaped Roxas; his hands left Axel's hair and glided down his chest, over his navel and finally came to rest at the small space of skin between where his shirt ended and his jeans begun. Rough kisses trailed away from his lips and towards his ear before moving further down his neck while the blond's hands worked at the zip on the redhead's jeans.

Half lidded green and glazed over eyes glanced towards Roxas as the smaller male slid himself off of Axel's lap and slowly sunk to kneel on the floor between his legs. The smirk the blond gave him unnerved the redhead and held so many promises of pleasures to come which elicited a delightful shiver of anticipation to work its way down his spine. Axel wasn't sure what he had done to deserve this, but he sure as hell would like to find out for future reference.

Crystalline blue eyes met emerald green while slightly cold hands ran underneath the taller male's shirt and hitched up the material as they travelled higher to expose more skin to the blond's light kisses. Axel was never really one to make his pleasure known verbally but there was just something about the other boy that in his eyes, oozed sexy perfection. That and the fact that Roxas' tongue had found his navel and slid lower yet made it increasingly difficult not to moan or shout the boys name. The redhead bit down on his lower lip when hands slid inch by inch up his thighs and again his eyes met a deep blue as the blond's head came frustratingly close to what part of his body was desperately responding to Roxas' touch.

"Axel...?"

"Mm...?"

The blond raised to his feet and placed a knee to the visible part of the toilet lid between Axel's legs. He leant forward and placed a gentle kiss to the redhead's lips before edging close to his ear.

"Ax...I'll see you when your done..." his warm breath ghosted over skin causing another shiver to creep down the taller male's spine. A moment of recognition passed before realization hit Axel.

"WHAT!?"

Roxas quickly pushed away and unbolted the door. He glanced back over his shoulder to fix a smirk at the redhead who looked speechless. _Serves the perv right. _The door fell closed with a quiet _click _after he left a stunned and painfully aroused Axel to deal with his newly acquired _problem. _

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

tralalalala!!! Pssst, I am back at college now and haves lots of work v.v so updates will come as and when I can do them DAMN YOU EDUCATION! XD

Oooo that was fun.

Next chapter: I have not decided! Mwahahaha :P

This is still ok on a T rating so far right? O.o

XD anyone have any fun fun fun ideas?!?! Lemme hear em!


	12. Good Morning

Disclaimer: Oh Ma gawdddd! I still don't own v.v grr

Warnings: You know the drill

Notes 'n' stuffs:

Sorry this took so long guys! I had my last college project to complete and now it is all done YAY! XD And I was going to have it up on Friday, but I got depressed and stuff, but I am all happy again now! Mwahahahahaha.

My mum loves rambling on while I am trying to type or read v.v;; SHUP FOR A LIL BIT PLZ WOMAN! Lol she is still talking blanks out ANYWAY... Hi you guys long time no see!

**Kodou Kikoeru: **Thank you XD I am glad I can entertain you:3 and I am so happeh I have rekindled your Akuroku luffs! **Steel Heart: **Lol yesh GO ROXAS! **WhisperingNights: **Lol XD you made me lol ß-- and yush Axel is a noob for challenging Demy to Guitar Hero tsk tsk :P and ahaha Axel got pwned all over that chapter o.o Sorry Axel I love you but it's funny to pwn you XD **Shattered Sanctuary: **Your comment—this chapter :P if you remember what you said, yes that happens in this chapter XD **.Battery.: **YES Axel needs revenge that will be carried out in the near future! FWAHAHAHA **Forgottenmelodies: **YES I feel loved! XD THANK YOUS! munch **Live-wireLinx: **YAY! Lol :P I am glad I can make you lol! **Jka1: **WOO! Lol XD I am happeh you thinks it's funneh! And yes, I believe Axel would indeed want his Roxy more now! **XxKairixX: **sparkly eyes I am so happy I could make your day better! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy! Like a pillow! But not quite as fluffy L I wanna be fluffy like a pillow too! O.o **Jyo-Chan: **Lol XD yes he does and it amuses me every time! GO ROXAS :P **b-nothing: **YEH GO ROXAS! XD  
**Shot Hunter: **Yes victory ish like cake! Mmm…and deliciously evil is good like.. erm..cake! **XxVenellxX: **XD teheehe thank yous! this pleases me so! sparkly eyes makes me feel special XD **Becca86: **next chapter Hope you enjoy it as much as the last! I sure had fun writing it! **Iloveshiek21: **Thank you for your happy words! TADA I am back to write for you happy people!

And without further rambling and such---- chapter 12!

-Destiny University-

-12: _Good _Morning-

It was his phone making a quiet _bzzzzt bzzzzzt _sound that had woken him so early. Ocean eyes blinked a few times with confusion in what was the morning haze of waking up in a strange place. His neck and back ached a little from sleeping in the awkward position but the night hadn't been completely uncomfortable as falling into a quiet slumber came easily to the brunette. A soft hand shifted against his thigh and he immediately glanced down to the offending limb before an easy smile took his lips. Said limb belonged to none other than Roxas who apparently was still lost somewhere between asleep and awake but judging from the blonds pleasant smile, Sora assumed he was dreaming...or maybe his subconscious had admitted what his mind had not, and maybe, just maybe he found peace in being held possessively against the red-head in sleep. Axel's long arms were tightly wound around the boy's waist and his chin rested neatly above the mass of blond hair. It was obvious to anyone that the red-head found a peaceful sleep with Roxas' back pulled so tightly against his chest. Sora couldn't help but snicker quietly. It was going to be interesting when the smaller of the two males woke up.

The brunette glanced around the rest of the room, taking in his surroundings. Riku's room. Last night after many movies, too much soda and enough pop corn to feed a small army, they all decided they had finally reached their limit at 3 am and surrendered to the floor of the silver-haired male's bedroom. Sora had immediately hugged up to one of Riku's large pillows on the floor before anyone could enter the room. Roxas had made it clear that Axel should be kept a fair distance away from him during the night but it seemed the red head had only humoured the blond when he had agreed to the terms...given their current state of rest. Both Demyx and Zexion were draped over each other on Riku's bed and the brunette found himself pondering upon how they came to have the bed? On second thoughts, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. As for the silver-haired g- erm..male..he had opted to sleep on the floor too. Sora arched a brow as he examined the empty space where his friend had slept. Where was Riku at... the brunette pulled his cell phone which had woken him out from under his pillow and examined the time. 7 am. Four hours sleep. He was up early.

Fingering one of the many buttons of his phone, Sora opened the message that had caused the annoying vibrating. Another early morning message from his mom. Did that woman ever sleep? He doubted it. With a sigh he gently removed Roxas' hand from his thigh and stood up with a quiet yawn and scratch of his head with the decision in mind to call his mom later that evening. His throat felt a little dry and he _really _wanted a glass of water. Careful as a sleep deprived-morning Sora could be, he tip-toed silently past the still sleeping form of his friends and out of the door to stand in the upstairs hallway. He silently closed the door behind him and crept towards the stairs. A door to his right clicked as he passed it before opening completely into a dense mist which died away almost as quick as it had arrived. Sora stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to meet aquamarine.

"G'morning Sora..." Riku stopped drying his hair with a towel and hung it around his neck allowing wet locks of silver to cling to his beautifully pale face. His lips wore a lazy smile and strong arms folded over his chest as he leant back against the wooden door frame. Those mesmerizing aquamarine hues locked onto the dazed ocean before him that appeared to be staring...at the only thing covering the silver-haired god from the rest of the world--a blue towel wrapped listlessly around his waist. If Sora was trying to be discreet in his admiration, he was doing a poor job. Riku tilted his head a little to the side, finding the obvious but not intended show of approval from the awe-struck brunette to be amusing. The flush of his cheeks combined with the dopey morning look and muffled bed hair made him _irresistible_ to say the least. "Can't get up in the mornings without a shower..." the brunette pried his gaze from the towel as the words sank in and silently prayed that it wouldn't fall...or would fall, he wasn't quite sure which.

"Uh..yeah. Good morning Riku." Sora plastered a cheesy grin onto his face and tried his best to avoid looking at the stunning male and instead took to staring at the wall just past said male's shoulder. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mm, great. You did kick me a few times though." he gave a grin of his own.

"Ah! I did?! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" the brunette waved his hands around madly as if it would better support his case and clawed his fingers down his own face with a muffled groan. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Riku shook his head and replaced the grin with an award winning smile which did it's job as Sora had to fight not to writhe, pounce, ravish or turn too goo on the spot. "Nah..not at all. It was my fault anyway, I tried to have my way with you but you weren't having any of it." He added a sigh for dramatic affect.

"Oh..wait..WHAT?!" the brunette blushed furiously, eyes wide with shock and mouth hung wide open.

The silver-haired male just eyed him with a serious yet charming smile trying to hold his resolve before breaking into a fit of laughter at the look on the boys face. "I was kidding! I'm not Axel for Christ's sake!" he continued to laugh while Sora's exasperation turned to a pout.

"That's mean..."

"What's mean?" Riku pushed away from the door frame and closed the gap between him and his brunette friend. Once satisfied with the lack of space left, he leant dangerously close to Sora's ear, careful all the while not to make any contact but be close enough to feel rising heat from the other male. A smirk played his lips fully aware it was unseen and his voice lowered with a huskiness too it that even surprised him. "That I joked about it?...or that I didn't actually do it...?"

Sora felt the lump in his throat when the warm breath passed over his skin and it in turn made him feel cold, if only for a moment. The deep red stained his cheeks once more and the heat rushed back to the rest of his body as the words sunk in and he thought briefly over the question. Which _did _he mean? Now he wasn't so sure. Having Riku so close stirred something inside and all he wanted was to make that feeling more known, embrace it and ride it out for all it was worth. But Riku was joking. Riku was playing. Riku was teasing him. And worst of all, he didn't even realize that the affect he had on the brunette when his jade eyes boar not only into but through the ocean hues gazing back. But Riku wasn't the only one who could joke, play and tease.

"Actually..." Sora leaned in a little more bringing his own lips so close to Riku's ear. "I'm upset that you didn't wake me...and have your way with me..." The huskiness and desire laced into his words shocked even the brunette as it became apparent that he was in fact--not joking. He just hoped the Silver-haired male didn't realize that. Riku had a habit of making him go weak at the knees and fill his head with less than savoury thoughts, but Sora was determined to win this one. A tan hand slid nimble fingers through damp locks of silver hair and it was the taller male's turn to feel shock. But Riku never was one to back down easily.

A pale hand came to rest over the tan one and brought it to rest flatly over the naked and toned chest still slightly wet from the shower. "Oh really?" his voice dropped to a whisper while his free hand came to rest on a bony hip of the brunette. "Had I known that..." Riku's lips brushed lightly over Sora's ear as he continued, "I would have kept you up all night..." he could tell he was winning with the shiver he elicited from the boy. And he loved it.

But Sora wasn't about to lose his nerve, not yet. Unsure at first, the brunette covered the hand on his hip with steady fingers and slid it under his flimsy night shirt. Riku's palm rested lightly on the smaller male's flat stomach, the skin under the pads of his cold digits felt more like burning to Sora and he again couldn't help but allow a shiver to race down his spine-- that wasn't the plan! The silver-haired beauty looked cool and collected yet his eyes told another story, one that the brunette didn't miss. He hadn't lost control over Riku yet.

He had to admit, he was pleasantly surprised by Sora's newly acquired boldness, however, he wasn't going to let him win. "So-ra..." he breathed out hotly. Riku pushed his hand harder onto Sora's stomach and forcefully shoved the brunette's back against the opposite wall. As if all in one motion, the silver-haired male was pressed up hard against the smaller male giving him no room for escape or movement with his hands resting either side of his _prey's _head. His lips were once more gracing over the boys ear and his voice betrayed him--it lacked the certainty and challenge and was replaced with what could only be described as desire. "I want you..." It was no longer a joke, but confessions hidden under the guise of a joke.

And Sora was out of his depth. Smouldering aquamarine became half lidded and a pale thumb traced painfully slow over the brunette's slightly parted lips. Said brunette wasn't sure anymore if he was playing a game...should he strive to win? Should he kiss Riku? Was Riku still playing? If he was, he was indeed _gifted _at it... Sora could feel himself growing hard when a thigh pressed against him and he slammed his head back into the wall with a quiet moan. He had to stifle another audible sign of his demise when soft lips sucked gently at the skin of his neck. Sora had already lost.

_Click._

Riku and Sora repelled away from each other quicker than either had realized it had happened. Zexion emerged from the bedroom door and arched a brow in question upon noticing the flustered state of both males, but not being much of a morning person; the blunette thought the better of questioning them and disappeared into the bathroom without a word. For that, they were silently relieved. Aquamarine met ocean and after a brief moment of blank stares, Riku walked back into his room to replace his towel with clothes and Sora made his way down the stairs to fetch that glass of water...maybe a cold shower wouldn't go amiss either...

XXX

Roxas groaned as his eyes fluttered half open to take in the surroundings of Riku's room. Upon doing so, the blond noticed he was the only one still in it. He began to pry his numb arm out from under his body and slapped it a few times to try to get feeling back but was more than a bit confused when he couldn't feel a thing; not even a dull buzz or that tingly sensation one gets, nothing. The blond continued to hit at the dead limb but it didn't respond.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"BLAHHAH!?!?" Roxas snapped his head to the side to look back over his shoulder and a harsh realization hit him... "Oh..it's your arm."

"Yep, and I'd appreciate you not attacking it." Axel wrapped the abused arm back around his blond and pulled him back against his chest. "And I don't wanna wake up yet."

"Get the hell off me perv!" said blond pushed and pulled at the wiry but surprisingly strong excuse of an arm holding him captive in an attempt to escape but the red head wasn't having any of it. "AXEL! Get off!" his reply was a bony chin resting on top of his spikey hair.

With an aggravated groan Roxas submitted to his downfall and lay obediently in place. Not as though he had an option anyway. He wasn't likely to admit it, but the blond didn't feel uncomfortable, he didn't feel awkward or annoyed at Axel himself; the main reason for his irritation was that somewhere within him had accepted that he felt _safe.._and that would mean the red head was winning him over. And that wasn't supposed to happen.

With no way of escape and little space to fidget, Roxas allowed his thoughts to carry him away. Unlike Axel, he didn't feel he could fall back to sleep. Sure he was still tired, he had only had four hours sleep but something was on his mind; something being what had happened the day before...in the bathroom. That was out of character and the blond felt mean for doing it but he couldn't stop himself at the time. Dare he admit it to himself- he even enjoyed torturing the poor red head like that. A soft pink stained his cheeks at that thought but quickly deepened to a red as his thoughts progressed to what could have happened had he continued...or if Axel had time to respond back. Would he be the one moaning the red head's name? The scary part was it was definitely an idea he didn't mind.

"Ax?"

"..."

"Axel?"

"..."

"Hey, are you awake?"

"..."

Roxas sighed and glanced up to a clock on the wall. 9 am. He wanted to go downstairs and see everyone. Hopefully Riku was making waffles or something of the sort and he wanted breakfast damnit!

"Axel...can I get up now" He nudged his elbow backwards and fidgeted to get the red-head's attention, apparently it worked.

"Mmm...k" Axel sat up with his blond still within his embrace. He removed one arm from around Roxas' waist and rubbed his eyes with a quiet yawn before standing up, dragging his rag doll up with the same motion. The blond had no choice in the matter as he was pulled along behind the taller male who had no problems going downstairs in his...boxers.

"Umm, Axel, aren't you going to put more clothes on first?"..

"Nope." Quick. Simple. To the point.

"Oh.. ok then." Roxas allowed himself to be lead the rest of the way in silence.

XXX

By the time Roxas and Axel had made it downstairs, Riku was handing Sora a plate stacked with waffles- more waffles than a boy his size should be able to consume. But this was Sora after all. Demyx and Zexion were munching on pancakes and were avoiding the look of longing cast towards the morning sugary treats by the brunette. Honestly, weren't his waffles enough?! The silver-haired male slid a pancake on top of Sora's waffle stack with an amused chuckle at the boy's thankful expression. Ok, apparently they weren't enough.

Roxas sat up on a stool in-between Demyx and Sora and rested his head on the table's cold surface. With a muffle yawn he greeted a good morning to everyone in the room.

"Morning Rox!" The brunette gave a light pat to the blond's back and returned to consuming his sugary treats. God were they good. Sooo goood. "Nyahh! Riku is so yummy!" _munch._

Riku stopped flipping a pancake and turned to face Sora. "What?" Did he just call him... yummy?

"I said.." he swallowed his mouth full of waffles before continuing. "Riku they are so yummy!" and he honestly believed that is what he said. Everyone else heard otherwise of course.

"No, I'm pretty sure you said Riku is yummy... not the waffles." Demyx said matter-of-factly as he too took a bite of his pancake. Zexion nodded to his boyfriend's words and Axel...well Axel was busy trying to shove a stool in-between Roxas and Demyx so he could sit next to his pretty blond...s..

Sora glanced up from his waffle towards Demyx, then over towards Riku with a silly grin. "Ok then, Riku is yummy. But so are his waffles."

The breakfast chef arched a silver eyebrow with a smirk. "Well thanks Sora, you're not bad yourself." and got back to flipping pancakes. "Roxas, want a pancake? Axel, what do you want?"

Having finally succeeded in being seated between the two blonds, Axel rested his elbows on the table and leant forward with his chin in his hands. "I'll have Roxas on toast ple-OW" the red-head rubbed his arm where he had been hit. Apparently the smaller of the two blonds didn't want to be part of breakfast-literally. "Just toast then."

Riku gave a nod of his head. "And you Rox?"

"Just toast too please..."

XXX

Sunday afternoon was rolling around pretty fast. They'd all be leaving by the evening to get back to the dorms and prepare for the week of learning ahead. But they still had some time to kill until then so what could be entertaining to pass the time? Demyx and Zexion were currently playing guitar hero, the blond teaching his blunette the basics and the best way to beat cocky red-headed-idiots who needed to be put into place. Riku sat cross-legged on the sofa peering over several cards he held in his hand. Sea-green eyes surveyed each and every card while his mind generated the best course of action for said cards. Across from him sat the smaller of the blonds; his own eyes scanning over the cards held within his hands. He spared a glance over to Sora who sat on the floor on the opposite side of the coffee table. He ran a tan hand through his chocolate spikes and pouted at his cards. Those weren't the cards he wanted damnit.

"How long is he gunna take?! It's been five minutes!" Roxas shifted irritably and glanced over towards the stairs where a certain red-head came into view. "Finally..."

Axel leapt quickly off of the last step and returned to his spot on the floor by Sora. He picked up his briefly discarded cards and grinned to himself about the object he had in his pocket... the object he happened to come across on his journey to the bathroom. An odd thing to find in the off limits bedroom down the hallway from Riku's own. Riku's older brother's room. Sephiroth.

Green eyes looked from one card to the next, forgetting all about his stolen toy for the time being. They had been playing poker for the past forty minutes and it was beginning to bore the poor red-head. Things needed to get more interesting. And fast.

"Hey guys..." All eyes fell upon Axel and his mischievous grin. Uh oh.

A chorus of _yeah? Mmm? _and _what? _sounded before he continued.

"Let's make this more interesting yeah?"

Riku was the brave one to coax more from the red-head. "What did you have in mind?"

"Strip poker!"

"_WHAT?!_" Sora turned scarlet, Roxas slapped a hand to his face, Riku smirked, Demyx spun around with a delighted grin. Zexion seemed nonchalant as ever.

"So, what do you say?" Axel leant back in a cocky fashion and waved his cards around.

"I'm in." The silver haired male laid his current cards down and glanced around to the others within the room awaiting their decisions. The taller blond grabbed a hold of his blunette's hand and dragged him over towards the coffee table. Great, now it was only Sora and Roxas left to decide.

The brunette's mind was suddenly taken to earlier that morning. Riku. Wet. Towel. Wall. Lips. Godly. He was oblivious to his blushing as he too agreed to play. Another chance to beat Riku! He had to try.

"And you Rox?" Axel sent him a pervy grin all of his own. Not being one to be left out or thought of as _chicken_, the blond reluctantly caved in and nodded his head with a sigh. He was in.

"WOOT! Riku, lets play at the table!" Demyx jumped to his feet and gestured towards the kitchen. Oh yeh...now it was serious!

Riku sat at the head of the table opposite Sora who fidgeted uncomfortably as he realized what he had let himself in for; also remembering he never was very good at card games anyway. Ah crap, he was doomed to nakedness! Roxas sat by Sora and opposite Demyx who seemed more than excited about the whole thing. Maybe he was just good at poker? Or maybe he liked being naked? Neither would have surprised the brunette one bit. The pervy red-head sat by Demyx and eyed the blond's blunette boyfriend opposite then turned to look towards Riku who was shuffling the deck of cards. Ohh yehh he was so going to win!

The cards were dealt and the game begun.

XXX

It took one hour and fifteen minutes for the game to reach the point it did. It was more likely that Demyx liked being naked rather than being good at poker as it took around twenty minutes for him to be out first, having lost all of his clothes except his boxers. Axel went out of the game shortly after Roxas, no longer caring if he won now that his blond was one garment away from naked. He took no time in chasing the poor boy around the house. Demyx sat at the end of the table watching the rest of the game unfold. Sora was on a painfully good run of luck; painful for Riku and Zexion. The blunette had only his jeans between him and his loss. His icy eyes glanced over to the small brunette cradling his cards and his pile of other people's clothing. Riku did much the same.

Roxas skidded in through the doorway and dived over to hide behind Demyx. Axel spotted him as he entered and grinned, walking over to him and standing behind the blonds. The taller blond grinned as the cards were laid down and his boyfriend...lost.

"Oh yeh! Pants off Zexy!" Demyx got up from his chair and ran around the other side to help remove the blunettes jeans, much to the disturbance of everyone else in the room.

"Get a room!" Axel waved his hands in front of his face with mock disgust and laughed. The last thing he wanted mentally scarred into his brain was his oldest friend undressing the local emo. As hawt as it was...

Demyx latched a hand to the waistband of Zexion's jeans and began dragging him towards the door. "Alrighty then!" he wore a perverted smirk that could rival Axel's and suddenly everyone felt the need to look away in something akin to shock. The two left the room.

"Annnyway..." Axel snapped everyone's attention back to the game. "Just Riku and Sora, gotta say I'm surprised." He glanced between both males large piles of clothes "this will take agesss...put everything in on this last hand."

Riku looked to Sora, Sora looked to Riku then both boys looked to Axel and nodded. The cards were given to the red-head who shuffled them and took on the role of dealer. The cards were dealt and it all came down to this one hand...

The brunette tilted his head to the side and trailed his eyes from one card to the next, taking in what every one of them was and what they all made together. Two aces…two sevens…that's all he had to go on. Sora just hoped Riku couldn't beat that, or if he could, maybe he could lie his way to victory…make Riku throw his cards in. He just had to win.

Aquamarine orbs cast their wavering gaze between his cards and his opponent's expression. Was that worry in Sora's eyes? Ocean blue met sea green and from then on, each became unreadable to the other. Now it was a battle of wits. Who could push who first? Riku leant back in his chair with a smug expression and watched the brunette with interest, hoping that his cocky façade would be enough to make Sora give in. No such luck. The boy took on a smug expression of his own and leant back to mirror the older male. It appeared as if no one was going to give in.

"Sure you don't want to just give up now Sora?.. I'll let you keep on the clothes you have if you forfeit now."

"Are you sure YOU don't want to give up now Ri-ku? Either way, you're losing the shirt and the pants." Sora flashed the man a suggestive smirk and regretted it the moment he did.

"In that case, when you lose, you lose the boxers too." Riku folded his arms over his chest in all the arrogance he could muster (which was quite a lot).

Axel took his chance to add to the impending doom of one male… who momentarily would become the unknown downfall of both. "Who ever loses has to wear what I have in my pocket!"

Both males looked at the red-head with interest. "What's in your pocket?" Riku eyed his friend wearily. Axel wasn't exactly known to play fair…

"Nope. Not telling. Agree to the terms…unless you're scared."

"Fine."

"Fine."

The red-head grinned and motioned for both males to lay down their cards at the same time- which they did. Fear flashed through Riku's eyes… Sora's two pair beat his. Ah shit. He'd never live this one down…

"Ouch Riku, looks like I won. That was pretty big talk back there for a loser!" The brunette beamed across the table at his friend. "Shirt, pants..GIMME!"

With a sigh, Riku did as he was told and handed Sora his clothes minus his boxers. It wasn't a total loss, given the obvious deep red creeping across the brunette's face. Axel edged closer to the silver-haired loser and stopped casually at his side with an _innocent _smile. He beckoned Sora closer with his index finger and the boy did as he was told.

"Well, wasn't that a fun game." Axel linked arms with both males causing them to cast their unsure eyes upon him. He was up to something. And creepy Axel was the distraction for newest member to his evil plan- Demyx. The blond slowly moved behind said males and pulled something out of Axel's pocket as quietly as he could.

"I swore I thought Riku was going to win that one Sora. You were lucky." The red-head's grip on both boys arms tightened somewhat. One.Two.Three.

"AH WHAT THE FU-"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Axel leapt forward and turned around to point and laugh at both Riku and Sora who were now bound together by handcuffs. Handcuffs found in Sephiroth's bedroom. Mmm. Demyx held his stomach from laughing, no one had noticed him re-enter after leaving with Zexion, and Axel had no trouble in getting the blond to agree to his plan. Even Roxas was so entranced by the poker game battle that he hadn't noticed the evil plot transpiring no more than a few feet away.

Riku pulled at his bonds causing Sora to stumble into him. What an amusing sight. Sora, naked from the waist up handcuffed to Riku in only his boxers. Fantastic. To Axel at least.

"I don't even want to know why you have handcuffs Ax…" the silver-haired beauty rested his hands on his hips not really caring he had another person attached to him flailing at his every movement.

"You probably don't…their Sephiroth's!" Axel grinned and gave a suggestive wink.

"My brother… has…handcuffs?" Riku paled and suddenly wished he had never been told. It was disturbing enough hearing what happens in that room at night from time to time, but now he had more of a visual. DIS-TURB-ING!

_Click…SLAM. _

Despite being unable to see the front door from the kitchen, Axel glanced in its general direction. Having been a long time friend of Riku, the red-head knew only one person who could close a door in such a manner while in a _good _mood. "Oh, speak of the devil…" 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

WOOO MCM London Expo ruleddddd as always. If anyone went—I was the shortest KH2 Kairi with the yaoi paddle and the Organization Riku! XD Watch out October! We are being Sora and Riku! Let the yaoi begin! Mwahahahah! . I am Sora for I am… short. Woot for being uke! Loool.

I have recently started a second fanfic, a lot different from this one! It is a request from a friend and wont be up for a while yet . . It's all angsty and stuff but still has it's fun moments! Riku X Sora of course XD + others! Also fun to write, though a bit more difficult because it's more on the dark side o.o DUN DUN DUNN!

SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER! XD


	13. I think i'm a masochist

Disclaimer: Proposing my undying love to my copy of KH2 does not count as _owning _the characters unfortunately v.v this saddens me so.

Warnings: If you've read the story so far, you'd know

Notes n' stuffs: WOW GUYS! Long time no see. Sorry for another longggggggg delay. Once I finished college I got SO lazy XD mehehehe. **BUT** I also started another fic! YAY! Another KH one of course- Riku/Sora Axel/Roxas etc.. all that good stuff it is called _**Incipient**_ CHECK IT OUT XD if you get bored ;)

**Shippizle: **NUU! Plz don't cry! –huggles- SEE! Next chapter is up and you dun have to cry anymore! ** .Battery.: **Axel's revenge will come soon but not in this chapter where things just go wrong for him again XD he is a silly goose v.v **ShatteredSanctuary: **I am happy you are happy I used the idea! XD and yes I would luff to be your Beta reader X3 **Forgottenmelodies: **Yes the sleeping situation was interesting! XD It was inspired but some of the ways me and my friends sometimes sleep o.o and wake up like WTF wasn't i over there?! Tons of jokes and hilarious situations XD lol I am glad you think so! I don't mean to do it at the time it just happens XD ! **Shadowtailmon: **XD Seph in a thong FTW! Thank you for the image X3 ! And cookies! I like this idea and am thinking of putting it later in this story or Incipient (other KH story ) XD **b-nothing: **I am glad I could amuse you! it makes my day to know I have amused someone :P !! **ZSAngel: ** TY! And I do believe that somewhere in Roxas is a naughty lil minx X) and I am not just talking about Axel XD oh I made me laugh. **WhisperingNights: **XD lol yes I have a yaoi paddle which is put too good use at conventions! AND you shall find out soon why Seph has handcuffs! **xAnUncertainMemoryx: **Bishie strip poker FTW:p **xRiku12x: **50 pieces of cake?! NUICE! THANK YOU XD –drools along with you- **Murderous Toaster: **-laughs at the thought of a murderous toaster, which is possible with my cooking skill, or lack thereof.- I am sorry I took so long to update! The Nazi butterflies DID come my way! X0 but they are gone now that I have updated! **Jyo-Chan: **Lol XD YAY! Maybe you are psychic o.o DUNDUNDUN!

**Thanks for your lovely reviews as always people! XD each one makes me grin like the mad hatter on crack! I have had no flames yet :o one day hun…one day. When the day comes I shall use those flames with these fluffy marshmallows and share them with you happy people! **

-Destiny University-

-13: I think I'm a masochist-

Riku paled even more if humanly possible. This was_ not good. _His jade hues passed over the insanely amused grin Axel had plastered on his face then turned his head to the side to gaze at Sora who stared back blankly. Panic struck the silver haired male as he heard the unmistakable heavy thud of boots in the hallway grow louder – closer with each passing second. Riku's mind went into over drive. Sephiroth was going to castrate and burn Axel, hang Sora from the top of the stairs then come for him. The red-head deserved it but Sora was as innocent in all of this as he was himself and Riku couldn't let the brunette die so young because of a perverted stunt Axel pulled.

"Well fuck me, looks like you're in trouble huh Ri?" the evil, perverted stunt puller never let his grin falter; even as the door to the kitchen creaked open and a tall male with insanely long silver hair stood in it's wake. His disturbingly piercing eyes resembled Riku's a little, Sora noted, but slightly duller and with something akin to murderous intent. Everything about the man screamed authority and the atmosphere seemed to close in on the brunette as he stood behind Riku keeping their handcuffed wrists from sight.

Mako eyes passed inspection briefly around the room and it's inhabitants. Apart from the kitchen being full of barely dressed younger males, nothing appeared to be .._too _out of the ordinary. Axel was there, so it all made sense really.

"Hey Seph, erm I can exp-"

"I don't want to know." Sephiroth cut his younger brother off and shot a glare at Axel as he was certain the red-head was the reason behind the house of boxer-clad late teens.

"Yo' Seph." Said red-head gave a nod in the domineering man's direction, grin still present. All he received in reply was a further narrowing of mako eyes and the retreating form of the man who really was… just too sexy.

After a few moments of intense silence, Riku let out a sigh of relief and turned on the creator of most of his problems. "Axel! Get these off RIGHT.NOW!" he pulled his arm out from behind his back dragging the small brunette along with it. Sora still looked dazed.

"Well about that…"

"…No, no well about that, get them off now Ax."

Axel folded his arms over his chest and began to whistle a random tune distractedly while glancing in all directions apart from Riku's who appeared to be losing all patience.

Demyx crawled out from under the table (which he hid under when Sephiroth entered) and came to stand closer to his friends.

"It seems that with all the excitement of finding the handcuffs..Axel kinda…forgot to get the key." The tall blond looked around nervously, fearing the rage he would undoubtedly find if his eyes met those of the silver haired males'.

"He kinda….forgot…the key?..." Sora blinked and turned to Riku who looked about ready to snap. Well, that wasn't good.

It was at that moment that Roxas and Zexion chose to re-appear in the doorway, both instantly noticing the steely bond keeping their friends attached.

"Hey, you're handcuffed together." The blond felt the need to point out as he took in the scene around him. Axel made hand signals of no apparent significance in Roxas direction to signal death but he just didn't seem to catch on. "What happened?"

Riku glared, Sora stared in a dazed fashion and the red-head grinned, all in all looking quite pleased with himself despite the actual consequences of his perverted joke.

"Axel…if you don't get us out of these soon, I wont hesitate to cover you in oil, strike a match, throw it your way and run." The taller of the cuffed males warned. "I might even watch you burn from a safe distance with binoculars."

"Hey Ri, as fun as that all sounds, I have a plan to correct this mess."

Riku arched a fine brow at his friend's words before passing question to them. "And that is?"

The red-head's grin turned into more of a smirk while he briefly thought over his plan before answering. "Well… When I took the cuffs, I couldn't see the key, so we have to find it right?"

"You don't even know…where the key is..?" the silver haired male had begun to develop a twitch in his left eye. Looking for something as small as a key in Sephiroth's large room was a hard enough task; but looking for the key while Sephiroth was IN his room made the task more of a mission or even a quest.

"Right. So one of us distracts Seph while the others search for the key. Got it memorized?"

By now, both Roxas and Zexion had caught on to what exactly was going on and having seen the tall male known as Sephiroth stamp down the hallway on their way to the kitchen, the blond was coming to realize the apparent death threat it all lead to.

Riku sighed in vexation and began massaging his temples with his fingers, again forgetting his current attachment to a certain brunette. Sora glanced up towards his friend then over at Axel when the tall red-head continued.

"So who is going to distract him and how?"

Everyone stared blankly, lost at who was fit for the job. It was a suicide mission and they all knew it. Even Roxas and Sora who had only just met the scary but sexy brother of Riku.

Said brother thought over the options. Sora and himself were out of the question as they were the ones with the problem. Roxas wouldn't be able to hold eye contact with the man, let alone cause a distraction and Zexion would do nothing but hold eye contact but not much of a distraction either. A staring contest never lasted long with Sephiroth; anyone would fold under that piercing glare. Demyx was the most probable candidate to end up dead before being useful. Riku's brother never did have much patience for the hyper musician, he was fare too loud and immature to even be within the grace of his presence. So that left one person for the job.

"Axel, you've got to do it."

"WHAT?!"

"You…" Riku continued, "have got to do it. It's your fault we have to do this anyway!"

Axel sighed in defeat. It was his fault and he was the only one besides Riku who had the balls to hold his nerve around the deathly cold man. After all, the red-head had been a friend of the family for quite some time so he knew enough about Sephiroth to keep his head attached to his shoulders. Maybe.

"Ok... So what do you propose I do?"

XXX

"Hey Seph...?"

Sephiroth stopped in his tracks as he headed back towards his bedroom through the hallway. He was slightly surprised and mildly annoyed as he heard the voice of the younger man stood at the top of the stairs. He didn't need to turn around to recognise who had spoken his name and he didn't need to reply to know the other male would take him stopping as a sign to continue.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Axel started, "I promise it's not a waste of your time."

The tall silver-haired male turned around to face the red-head and folded his arms over his chest. As always, his eyes held a glare and showed nothing but malice. "Talk."

"Actually, can I talk to you downstairs? Riku and the others are in his room and I really don't want them to hear." He motioned towards his friend's closed bedroom door in hope of emphasizing his point.

Sephiroth looked at him sceptically… almost suspiciously before he strode past the red-head and made his way swiftly down the stairs with Axel close behind. Luckily, he didn't hear Riku's door creak open before his own bedroom door creaked open and closed again with a gentle click.

"Holy crap, Seph has a freaking dark room!" Demyx pointed out as he stumbled over what appeared to be his own foot. Riku hit the lights and the room was submerged in a soft yet dim glow. Not even his light was all that…light.

"Ok, Zexion, you check the cupboard over by the window, Roxas and Demyx, you take the far side of the room and Sora…is attached to me so you check here with me."

Everyone gave a quick nod before setting to work on mission search for the key to Seph's kinky cuffs.

"Erm…Riku, is Sephiroth gay by any chance?" Roxas asked in a hushed tone while eyeing some photos he came across in his search. He blinked in dazed shock and placed the pictures back no longer wishing to be scared for life.

"Yeah, why? What did you find?"

"I don't think you want to know…"

"If it's the naked pictures of his boyfriend, Zack, I have already had the displeasure of the mental scarring personally thanks." Riku laughed a little at the look on Sora's face beside him as he listened to the quiet conversation. Damn, was everyone gay nowadays?

"HEY! Think I found it—wait.. no.. false alarm it's a whip." Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Demyx in disbelief. Did he just mistake a whip… for a handcuff key? Then everyone paled. Sephiroth had a whip? Well, of course he did…

XXX

Axel sat down opposite the tall man at the kitchen table. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say to try and hold Sephiroth's attention, but he had to think of something quick that appealed to his nature and would keep him intrigued, if only for a little while. He just hoped it would give his friend's enough time to free themselves of their kinky bonds.

Kinky bonds…a thought came to light in the red-head's mind when thinking about the fact that Sephiroth had handcuffs. If he had handcuffs, he was likely a pervy, sex fiend right? Suddenly, Axel realised they really had picked the right man for the job, they had something in common.

The man across the table stared at him expectantly and with wavering patience, so Axel thought it was a better time than any to start mission: Distract Seph.

"Thanks for agreeing to talk to me Seph, I wasn't sure who I could tell all this too... but I just thought you'd be the right man y'know?"

Sephiroth eyed him with annoyance. He wasn't one for beating around the bush as it were. "Get to the point Axel."

The red-head sighed and paused for dramatic effect, briefly thinking maybe he should be the one studying drama rather than Sora and Roxas. That thought aside, he locked his emerald, cat-like eyes to the glare he was currently receiving. Trying to look as sincerely troubled as he could, Axel stated his business with the man.

"I think I'm a masochist."

Sephiroth arched a thin eyebrow, his interest instantly sparked. Well, he wasn't expecting that.

"And you felt the need to tell me this?" he pried.

"Yeh, I really couldn't think of anyone else who would even remotely understand or begin to help."

"What gives you the impression I would understand or help?"

Axel glanced away mentally congratulating himself on his acting skill before once again locking an intense gaze with the other man. He bit down gently on his lower lip for a moment before answering.

"Because you're the one who hurts me in my fantasies…"

Sephiroth's right brow arched to join the other one. It would be a lie to say he didn't find that prospect oddly arousing. He eyed the red-head opposite with increasing interest at this new information.

XXX

"I found a key Riku." Zexion held out a small silver key which he produced from the back of the lowest drawer in Sephiroth's desk. The silver-haired male shot across the room dragging Sora behind to grasp the small object. If they could just get free in time, they could make it out alive.

Roxas and Demyx made their way over to the others to watch with growing anticipation as Riku slid the key into the lock of Sora's cuff. With a quick turn, there was a quiet click and the handcuff came loose leaving the brunette's wrist metal-free.

"Yes!" Demyx cried and pumped his arm in a means to state their victory. The cuff on Riku's hand came free in the exact same moment the bedroom door slammed open to hit the wall behind.

Everyone shot a horrified look in it's direction. The horror quickly turned to amusement as Axel was pushed violently up against the door with a tall silver-haired male attached to his lips in a bruising and undeniably passionate kiss. Strong hands held his wrists above his head to the hard surface behind and the red-head cast a shocked and mortified look over Sephiroth's shoulder to his smirking friends some few feet behind.

Apparently Axel was a wonderful distraction.

Riku quickly motioned for his friends to follow and started a silent tip toe past his older brother and sacrifice. Roxas stifled a hysterical fit of laughter when the man's lips begun a descent down the pale column of the red-head's neck. Axel was getting his perverted comeuppance and it was hilarious to watch.

Sephiroth snapped his head to the side when his ears picked up a chocked laugh from none other than Demyx who had just passed him to make it into the hallway. He looked to the males in the hall by the stairs who no longer looked amused, but more…fearing for their lives before turning back to look at Axel who looked ravished, turned on and terrified all within the same expression.

Riku looked to Axel, Axel looked to Riku.

A moment of dead silence.

"RUN!"

Axel took his chance to slip (reluctantly) from Sephiroth's hold and bolted down the stairs behind his already fleeing friends and out of the front door.

Once Sephiroth heard the sound of engines fading, he was fairly certain he had just been tricked. He spotted his handcuffs on the floor by the key. After picking them up he made his way to the phone and dialled a number having decided he needed rid of this sexual frustration.

"Hello Zack."

XXX

The door to room eight flung open and six males made their way inside, five of them in fits of laughter.

Riku let himself fall onto his bed and rolled onto his side holding his stomach as his hysterics slowly died down. Sora flopped down to sit on the end of the bed also nursing his painful laughing stitches. On the opposite side of the room, a still mortified and slightly flushed Axel laid back with his head on his own pillow, hands behind his head. Well, today's little prank certainly did backfire in the most arousing way. He glanced to his side when he felt the mattress sink down a little, to see the smiling face of Roxas who had recently managed to recover from his own laughing fits.

"Go on, say it…"

The blond raised an eyebrow at Axel's words. "Say what? That you deserved it?"

"Yeh, that." The red-head scoffed and looked away.

"Hey Axel?"

"Mm?"

"You deserved it." Roxas laughed again and yelped when he was punched in the shoulder.

"Shut it blondie."

Demyx looked up from where he lay sprawled out on the floor. Zexion lay beside him with his eyes closed and a gentle smile playing his pale lips. He reached out and pulled his blond closer who greatly accepted the offer of using his boyfriend as a pillow.

"Hey Axel, " Demyx started, "I don't think I have ever seen you look so scared in my life!"

"Why are the blond's ganging up on me? Do something Riku." Axel glanced over to the male on the bed opposite who grinned back.

"Sorry Ax, I'm conspiring against you too."

"Ass.." the red-head glared before trailing his eyes further down the bed to spot Sora. "Hey, you're on my side right Sora?"

The brunette grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, ye-AH!"

Riku sat up and pulled the boy's back against his chest before he could finish the sentence. He draped his arms lazily over Sora's shoulders and rested his chin on one said arms to watch Axel with a cocky smirk. "He's on our side too."

The red-head groaned and rolled his eyes. "I wont bother asking you Zex. I know you'll side with Dem in fear of getting no action tonight."

Zexion kept his eyes closed and merely shrugged. "Mm, you're right."

The room fell into a comfortable silence which lasted until evening set in. The halls of the dorms outside of room eight grew quiet. Students had either already come in for the night before tomorrow's Monday morning, or had gone out for the night until tomorrow's Monday morning. Whatever the case, the atmosphere was calm and relaxed for the most part.

"Hey guys…"

Sora cracked open an eye from where he lay half asleep beside Riku who had his back to him facing the wall. Roxas glanced up to look towards Axel who spoke. The blond was sat comfortably propped up against the wall at the end of the red-head's bed. Zexion and Demyx made no sign of life…so the one who spoke took too throwing a pillow to wake them.

The blond yawned and eventually showed he was listening, even if the blunette wasn't. "Yeh Ax?" Demyx looked down to the weight on his chest to see a head of silvery blue just below his chin and he couldn't help but smile in a goofy fashion. Everything seemed so warm and comfortable with the six friends lying around in various positions just being…content. It wasn't perfect, nothing really was _perfect_ but it was good enough—it was right.

Riku rolled over to see a mass of chocolate brown spikes which he recognized as being the back of Sora's head. He propped himself up on an elbow to look over the motionless form of the brunette to see Axel looking his way.

"What is it Ax?"

"Everyone get the hell outta my room. I have class in the morning."

Demyx and Zexion had left first, but not without winding up the red-head about earlier. It was inevitable not to do so really. Sora left next with a sleepy grin and a wave towards Axel and then Riku before taking Roxas with him. The blond hastily declined the offer to spend the night in room eight with Axel and made a beeline for the door. Riku had reminded him that it was also his dorm room when the red-head tried pushing him out into the hallway.

It had been a crazy, tiring weekend at the silver-haired male's house as well as entertaining. It was just a shame it led into a week of uneventful days filled with classes and work.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

WOO YOU GUYSSS! Hi took ages to get the chapter up yeh, sowwie :p I started doing 1 drawing request for a friend and ended up doing 5 or 6 more for others. Along with being lazy . it took a while! XD

**Next Chapter: **Will be up after the next chapter of Incipient as I think I will be rotating a chapter for each story XD yes yes. Not read it yet? X3 You know you wanna:0! And you wanna gives me cookies and reviews?! Zomg! OK! X3

Lol see ya next time guys! LUFF!


End file.
